MHA: Draigon
by Nemon0416
Summary: Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou. The boy without a Quirk and the boy with one of the best Quirks. This difference between the two led to their friendships destruction, but what if things were different? What if Katsuki was bullied as well? What if a third boy joined the fray? And what if, the three of them were best friends? This, is their story.
1. Chapter 1

_**MHA: Draigon**_

**Hello fic fans and welcome to my story: My Hero Academia: Draigon. Now, I am aware that some of you might have seen a story with this name before (not a lot though because nobody ever really looked at it) and that was because it was a work in progress that I'd been doing previously, but then I got a new idea for this story so I'm redoing it. In this story I'll be adding an OC with a very interesting and powerful Quirk as well. But I don't want to bore all of you with pointless rambles, so let's just get on with the fic!**

Five year old Izuku "Deku" Midoriya let out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground. He tried his best to hold back his tears as he pushed himself up onto his knees. Once he was upright, he moved his hand to cover his left shoulder, which he felt red, sticky liquid come from. He looked up, his vision blurry, the only thing he could properly make out was the spiky blonde hair of the person in front of him. "Serves you right for being such a quirkless loser!" He heard a voice say, "What a f****ng crybaby you are Deku! Useless nobodies like you should just die with..." Izuku rubbed his eyes with his uninjured arm to clear his vision, to better see the person in front of him. "Villains like him!" Shouted one of the bullies.

Between them, Izuku saw Katsuki, with his arms spread wide as he used his body to create a wall between them and his best friend. He was panting heavily, covered in scrapes and bandages. Deku couldn't see Kacchan's red eyes, but he knew they were drooping from exhaustion right now. "Kacchan please don't fight them!" Cried Midoriya. "You'll get in trouble with the teachers! You could be expelled!"

"It's fine Deku." Said Bakugou as he turned to smile at him. "I don't care if I get expelled, I'm a hero and I'll protect you from these a**hats. Now stop crying ok?" Izuku stared at him in shock as his eyes began to well up again. It'd always been like this since they'd turned four. Deku had been officially dubbed Quirkless, leading to his classmates austricizing him, and when Katsuki's Quirk had developed, people feared it, saying that it was too dangerous and suited a villain better than a hero. This led to the both of them being bullied, but only Kacchan ever fought back, leading to him getting in trouble with the teachers.

One of the bullies glared at Bakugou. "Where do you think you get off calling others 'a**hat' _villain_?" He sneered, using 'villain' like it was a vile curse. He brought his fist back, and swung it at the distracted Katsuki, who turned just in time to see it, but not in time to react.

His fist made contact, but not with the intended target, out of nowhere, a boy with messy red and orange hair and an orange, black, and white scarf around his neck,stepped between Kacchan and the bully, with the bullies fist in his hand. "Don't worry guys, everything is ok now, and do you know why?" The boy asked as he grinned at his friends, his orange eyes shining brightly. "Because I am here."

"Nechan!" Exclaimed Midoriya happily.

"Took you long enough Fish." Chuckled Bakugou weakly.

Nemo Draigon smiled at his friends. Nemo was actually born in America, but his parents had decided to move to Japan shortly after his birth, and, conveniently enough, it was smack in the middle between Bakugou and Midoriya households. Nemo, like Izuku, was quirkless, but he didn't let that stop him, he had his parent enroll him into a martial arts program, because just like his best friends, he wanted to become a hero, he'd even convinced Midoriya and Kacchan to enroll with him. "Oh great, another Quirkless loser." Sneered one of the bullies.

"You're right, I am Quirkless, but you know something? I don't see it as a weakness, I see it as a chance to show that you don't need a Quirk to be a hero." Said Nemo as he reared back and punched the bully whose fist he'd been holding. Then he turned and extended his hands, one for Deku and one for Katsuki. "C'mon guys, let's show these guys who the real heros are." Said Nemo with a smile. Midoriya and Kacchan both blinked in surprise before smiling/smirking and each taking a hand, then together the three friends charged into battle.

* * *

Nemo coughed and wheezed. He and his friends were all lying on the ground, staring at the sky, too sore and tired to try and get up. "Well… that was fun." Groaned Bakugou.

"Oh yeah." Wheezed Nemo.

"Honestly, you two are unbelievable." Said Izuku.

"Ah shut it Deku, you fought too." Said Katsuki. This led from laughter from the three of them.

"You know they're wrong right? Katsuki, Izuku?" Asked Nemo, causing them to hum in confusion and look at him. "You're not worthless, Izuku, and you're no villain Katsuki. You're heros, both of you." The others said nothing, so Nemo decided to continue. "Let's make a promise you guys." Said Nemo as he extended his hand to the sky, as if he were reaching for something. "Let's promise that we'll never rest, and we'll never quit, until the three of us are the greatest hero's in the world."

The others were silent for a moment before Kacchan let out a raspy chuckle. "Alright Fish, you've got a deal." He Said as he raised his hand so that it was next to Nemo's.

"I promise as well Nechan." Said Deku as he raised his hand into the air next to theirs. Once all three hands were in the air, they joined together into a sort of three handed handshake, then their arms all dropped to the ground. Midoriya And Bakugou were both laughing and Nemo managed to keep a smile plastered to his face.

_"That's right."_ He thought, _"Izuku and I, _will _become heros, even without Quirks, and Katsuki_ will _be a hero, no matter what those bullies say_."

* * *

_"Fire Dragon Roar!" _Roared the voice on the tv as Nemo watched, his eyes practically sparkling. Nemo was not afraid to say that he was a bit of an otaku, he loved anime, even in a world where superpowers were the norm, He couldn't help but marvel at these incredible works of fiction that were created prior to the existence of Quirks. The voice on the screen belonged to Natsu Dragneel of the _Fairy Tail_ series, one of Nemo's most favorite ones, other than that he'd watched animes like _Dragon Ball, Naruto, One Piece, Fullmetal Alchemist, Hunter x Hunter, Black Clover, Pokémon, Sword Art_ _Online_, and_ Attack on Titan_.

"Nemo, it's time for karate." Said Nemo's mother. Nemo sadly paused the tv before jumping up to grab his stuff. He'd only just recently started, so he was still a white belt, but nevertheless Nemo promised that he'd work hard and become a hero one day, just like the ones in the animes he watched.

* * *

"So… as third year students, you need to start thinking of who you're gonna be and what you wanna do with your lives." Said the teacher. "Now I _could_ pass out some career aptitude tests, but," as he said this he picked up the stack of papers on his desk, then grinned as he threw them into the air "why bother!? We all know you wanna go to the hero track." As he said this, the students began to cheer and activate their Quirks. "Yes, yes, your Quirks are impressive, but no usage as school, so control yourselves."

"Hey teach," Said a certain loud mouthed blonde, "don't lump us in with these losers, Deku, Fish, and I are the real deals. You clowns'll be lucky to become sidekicks, but the three of us? We're aiming straight for the top!"

"You think you're better than us Katsuki!?" Demanded one of the students angrily while the others ranted angrily.

"Let's go, we'll take you all on!" Mocked Katsuki.

"Well, you're test results _were _something to behold, perhaps you've got a shot at U.A., even with a Quirk like yours." Said the teacher. His words caused some of the other students began to whisper amongst themselves.

"We're going for U.A. because that place births the best of the best." Said Kacchan as he jumped onto his desk. "I aced the mock tests and I know the same goes for Deku and Lizard, we'll get in no problem."

"Oh yeah that's right, Nemo and Izuku also wanted to go to U.A. as well right?" Said The teacher.

Suddenly the room was so quiet that you could hear a pond drop, then a roar of laughter ripped from the mouths of the other students while Nemo, and Izuku quietly took the verbal jabs. "Please stop! I know we can be heros, even without Quirks!" Said Deku as he stood up.

"All if you shut the h**l up! They're gonna be heros and they don't need something as stupid as a Quirk to do so!" Roared Katsuki, effectively shutting them up.

"Ok you two, sit down." Said Nemo.

"Don't tell me what to do Fish!" Said Kacchan angrily.

"Sit." Said Nemo, giving Bakugou a pointed look.

"...fine." Growled Katsuki as he violently sat down, with Midoriya following suit.

* * *

Midoriya was as about to finish packing his bag when one of his classmates walked over and took his thirteenth hero notebook. "Hey give that back!" He exclaimed unhappily.

"What's this? Your diary?" Taunted the bully as he started going through it.

"Oi, give Deku back his notebook a**h**es." Said Kacchan as he stood up and glared at the bully.

"Or what?" One of his friends taunted.

"Or," Said Nemo, "we'll beat your a***s."

The bully glared at Nemo, then he glanced over to see an open window. He shrugged as he said, "Fine, you want it," then he threw it like a frisbee out the window, "go get it!"

"No!" Cried Izuku.

"You b******s!" Roared Bakugou as he prepared to attack the bully, but was stopped by Nemo.

"Don't, that's what they want." Said Nemo. If looks could kill, then Katsuki's would've made Nemo die a thousand deaths. If he was lucky. Then the bullies laughed again before walking out.

Kacchan growled in anger after them, then sighed before looking at Nemo and Deku. "Look nerds, I gotta jet to the store 'cause the hag needs something, so I won't be walking home with you." He Said.

"Eh, that's ok, we can hang out tomorrow." Said Nemo with a shrug.

Bakugou smirked. "D**n straight, catch ya around." He Said as he walked out the door.

Once he was gone, Nemo turned to look at Midoriya. "C'mon, let's go find where that notebook of yours landed." Said Nemo.

This made Izuku smile. "Thanks Nechan." He Said as the pair walked out the door.

* * *

The duo had been walking home on their usual route, which was now taking them under the bridge. "I've decided something Nechan." Said Deku.

Nemo looked over at him. "Yeah, And what's that?" He asked.

"I've decided that I don't care what they say, I'm going become a hero just like All Might, and I'm gonna keep smiling the entire time!" Said Midoriya.

This made Nemo smile. "Really? I'm glad." He Said. Then Izuku started marching through the tunnel doing his best All Might laugh while waving his arm in the air. This made Nemo laugh to as he walked next to his friend. Suddenly they both hear a weird gurgling noise, causing them to turn around. Their eyes widened as their heads tilted back to see the entirety of the thing in front of them. It was the sludge villain.

"A-a villain!?" Exclaimed Deku in shock.

"One of you'll make a perfect skin suit to hide in." Gurgled the villain as it charged them.

"Run!" Shouted Nemo as he grabbed Midoriya and spun him around, allowing for the two of them to take off. They didn't get far as the villain descended upon them, pushing Nemo aside as he began to force himself into Izuku's mouth, causing the green haired boy to let out muffled screams. "Izuku!" Shrieked Nemo as he got up and tried to pull his friend.

"Don't worry, I'm just taking over his body, and it'll be easier for all of us if you don't fight back, don't worry, it'll only hurt him for a second." Gurgled the villain. Deku And Nemo both started clawing at the sludge, trying to pull it away from his mouth. "Don't bother, my body's made of liquid, though I have to thank you kid, you're a real hero to me. I need to get out of here before he catches me."

Nemo's eyes widened as Midoriya's arms stopped moving and fell to his sides. "Let him go!" He screamed.

Suddenly there was a loud clang as a sewer cover went flying through the air, this caused the heads of Nemo and the villain to turn towards the source of the sound, revealing a large man with blonde hair standing at the entrance to the tunnel. "Have no fear, for I am here." Said All Might. The villain let out a gurgling noise as it attacked the number one pro hero. All Might however dodged the attack, a sight that Nemo couldn't help but amaze at, then All Might reared his fist back and the reality of his situation suddenly hit Nemo like a ton of bricks.

The last thing he was able to think was,_"S**t"_ Before All Might yelled, "Texas Smash!" And threw his fist, creating a powerful whirlwind. Nemo brought his arms up to block, but was swept off his feet right before seeing the sludge villain burst apart, freeing Izuku. The two boys gave one last look at the pro before the world went dark.

* * *

"-ey! Hey!" Nemo was awoken to the feeling of a hand repeatedly tapping his cheek. Then the eyes of Deku and Nemo shot wide open as they saw All Might standing over them. "Thank goodness, thought we'd lost you there!" He Said cheerfully. Nemo heard Midoriya let out a scream of shock as he quickly crawled backwards and away from All Might. "Well it looks like you're alright, sorry about what happened back there, didn't mean to let you get caught up in my justicing." Said All Might. "Usually I'm better about keeping bystanders safe, but it seems like this city's sewer system is pretty hard to navigate!" Afte saying that, All Might let out a hearty laugh. Nemo And Izuku could only sit there and watch dumbfounded as their personal hero continued to talk. "Anyway, thank you very much young men! I've captured the villain and I can thank you for that!" He Said as he held up a soda bottle, which held the villain.

Then Nemo heard Deku start saying something about autographing his notebook, and when he turned around, he saw him freaking out because All Might had already done that. Nemo couldn't help but chuckle as Midoriya started bowing again and again to show his gratitude. "Anyway, I've gotta go drop this guy, so see you around." Said All Might as he started getting ready to leave. Suddenly he saw Izuku move.

"Izuku waaaaaaiiiii-!" Screamed Nemo as Deku grabbed All Might, And Nemo grabbed him, and the three of them took off into the sky.

All Might looked at them in shock. "Hey, are you crazy!? Let go! I love my fans and all but this is too much!"

"Are _you_ crazy!?" Shrieked Nemo. "We're flying! If we let go now we'll get turned into pancakes! Very red pancakes!"

"Oh yeah." Said All Might.

"There are just so many things I wanna ask you!" Said Midoriya.

"Same here!" Shouted Nemo.

"Alright! Just close your mouths and eyes!" Said All Might. Nemo and Izuku nodded and did as he said.

* * *

Nemo And Deku And their hands on their knees as they tried to regain their composure. "My whole life just flashed before my eyes." Whimpered Midoriya.

"Not a smart move. Bang on the door, someone will let you in." Said All Might as he prepared to leave. "Now I've gotta go, see you on the flip side."

"Wait not yet!" Exclaimed Izuku as he started to follow All Might.

"I can't! I don't have any time!" Said All Might.

"I have to know!" Said Deku, then he froze in place, as his memories came back of what had happened when he was diagnosed as Quirkless. "We're Quirkless! Nemo and I!" Said Midoriya, causing All Might to stop. "We're just normal, powerless kids, can we ever hope to be someone like you!?"

All of a sudden, a bunch of white smoke surrounded All Might's body, once it was gone, it revealed his true form to the pair of them. This time, both Nemo and Izuku screamed.

**I'll stop it there now. Hope you all liked the first chapter. Sorry if the story seems to go kinda fast, but when it comes to stuff that's going to stay the same in the story I'm probably just gonna skip those parts and I'm just gonna graze over these parts quickly because I want to get to the more interesting stuff. With that in mind, I'm gonna go, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**MHA: Draigon**_

**I am here! With another chapter! Hope y'all are ready for another chapter of MHA: Draigon. Before I continue, I'd like to point something out thanks to someone's comment on ao3. The whole Bakugou being bullied too thing was not my idea, I took inspiration from Kimidoolez's villainwaifu AU, I like their idea and integrated it into my story and I apologize for not mentioning that in the previous chapter.**

**Here's their tumblr - kimbapchan**

**With that in mind, on with the fic!**

"Stupid f*****g hag, making me by stupid f*****g groceries." Muttered Katsuki as he stormed out of the store and was walking down the street. _"I wonder what Deku and Fish are doing." _He thought. Suddenly a weird clunking noise from an ally caught his attention. He stopped in front of it and peered inside, but saw nothing. Then he decided to weigh his options. Option a: be a coward and walk away. Option b: Be Katsuki Bakugou and walk in headfirst to see what was up. You can probably guess which he chose. _"Yeah, this isn't cliche at all." _Thought Kacchan as he walked through the alleyway. Suddenly there was a weird gushing sound behind him, and he turned around just in time to see what essentially looked like sentient snot attack him.

* * *

Toshinori Yagi (Ima just gonna call him Toshinori when he's in Small Might mode) quietly stood there for the kids to finish screaming. "Y-y-you-" Stuttered Izuku.

"I-is that really you All Might?" Asked Nemo.

"Yup, it is indeed, I, All Might." Replied Toshinori.

"B-but how!? You look s-so…" Said Deku, but trailed off.

"Skinny? Small? Disturbing?" Suggested Toshinori.

"Uh, let's go with, unhealthy." Suggested Nemo.

"What I don't get is how you went from All Might to, well, Small Might?" Said Midoriya in confusion. Then Toshinori explained to them his three hour rule and how he flexes during that time.

"Has it always been like this?" Asked Nemo. Toshinori told him no, then revealed to them his injury and how it resulted in his current situation.

"Honestly boys, I'm going to have to be honest with you." Said Toshinori, "Being a hero is dangerous, and that's with a Quirk, attempting such a profession without one would be downright suicide. Give up. Maybe become a police officer, it's a fine line of work."

Nemo looked over to see the look of shattered hope on Izuku's face. He didn't just look sad, he looked completely broken. And this made Nemo angry. "How dare you." He snarled.

"Hmm?" Asked Toshinori in confusion.

"How dare you!?" He shouted angrily as he stormed over to Toshinori, grabbing the older man by his color and bringing him down so that they were eye level. "Izuku's dream, his entire life, has been dedicated to becoming a hero, it's all he's ever wanted, and now you're telling him to throw it away because he doesn't have a god d**n Quirk!?"

"N-nechan!?" Exclaimed Deku.

"If that's what you truly think, then you're no hero." Spat Nemo as he pushed the now dumbfounded Toshinori away, then turned and began to walk away. "C'mon Izuku, let's get out of here." Said Nemo. Midoriya slowly nodded before following his friend. Before they left though, Nemo turned and looked at Toshinori out of the corner of his eye. "Don't worry All Might, we'll keep your secret, but only because there are so many people who depend on you, can unlike you, I don't want to shatter the hopes of others." With that, the two middle schoolers left Toshinori to his own devices. The older man sighed before reaching down to pat his leg, that's when he noticed something that made his heart drop. The bottle containing the sludge villain was gone. Suddenly he heard the sound of explosions in the distance.

"Oh no." Whispered Toshinori.

* * *

"I can't believe him, where does he get off, saying that you can't be a hero because you're Quirkless." Said Nemo angrily.

"I can't believe you said that to All Might, the number one hero." Said Izuku.

Nemo sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Doesn't matter who I said it too, it's the truth." He said.

"Good idea using the fire escape to get down." Said Deku, trying to change the subject. All he got was a grunt that sounded something like 'thanks' in response. Suddenly the two of them heard explosions.

"You heard that too right?" Asked Nemo as he looked in the direction of the explosion. Midoriya simply nodded. "Let's go." Said Nemo as he rushed to check it out with Izuku in close pursuit.

* * *

Nemo and Deku stared in a combination of shock and horror. "Izuku, isn't that…?" Asked Nemo.

"Mmhm." Whimpered Midoriya with his hands over his mouth, and a horrified expression on his face. They could overhear the heros talking, as well as the civilians, and the true weight of their actions sunk in.

_"It's our fault... All Might wasted his energy to rescue us... and with his time gone, he can't help Katsuki." _Thought Nemo, he looked over to Izuku and saw that he was thinking the same thing. Nemo looked back to Bakugou, and saw how scared their friend looked. He barely noticed when his bag fell to the ground and his legs started moving. The pros stared in shock as Nemo and Deku rushed into the fray.

But his words fell on deaf ears as Deku chucked his backpack at the villain. Everyone watched in shock as Midoriya and Nemo clawed at the sludge, trying to free their friend.

"Deku!? Fish!? What are you doing here?!" Shouted Katsuki.

"I don't know! My legs! They just started moving!" Shouted Izuku. Suddenly memories flashed through Nemo's head, memories of their friendship, of the bullies, of their families, of what All Might said.

Then, after a moment, Izuku looked at Kacchan and said, "Kacchan, I just couldn't stand by and watch you die."

"He's right! Katsuki! You're our friend!" Shouted Nemo.

_"C**p, I'm not gonna make it." _Thought Toshinori as he tried to activate his muscle form.

"Just a little longer kid, and I'm done playing with you!" Gurgled the villain as it swung a sludge arm at the boys.

"Save the boy! This thing'll kill him!" Shouted one of the heros.

Nemo's eyes widened as the arm came towards them, time around him seemed to screech to a halt. _"No." _He thought. Suddenly he felt a twinge in his chest. _"No!" _There it was again. _"I won't let you hurt my friends!" _Suddenly an unexpected memory came to him. It was one of Natsu using his magic. On instinct, Nemo swung his hand at the incoming arm, as he felt his right arm heat up. Suddenly a burst of flame exploded from his arm, evaporating the sludge. This caused the eyes of everyone around him to widen in shock. Nemo stared at his arm. Did he really just do that. Suddenly Nemo's darted to the side and he spotted the nearby flames from Bakugou's explosions. Instinct told him to open his mouth and start inhaling. As he did, a vacuum like noise was heard as the flames began to get drawn towards Nemo as they went into his mouth.

"He ate the flames!?" Shouted one of the heros in shock.

"Nechan, how did you?" Asked Izuku quietly.

"Honestly... I have no idea..." Said Nemo.

"Don't ignore me you brats!" Shouted the villain as it tried to attack again.

"Duck Izuku!" Shouted Nemo as he reared his arm back. Deku quickly rected as he jumped back, just in time for Nemo to shout, "Fire. Dragon. Iron Fist!" and swung his arm as the villain, then a large burst of flame came from his fist that blasted the villain off of Katsuki. Mt. Lady was quick to react, using her arms to block any flames that might get to far.

Once the villain was off, Bakugou groaned as he fell to the ground, and Nemo let out a sigh as he fell to his knees, while staring at his arm in shock.

* * *

The pros were mad. Very mad. Katsuki was given a towel to wipe the black smudges on his face that'd wound up on his face due to Nemo's attack. "You know the law kid, you aren't allowed to use your Quirk to attack someone else. No matter the reason." Said Death Arms.

"I- I know but-" Said Nemo.

"Then why did you do it?" Demanded Kamui Woods.

"Because I didn't even know I had a Quirk!" Said Nemo abruptly. This caused both pros, as well as Deku and Kacchan to look at him in surprise. "My... my Quirk never developed, actually up until now, Katsuki was the only one between the three of us with a Quirk." Said Nemo. "And in that split second, something just... snapped, and the next this I knew... I was shooting fire."

The pros stared at him for a moment before Death Arms sighed. "Well... it sounds like you're telling the truth, so we're just gonna let you off with a slap on the wrist this time, but _only _this time. Do I make myself clear?" He said.

"Yes." Said Nemo.

"Good... now get out of here kids before the media eats you alive." Said Death Arms as he then turned his head to look at the growing swarm of reporters.

* * *

Now the three friends were walking home in silence. A very awkward silence. "...So…" Said Nemo.

"So you have a fire Quirk now?" Asked Kacchan.

"I... I think so, it was weird, I just suddenly had a memory of Natsu flash through my head, and the next thing I know, I'm shooting fire." Said Nemo.

"And eating it." Said Izuku.

"Aaaaand eating it." Said Nemo.

"Sounds suspicious." Said Bakugou.

"Katsuki I swear! I never lied to you or anythi-" Started Nemo.

"Just shut the h**l up Fish." said Bakugou as he cut Nemo off by wrapping his arms around his friend. "I know you didn't lie to us, that's not who you are."

"K-Katsuki." Said Nemo softly.

"Oi Deku, get the f**k over here nerd." Said Katsuki as he extended an arm to Izuku. Deku smiled softly as he rushed over and hugged the both of them.

After a little bit, the three of them separated. "Well, I'd best get back to following All Might's advice and give up on my dream." Said Midoriya.

"Wait, back the f**k up. What!?" Demanded Kacchan.

"All Might said that since Izuku is Quirkless, he shouldn't try to be a hero." Explained Nemo.

Now Bakugou was seething. "Why that-" he started to say, but was cut off.

"I am here!" Shouted All Might as he appeared out of nowhere.

"-son of a b***h!" Screeched Katsuki as he and Izuku both screamed in surprise. Then All Might transformed into Toshinori and puked up blood, which led to more screaming.

That was when Toshinori noticed Kacchan's presence and his face paled. "Don't worry All Might, you can trust Katsuki." Said Nemo, seeing the pro's worry.

Toshinori sighed and quickly debriefed Bakugou on his injury. "Actually, I came here because I needed to talk to you two." Said Toshinori as he nodded to Nemo and Izuku. This caught their attention. "Now I just wanna go on the record and say that what you did was very foolish, if it hadn't been for your friend revealing that he wasn't Quirkless, you'd be dead right now." This was directed at Deku, who was now looking at the ground in disappointment, which caused a large tick mark to appear on Katsuki's forehead. "However, this leads me to my next point, I told you that it was impossible to be a hero without a Quirk, so when I saw you rush in to save the life of your friend, it inspired me to act as well." This cause the three of them to look at Toshinori with wide eyes. "You see kids, all of the most famous heros have a story, and each of those stories start the same way. Their bodies moving without them thinking, so that they pull save the life of someone else. And that's what happened today." As he said this, tears welled up in Izuku's eyes as he clutched the collar of his uniform and fell to his knees. Nemo And Kacchan both watched their friend and Toshinori in silent awe, then what he said next changed everything. "Young man, you too can become a hero."

Nemo put a hand over his mouth as tears of joy threatened to spill over, so instead he opted to crouch down and hug his friend. Bakugou gave a fake sigh of annoyance before crouching and wrapping his arm around the two of them. Toshinori quietly stood there and what he said next really threw them off. "I deem you worthy of my Quirk."

"...the f**k?" Asked Katsuki.

**Ah Katsuki, as eloquent as ever. That's another chapter folks. Ok, first things first, I should go on the record right now and say that you shouldn't expect me to update this often, I just happen to be in a good mood regarding this story and have a bunch of stuff in my head that I wanna get down on paper, er, screen. Anywho, that's all I've gotta say about this except that I'd really appreciate it if you'd favorite, follow, and leave a review on my story. Until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**MHA: Draigon**_

**Howdy ficcers! (Peace Sign) hope y'all are ready for chapter numero quatro! Also, I'm sure all of you are _uber_ confused regarding Nemo's Quirk, 'm I right? Don't worry, I'll be explaining it… eventually. Maybe this chapter depending on how things go. ...Welp, on with the fic!**

"No seriously, what the actual f**k?" Asked Katsuki. Nemo face palmed.

"May I remind you that you're talking to the number one pro hero d*****s?" Asked Nemo.

"The f**k did you just call me you little piece of s**t!? I'll f*****g kill you!" Roared Kacchan.

"I've see this one has quite the mouth." Stated Toshinori.

"Shut up!" Shouted Bakugou.

"Moving on." Said Nemo.

"You said that you deemed me worthy of your power, what does that mean?" Asked Izuku in confusion.

"I guess I should elaborate. You see, I have a Quirk that improves my strength, though I wasn't born with it, it has the power to be passed down from one person to the next, each person honing and improving it, and the name of this power is: One for All. And you, young man, are going to be my successor." Explained Toshinori.

"No way, that's incredible Izuku, now all three of us are going… to… have… Quirks…" Nemo trailed off as he and the others saw Deku go off on another one of his crazy ramblings. Nemo shut him up with a quick smack to the back of the head.

"But why me though?" Asked Midoriya.

"Because, you proved that you have the guts and the heart of a true Hero, now you just need the power." Explained Toshinori. This caused smiles to appear on the faces of the middle schoolers.

"I accept." Said Izuku happily.

* * *

"Can someone please remind me why we're here?" Demanded Katsuki.

"That's one of life's greatest-" Started Nemo.

"Don't you even f*****g start!" Roared Bakugou. Nemo did his best his to restrain a smile as he put his hands up in surrender. "But seriously, why are we here?"

"Because young Midoriya is not physically ready to wield One for All." Explained All Might.

"What!? I thought you said that he was f*****g worthy of your power d**n it!?" Roared Kacchan as tears welled up in Deku's eyes and All Might took pictures of him with his phone.

"He has the heart and spirit of a hero, and while it appears that he's received _some _training." Said All Might.

"I take partial credit for that." Said Nemo as he raised his hand. "I suggested that his mother enroll him into the same martial arts place that I went to."

"His body isn't there quite yet though, honestly if I gave him One for All now, his arms and legs would explode… in theory that is, fortunately every person that's ever wielded One for All was physically capable." Explained All Might. He could tell from the looks on their faces that his words fully registered with them.

"Ok… but why here?" Asked Nemo, still not getting that part.

"The entrance exam for UA takes place in ten months, in those ten months, young Midoriya must clear this entire beach." Said All Might as he spread his arms, gesturing to all the trash. "And of course, young Bakugou and Draigon-"

"_Please_ just call me Nemo, I prefer my first name." Said Nemo.

"Young Nemo," Amended All Might, "Are _not _allowed to assist."

The boys were a little disappointed, but they had already assumed that this was the case. "Fish," Said Bakugou, "you and I can stand to the side and do our own training. And you can show me how your Quirk works."

"Oh yeah that's right, Nemo, how _does _your Quirk work?" Asked Midoriya.

"Actually... I don't know, but I think I have an idea, here let me try something." Said Nemo as he turned and walked towards an old washing machine until he was standing about three feet away from it. Then he cocked his arm back before shouting, "Gum Gum" Then he threw a punch while shouting, "Pistol!" When he did this, his arm literally became longer as it slammed into the machine, smashing it. The others all stared in shock. Then Nemo retracted his arm. "I knew it... I can copy anime powers." Said Nemo.

Everyone stared at him. "That... is somehow simultaneously the most powerful, and the most stupid Quirk I've ever seen." Said Kacchan. This made Nemo laugh.

"Yeah, well now I can probably use whatever power I want, whenever I want."

"That… _cannot_… be fair." Said Kacchan.

"Welcome to life." Deadpanned Nemo.

"What's the catch?" Asked Izuku.

"Hmm?" Asked Nemo.

"There's a catch isn't there? What's the downside to your Quirk?" Asked Deku.

Nemo blinked before letting out a light chuckle. "Nothing gets past you does it Izuku? You're right, actually, there are a couple of drawbacks to this Quirk. First of all: I don't have very much training with this power, so I don't know how many abilities I can actually copy at any given time, moreover... just doing that made me feel a little tired." Said Nemo.

"Those are some- blergh!" Said All Might as he turned back to Toshinori and spat up some blood, causing the three boys to jump. He coughed and wiped his mouth. "Those are some interesting abilities that your Quirk has, and what about you young Bakugou? What is your Quirk?"

"My palms sweat a substance similar to nitroglycerin which I can detonate at will." Explained Katsuki as he held up his hand and did an explosion as an example.

"A useful power I'm sure." Said Toshinori.

Yeah, now if we're done sharing, can we get to work?" Asked Kacchan.

"But of course." Said Toshinori.

* * *

Nemo and Bakugou stood across from each other at about four feet from each other. "Are you sure this is ok?" Asked Nemo worriedly, he didn't want to get in trouble again.

"Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I promise to take any and all blame." Said All Might.

"C'mon Fish, stop whining already, let's test your Quirk out in a fight." Said Katsuki.

"That's right, you have little to no training regarding your newfound power young Nemo, this is the best way." Said All Might.

"If you say so..." Said Nemo.

"Good. Now... begin!" Said All Might as he lifted his arm and swiftly brought it down.

Katsuki let out a shout as he propelled himself using his Quirk before bringing his arm back for a strong right hook. Nemo quickly brought his left arm up to block, before throwing his own right hook, catching the explosion user off guard and knocking him back. "Gum Gum Pistol!" Shouted Nemo as he stretched his left arm and punched Kacchan in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

All Might nodded his head at the two in approval before turning his attention back to Midoriya, who was busy running with a tire slung around his shoulder. "C'mon, move faster young Midoriya!" Called All Might, before vanishing in a cloud of smoke and returning to his true form.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Shouted Nemo as he swung a flaming fist at Bakugou, who deflected with one arm before using the other to launch an explosion into Nemo's side, causing him to double over, allowing the explosion user to literally blast Nemo in the face. Nemo's head went back from the force, then he let out a growl as he swiftly brought his head forward, headbutting Kacchan in the nose. Bakugou let out a hiss of pain as his hand darted up to his nose, which now had red fluid dripping from it, then his eyes widened as he saw both of Nemo's arms rear back. "Gum Gum Gatling!" Roared Nemo as he unleashed a barrage of punches into Katsuki, knocking him back.

Bakugou landed on his back, then growled as he shouted, "Die!" And launched another explosion at Nemo, cuffing him in the side of the head, causing him to growl as he punched Kacchan in the side. They both then pushed off of each other. The pair growled before charging once more.

* * *

The two kept at it for a while until they were both panting and exhausted from their fight. They were laying on their backs while staring at the sky. "I... win..." Wheezed Nemo.

"Screw... you... I totally... won..." Gasped Katsuki.

"Yeah... in your dreams... maybe..." Retorted Nemo.

"Well it looks like you two had fun." Said Toshinori and Izuku as they both walked over and looked down at the tired boys.

"Yeah... we had a real blast." Said Nemo with a grin.

Bakugou let out a pained groan. "I'd kill you if I wasn't so tired." He said.

"But if you did that, you and Izuku would be lonely." Said Nemo.

"We'd survive somehow." Said Katsuki.

"That's so sad... could somebody play Despacito?" Asked Nemo.

This time there was groaning all around. "That's it, you're dead." Said Katsuki as he started to get up.

"Just try it." Said Nemo as he did the same.

Deku and Toshinori sighed in exasperation. "Are they always like this?" He asked.

"Sadly yes." Chuckled Midoriya.

"Good, then they'll fit right in at U.A." Said Toshinori with a smile.

* * *

The ten months flew by. Midoriya trained, and trained, and trained some more. On top of that he still had to keep up with school, which was no easy feat, and training was delayed more than once due to bullies starting trouble. Despite the reprimands of overworking himself, Izuku continued to push forward, showing them his determination to be a hero. Now it was the last day before the exams. Nemo, Bakugou, and Toshinori couldn't help but stare in shock and awe at the now completely clean beach. "Holy, super c**p!" Exclaimed the now transformed All Might, causing Nemo and Katsuki to sweatdrop at the older man before watching him dash off to catch the falling Deku. "Well done young Midoriya, you've finished your training, and with just hours to spare, but it looks like the training worked out, because you've turned out even better than I expected." Said All Might as he pulled out his phone, showing them the Midoriya that had started the training, and comparing him to the Izuku who was now in front of them. Then All Might plucked off a strand of his hair. "Now… eat this." Said All Might.

"...say what?" Asked Deku.

**Well that was fun. And up next is the entrance exam (whoop!) Hey, here's a challenge, Nemo's only copied from two characters so far, Natsu and Luffy, if you can suggest who he'll copy from next (already planned it out btw) I'll give a shout out to you in the next chappy? How does that sound? Also, some other animes that Nemo's watched but weren't mentioned were Pokémon, The Seven Deadly Sins, Soul Eater, and Yu-Gi-Oh, just as an FYI. With that all said and done, I'm gonna jet, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**MHA: Draigon**_

**I have returned fic fans! First off, I'd like to thank Axlexington, and ainchan98, for your attempts at guessing the next power Nemo would copy, and while they were good guesses, I'm not using them yet, especially not the first for the sake of I don't wanna blow someone's head off, or liquify their organs, or something equally bad. And the second one will be used eventually, there are just other powers that I plan on doing at specific times, so just be patient. **

**It's time for the entrance exams! And for our hero's to make their first friends… well, Nemo And Izuku will, Katsuki'll probably just annoy everyone he meets. Anyway, on with the fic!**

Nemo, Deku, and Kacchan were all on their way to the place where they'd take the entrance exams. Midoriya had a hand over his mouth as he tried to resist his urge to vomit. "Urgh, I ate the hair, but I don't feel any different." Said Izuku.

"Hmm… well All Might did say that it'd take a couple hours to kick in." Said Nemo.

"I can't believe we made it." Said Deku as he changed the subject, looking back at the exam hall. "This is where we take our next big step." As he said this he began to walk, but then tripped over his own feet.

"Or he'll just die." Deadpanned Bakugou. All of a sudden, Midoriya's descent was abruptly halted, causing his friends to blink in surprise. Then their gazes drifted to his right as they all saw a brown haired girl with her hand on Izuku's shoulder, causing the green haired boy to float.

"Sorry I didn't ask first, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching your friend." Said the girl as she helped straighten Deku out. "Isn't this exciting?" She asked with a bright smile. Then she turned and walked inside.

Then Katsuki turned and looked at the now super happy Midoriya before rolling his eyes and saying, "Don't get too excited, you didn't even say anything to her." This caused Izuku's head to then drop as an aura of depression came from him.

Nemo let out a chuckle. "C'mon you guys, we need to-" He said, but was cut off.

"Look out!" They heard someone screech, causing their heads to turn as a blur of pink slammed into Nemo, causing both of them to become very well acquainted with the pavement. Nemo groaned as he sat up, seeing the person who'd run into him. She had pink skin, and had small horns protruding from her head. "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention." She groaned as he rubbed the back of her head.

"It's fine." Groaned Nemo as he stood up, then extended a hand to help her up. She took it, and then thanked him before running inside. Nemo watched her go, then turned to his friends. "C'mon, let's head in." He said.

* * *

Nemo felt anxious, very anxious. He was now waiting outside the testing field, after having completed the first part of the exam and Present Mic's speech. Nemo couldn't help but smile to himself as he remembered how Kacchan told off that blue haired guy. Then the memory of his friends caused the nerves to return as he remembered that the three of them had all been put in separate exam fields. Bakugou had gone to field A, Nemo stood in front of C, and if he remembered correctly, Deku had gone to the B field. Nemo jumped as he heard Present Mic start to shout something, and the next thing he knew, the doors were open and everyone was running. Nemo knew that he needed to calm down, so he took a deep breath, and ran, letting instinct take the wheel. He rushed the robots, obliterating one after the next using a combination of his Gum Gum and Dragon Slayer powers that he copied from Natsu and Luffy. Nemo had discovered that it actually took some energy to copy new powers, so he decided to hold off on that for now, especially since it also appeared that he needed to train each of his new abilities after receiving them because they were nowhere near the level of power that those he copied them from possessed.

* * *

Nemo stopped to take a breath, he'd been running around for a while now and had obliterated so many bots that he'd lost track.

Suddenly a robot appeared next to him, and was about to clobber him. "Hey, look out!" He heard a familiar voice shout. Suddenly a weird good splattered on the robot, causing it to melt. Then the pink girl came sliding up to him on a similar substance to what destroyed the machine.

"Thanks." Said Nemo as he looked at the melted machine. "I'm Nemo by the way, Nemo Draigon, And I prefer being referred to by my first name if that's alright with you." (For those of you who aren't sure, the "ai" in his last name is pronounced the same way you'd pronounce the "ai" in words like "brain" or "raid" so his name is pronounced dr-ā-gon)

"Name's Ashido, Mina Ashido, call me whatever makes you comfortable." Replied Mina.

"It's nice to meet you Mina, so I take it you've got some sort of acid Quirk?" Said Nemo.

"That's right, I can produce a special fluid from my skin, which I can control the acidity of." Explained Ashido.

"That's really cool, I wish Izuku was here, he'd love to see a Quirk like that." Said Nemo. Then he said, "duck." As he punched another robot.

"We should get back to the exam." Said Mina.

"Agreed." Said Nemo, suddenly the ground began to rumble. Their heads whipped towards the source of the rumbling revealing the colossal zero pointer robot.

"Oh my god!" Shrieked Ashido.

"Isn't this a little extreme?" Squeaked Nemo.

The robot took a step (this one has legs) and swung its arm, destroying the top half of a building and sending the rubble towards some of the rest takers, including Nemo and Mina. "Look out!" Shouted Ashido as she pushed Nemo out of the way.

Nemo Grunted as his head hit the pavement, causing his ears to ring and his head to feel dizzy. Spots danced in front of his vision as he tried to look around and analyze the situation. His eyes landed on Mina, who had an arm and leg trapped under rubble. "Mina?" Groaned Nemo in confusion.

"Don't worry about me, just get out of here before that hunk of junk crushes us both!" Said Ashido as she tried to free herself.

Nemo's eyes drifted upward as the robot approached them. He realized that if they stayed put, they'd be crushed, but Mina was crushed and couldn't move. Nemo grit his teeth and clenched his fist.

Ashido was trying to melt the rubble to free herself, but it was taking too long, her eyes then darted upward as she saw the robots raised foot prepare to take another step, and they were right in its path. She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable as the behemoth's foot came down. After a moment though, she realized that she was still alive and (relatively) unhurt. Her eyes slowly opened, then widened at what she saw. Just in front of her was Nemo, with both of his arms raised as he caught the robot's foot and was now supporting the full weight of the mech. "N-Nemo!? Are you crazy!? I told you to run!" Exclaimed Mina.

"N-no, w-way. I-i'm going t-to become a h-hero," Grunted Nemo as he strained against the weight of the mech. "Which means, I-I can't stand by when someone's in danger. Hey, do you remember U.A.'s motto?" As he asked this, his legs began to bend, making it seem like he was starting to give under the pressure. "If not, let me remind you: Go Beyond. Plus, ULTRAAAAAAA!" He roared as his legs and arms extended sending the foot into the air throwing the mech off balance, then he took off into the air, Ashido's eyes widened as she watched him, at first she'd thought he'd simply jumped, but then Nemo abruptly changed his direction of travel, revealing that he didn't jump. He was _flying_. Nemo roared as he started flying around the robot and punching it in various spots, until he stopped directly in front of it's head. Nemo took a deep breath as he then moved his hands so that they were next to his left hip. "Ka...me..." Said Nemo, focusing energy into his hands, "ha...me..." Then he moved his hands in front of him as he shouted, "Ha!" Suddenly a blue energy beam fired from his hands that bore a hole clean through the machine's head, it stayed there for a moment before the entire head exploded.

Then he landed in front of Mina.

Mina couldn't help but stare in open mouthed shock at what just happened. Nemo gave her a grin. "How was that?" He asked, then groaned before swaying side to side and collapsing right next to her. Ashido let out a cry of surprise as she finished melting the rubble. Once she was free, she tried to go to him, but had difficulty because she could barely move the limbs that had been trapped.

"Oh my god Nemo! Are you ok!?" She Cried.

"Don't worry, just… over taxed my Quirk." Groaned Nemo weakly. "It takes a bit out of me to acquire new abilities, and even more to use them on that scale."

"What kind of crazy Quirk do you have?!" She practically shrieked.

"Tell you what, if we end up getting in, I'll be sure to tell you." Said Nemo with a grin. Ashido groaned as her head went forward. After resting for a moment, Nemo walked over to Ashido and gently picked her up. "C'mon, let's get you to a doctor." He said. Mina said nothing as she let him carry her, fortunately they found Recovery Girl quickly enough and Ashido's wounds were healed. After that they decided to exchange contact info and bid each other good bye, with the hopes that they'd meet again soon.

* * *

Soon after Nemo met up with Midoriya and Katsuki. The three of them discussed how their exams went, Kacchan was shocked to hear about what had happened with the zero pointers. "I didn't get the chance to fight mine, I was on the opposite side of the field, even if I'd tried, I wouldn't have made it in time to do anything. Said Bakugou.

"I can't believe how badly I messed up." Groaned Izuku as he put his face in his hands.

"How did you do with One for All?" Asked Nemo.

"Not good, I only used it once, and when I did, my arm and both my legs suffered severe bruising and muscle damage, Recovery Girl Said I had come just shy of breaking the bones in all three of my limbs. On top of that I would've been turned into street paste if that girl from before hadn't used her Quirk on me again." Explained Deku.

"Well, I think I did pretty good, I trashed so many bots that I lost track." Said Katsuki.

"Same, how about you Izuku, how many did you get?" Asked Nemo.

"Other than the zero pointer? Diddly squat." Said Midoriya.

"_What!?"_ Exclaimed Kacchan And Nemo.

"Honestly the only reason I went after that thing was because the girl who saved me was trapped and would've gotten hurt if I hadn't done anything." Said Izuku.

"Well, even if you didn't get any points, you proved yourself as a true hero." Said Nemo, then a thought came to him. "...huh."

"What is it?" Asked Bakugou.

"I think there was more to this test than they let on." Was the only thing Nemo Said as he got up and started heading home, leaving his confused friends behind.

* * *

Nemo's suspicions were confirmed when he received the holo message from All Might. The pro hero told him the amount of combat points he acquired, as well as told him about the rescue points and how he had received a fair share of those. Not only did Nemo get in, he came in first place, with Katsuki coming right after him. Nemo couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he walked to his bed, crashing out right before receiving a text from a certain pink haired girl.

**Before any of you ask, the relationship between Mina and Nemo is, and will remain platonic, I just liked Mina's character and thought she and Nemo would have a good dynamic (kind of like their own version of the Todoroki/Deku friendship) So for those of you who couldn't guess, Nemo copied Goku's powers this time. What more, Nemo is actually going to acquire the powers of three more characters by the time the mock battles roll around, if you can successfully guess any of the three, I'll give you a shoutout (and yes, you can do three different guesses) With that aside, I'm gonna bounce, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**MHA: Draigon**_

**Hey, hey, howdy! There is no need to be afraid, and do you know why? Because another chapter is here! It's time for the first day of classes, and with both Izuku having better control of his Quirk, and Nemo joining the fray, we can only wonder how things'll go. With that in mind, on with the fic!**

Early the next morning, Nemo found that his phone had been blowing up with texts.

**[Mina 20:00]**

Hey Nemo!

**[Mina 20:10]**

Nemo?

**[Mina 20:19]**

You there muscle boy?

**[Mina 20:21]**

Nemooooooooo *Sad emoji*

The messages went on for a while. Nemo chuckled as he typed a response.

**[Nemo 6:19]**

Hey Mina, sorry, I fell asleep pretty much as soon as I got home, so I missed your texts.

Nemo was about to put his phone away, but he noticed another text.

**[Izuku 6:07] **

All Might called me to the beach, you and Kacchan should come too.

**[Nemo 6:20]**

On my way.

With that, Nemo hopped out of bed, drank some orange juice, put a piece of toast in his mouth, and started running.

* * *

the exams, especially young Bakugou and Nemo who managed to reach the top two spots, and kudos to young Midoriya for getting eighth place."

"Why the f**k didn't you warn Deku how f*****g dangerous you Quirk was?" Said Kacchan.

Toshinori sighed. "I'm sorry, I should've said something, just be glad that young Midoriya had his prior experience _before_ I started training him, otherwise he might've completely broken his arm and legs rather than the severe bruising that they did suffer." He explained.

Some explosions crackled in Bakugou's hands. "You're not helping your case." He growled.

"But _why_ is this happening? I don't get that." Asked Deku.

"Young Midoriya, why doesn't young Bakugou's explosions instantly destroy his hands, or why does Nemo's flames instantly damage his skin the moment he uses them?" Asked Toshinori.

When Midoriya couldn't provide an answer, Nemo did. "Because our bodies were adjusted to suit our Quirks, yours isn't."

"He's right, your body _will _adjust to suit One for All, but that'll take time." Explained Toshinori. "Though I do have to ask, what was your first use of One for All like, before you injured yourself.

"Kinda like an egg in a microwave." Said Izuku after thinking for a moment. This caused his friends to face palm.

* * *

The three friends meet up outside of class 1A in April. "So all three of us were put in the same class?" Stated Deku.

"Hey, maybe we'll get lucky and that blue haired j*****s isn't in our class." Joked Katsuki.

Though they were proven to be unlucky as when they opened the door, they immediately saw the person whom they'd been discussing as he was in a conversation with one of their other classmates. "Ah! It's you!" Said the blue haired boy rushed up to them. He introduced himself as Tenya Iida and apologized for how he'd treated Midoriya upon their first meeting.

"Just don't treat Deku like that again you a*s." Muttered Kacchan as he pushed past Tenya and walked to his desk.

"Sorry about that." Said Izuku as a large sweatdrop appeared on his head, "he's like that with pretty much anyone that isn't Nechan or I."

"If you say sooo- get your feet off the table!" Shouted Iida as he ran off to lecture Bakugou.

"Well this place seems interesting said a familiar voice from behind their backs, causing a scream to emit from Deku as he leapt into the air and whipped his head around while Nemo calmly turned around, but then widened his eyes in surprise as he saw both Mina, and that gravity girl standing behind them.

"Hey! Mina!" Said Nemo as he smiled at the pink girl. "You're in 1A as well?"

"You'd better believe it!" She Said as she gave him a smile and a thumbs up.

"Hey it's you!" Said Midoriya as he pointed at the gravity girl.

"I can't believe that you did that! The way you punched that robot was incredible!" Shouted the girl as she started to rant about how impressed she was by Izuku's display of power in the exam, not noticing his now red face that he his behind his arms.

"If you're only reason for being here is to make friends then you should just pack up right now." Said a new voice, everyone's heads turned and saw a man lying on the floor in a yellow sleeping bag. "Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course." Introduced the man as he began to unzip his bag and get up. While he did so, everyone stared at him in a shocked silence. The man introduced himself as their teacher, Mr. Aizawa and pulled out their gym clothes, telling them to put them on and head outside.

* * *

Everyone was shocked about their abrupt Quirk assessment test. Aizawa Explained That if they wanted to make it to the big leagues, they shouldn't waste time on pointless ceremonies. He then explains that since they couldn't use their Quirks in middle school, this'll test where their powers currently stand. Aizawa uses Katsuki as an example. Kacchan only threw about sixty-four meters in middle school, but after using his Quirk, Katsuki proceeds to throw over seven hundred meters. At first, the students are excited to participate, but Aizawa quickly shuts them down and announces that the student who ranks last in total points will be deemed hopeless and immediately expelled. The class is shocked by his announcement and the gravity girl declares that the rule is unfair. Aizawa replies that the world is unfair and it's a hero's job to combat that unfairness. The students were all having different thoughts regarding their current situation, but they all silently agreed that they needed to do their best.

* * *

Test 1: 50 meter dash.

Nemo looked to the side, next to him was Tenya and a girl with long green hair. "Runners, ready, set, go!" Said the machine, signaling their signal to start. Nemo focused, before using Goku's flight to, well, fly. And he was pretty fast too, In the end, he and Iida wound up ending in a tie. Nemo stood by and watched everyone else. He was impressed about how Mina and gravity girl applied their Quirks for speed boosts, and was unsurprised by Bakugou's use of explosions to propel himself. Though he frowned as Deku simply ran. Nemo stood and thought for a moment, there had to be a way for Midoriya to use his Quirk without incapacitating himself, right?

* * *

Test 2: Grip strength.

Nemo held the grip machine in his hand, before looking at one of his classmates, the one with six arms. He overheard how he'd ended up hitting five hundred and forty kilograms. Nemo took a breath and focused his strength that he acquired from Goku (he could only use the physical strength of any one person at a time, their physical strength does not stockpile like it does with One for All.) He, after a moment , let go and saw what he hit. "Three hundred." He muttered. Then he peered over at Izuku, and saw how the guy didn't even reach sixty. Nemo sighed, this was going to be hard.

* * *

Test 3: Standing long jump.

Nemo tilted his head to the side until he heard a satisfying crack, then crouched down and leapt while shooting fire from his hands and feet to propel himself through the air, deciding to take a page from Katsuki's book. Grunting as he hit the ground and rolled to avoid injury. Nemo looked and saw Deku's less than stellar landing.

* * *

Test 4: Side to side jumps

Nemo stared in shock as the grape head kept bouncing back and forth on those weird balls he pulled from his head. He blinked and simply relied on Goku's strenght again, hoping for the best.

* * *

Test 5: Ball throw

Everyone stared in shock as the gravity girl officially earned her nickname as the Infinity girl. Nemo was a little too shocked as he missed his name being called the first time. He snapped back into reality as Aizawa's frightening glare landed on him. "Sorry sir." Said Nemo nervously as he scratched the back of his head. He stepped up and his first instinct was to use Goku's strength again, but then he got an idea. "Sir, I have a request." He said.

"What is it?" Asked the teacher.

"I just need it so that nobody is standing directly behind me, otherwise, they could get hurt." Said Nemo.

"...Very well." Said Aizawa as he gestured to the other students to get out of the way.

Once they were clear, Nemo gripped the ball tightly before rearing his arm back, but when he did, his arm extended, and kept extending for as far as he could right now (about fifty meters). Once he reached his limit, he shouted, "Gum Gum!" Then his arm began to retract at an incredible rate, once his arm was near it's original length, he adjusted the angle of his arm so that it'd be in the proper position to launch the ball. "Catapult!" he shouted as the ball zoomed away. Everyone stared at the departing ball in shock.

"One thousand." Said Aizawa tiredly. Nemo sighed as he looked at the next person in-line: Izuku. Nemo's eyes narrowed, he knew that it was all or nothing now. If he doesn't pull something, he's going home. He winds up, and throws, and the ball barely makes any distance. The eyes of everyone widened. "I erased your Quirk." Said Aizawa, drawing everyone's attention. Then Izuku, Katsuki, And Nemo saw the goggles around his neck.

"Eraserhead, Quirk: Erasure, he can remove the effects of someone's Quirk with just a look, but the effect ends once he blinks." Said Nemo as he crossed his arms.

"Do you really think you have any chance of becoming a hero with a Quirk like that. Someone who can only throw one punch and then is just a liability has no place as a hero." Said the teacher. Then he sighed as his hair and eyes returned to normal. "I returned your Quirk, now take your turn he said. He then walked away and let Izuku try again.

Izuku clutched the ball nervously as thoughts of fear and paranoia raced through his head. Nemo looked at his friend. _"C'mon Izuku, I believe in you, and I know everyone else does too."_ He thought as he looked at the others. Katsuki, Iida, Mina, the gravity girl, and the rest of their class too, and he knew that All Might was watching from somewhere thanks to the heightened senses he picked up from Natsu.

Noticing the green haired boy's worry, Bakugou spoke up. "Oi Deku, stop worrying and throw the d**m ball." He told the green haired boy.

This made some of their classmates look at the spiky haired blonde. _"You didn't have to be so mean about it." _They thought.

His words however, yield a different result than that of what they were expecting as the fear on Midoriya's face seemed to vanish. "Thanks Kacchan." He said with more confidence.

_"That actually worked!?" _Thought the same classmates in shock, Nemo looked at them and couldn't help but laugh silently at them.

Izuku thought back to everything that had happened in the last ten months. His training with All Might and his friends, and his last few months of school. Nemo had decided to keep his Quirk secret from everyone else at school, just to spite them all for how they were treated. He thought about how his mom had supported him, and she was so shocked about how he had abruptly "developed" a Quirk, and so shortly after Nemo discovered his. He smiled at the memories. then took a deep breath as he reared back, and threw, and the ball flew like a rocket. Nemo looked and saw Deku's bruised finger, which he held up to show the teacher as he said with a pained smile, "Well, what do you think? I'm still standing.

Nemo and Aizawa couldn't help but smile. "This kid." Said the teacher.

**Done, done, done! Sorry, I meant to finish this yesterday, but ended up having to clean my backyard. (sweatdrop), so I just finished now. Look, I'm sorry if things are kinda boring right now, but once USJ starts things'll (hopefully) get more exciting. With that in mind I gotta jet so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**MHA: Draigon**_

**It's a-me! Nemon0416! This makes the sixth chapter of my story. This chapter is going to be a little bit more interesting because it'll be where the mock battles take place. (Or maybe the first part anyway, I might divy it up if it ends up dragging on) also you're all going to get to see an interesting side to Nemo. Anywho, let's get on with the fic**

After all of that was said and done, they did the last three exercises, with Midoriya managing to keep up, despite his hurt finger. Sadly he still ranked last. Then he found out that it was all a "logical ruse" as Aizawa had put it. There were a variety of reactions that came from the other students, and none of them were happy, save Deku. "Bakugou, take Midoriya to Recovery Girl would you?" Asked Aizawa. Katsuki gave the teacher a grunt in response, but did what he was asked. Then the rest of the class is dismissed.

Nemo saw Aizawa walk away out of the corner of his eye, before scowling and moving on. Then he checked to make sure no one was watching him before darting off, and using his stretch Quirk to climb along the wall, before stopping above where Aizawa was, discovering that his teacher was talking to All Might. He overheard All Might calling Aizawa a liar because he had once expelled an entire class. Eraserhead explains that Izuku is above the zero mark, and he can expel anyone who drops below the zero mark at any time.

"Is that so?" Asked Nemo as he dangled himself down, using his Gum Gum power.

"Y-young Nemo!?" Exclaimed All Might in shock.

"Hi All Might, sorry, I just needed to tell Mr. Aizawa something." Said Nemo as he glared at his teacher.

"Nemo Draigon, you had some of the highest marks in the assessment, what can I help you with?" Asked Aizawa.

"The only thing I need you to do," Said Nemo as he brought his leg down (which is what he'd been hanging from with his Quirk), "is to apologize to Izuku."

This shocked both pro heros. "And just what should I apologize for?" Questioned the teacher sternly.

"For insinuating That Izuku doesn't have what it takes to be a hero. He's spent his entire life admiring people like you and All Might, dreaming to become a hero, and having his peers ridicule him for it. So if I ever hear you say something like that again," Said Nemo as he grabbed Aizawa by his scarf, while using his Quirk to transform his arm into a blade, and while he did so,Aizawa saw Nemo's orange eyes become yellow while the pupils altered shape, becoming slits., "I will make you regret it."

Aizawa glared at his student before activating his Quirk. A moment passed, and then another, but nothing happened, Nemo's arm was still a blade. "What did you do?" Why can't I erase your Quirk." Demanded the teacher. Nemo smirked before pushing him away.

"Sorry sir, but I've gotta go to class, I'll be sure to answer your questions at another time, just be sure to remember what I said." Said Nemo as he turned and walked away.

Aizawa glared at him. "That d**n brat, who does he think he is." He Muttered angrily as he prepared to follow him, but was stopped as All Might wrapped a large hand around the underground hero's forearm.

"Please, let me speak to him." Said All Might. Aizawa glared at the number one hero, before sighing and relenting.

* * *

Nemo had his hands in his pockets as he walked to his young class. Suddenly a booming voice let out a loud, "I am here!" Causing Nemo to jump in surprise.

"All Might." Said the high schooler, acknowledging his friend's predecessor.

"Young Nemo, I hope you're aware of the gravity of your actions." Said the pro hero.

This caused Nemo to sigh. "Yes, I'm well aware that I shouldn't have done what I did." He Said.

"Good, as long as you realize what you did was wrong, and you apologize to Aizawa then-" Started All Might But was cut off.

"I don't think you heard me All Might, I said that I understood what I did was wrong, I never said I was gonna apologize." Cut in Nemo.

"I'm sorry?" Asked All Might uncertainly.

"Izuku's dream is to be a hero, a dream that he has spent most of his life ridiculed for, a dream that, save for Katsuki and I, everyone, even his own mother, believed was impossible. But despite that, he never gave up. So I don't care what happens to me, I'm going to help him achieve that dream, not as a hero, but as his friend." Said Nemo. "And if someone ever has the nerve to say that he _can't_ be a hero, they'll have to deal with me." Said Nemo. When he got no response from the pro, he turned and walked away.

* * *

The rest of the school day was rather uneventful, though Nemo said that he found Ms. Midnight to be… off putting. Now Nemo, Deku, And Bakugou were all meeting up front and preparing to head home. "Heeeeeeey!" They heard someone shout. They turned to see Iida and the gravity girl running towards them. Well the girl was, Iida was speed walking while waving his hands around like a nutty robot.

"Hey look, it's Round Face." Said Katsuki.

"You were really awesome out there you guys." Said the girl. "I'm Ochako Uraraka, and you're name's are Nemo, Deku, and Kacchan right?" She asked. As she got Kacchan and Midoriya's names wrong, this caused Izuku to sweat drop while a tick mark appeared on Bakugou's face.

"Uh, no, my name's Izuku Midoriya and Kacchan's name is Katsuki Bakugou. Deku and Kacchan are just our nicknames for each other." Explained Deku.

"Oh, my mistake." Said Uraraka sheepishly.

"Calling each other by nicknames. Have you two been friends for long?" Asked Tenya while waving his hands.

"Yup, Kacchan, Nechan, And I have been friends for as long as I can remember." Said Midoriya.

"Ugh let's get out of here." Groaned Katsuki as he turned and started walking.

"Can we walk with you?" Asked Ochako.

"Hm? Why do you wanna walk with us?" Asked Izuku.

"Why? Well we're friends aren't we?" Asked Iida.

This caused the other three to look at them in surprise. Then Deku smiled. "I guess so." He said. With that the three of them began to walk together.

"Hey, wait uuuuup!" They heard a new/familiar voice shout. They turned and saw that now it was Ashido running towards them.

"Hey Mina!" Said Nemo cheerfully as he saw the pink girl.

"Mind if I join you guys?" She asked with a smile.

"Do whatever ya want Racoon Eyes." Grunted Bakugou as he turned around and started walking. This caused Mina to let shout what her real name was before the six of them resumed walking.

* * *

The next day had been pretty normal so far, Nemo and his classmates went through the same routine as yesterday, only today things were gonna be different.

Suddenly, the group heard a loud, familiar, booming laugh. "I am here!" Everyone gawked in amazement, save for Nemo and Katsuki, as All Might appeared.

He then explained now it was time for their last, and best class. Hero Basic Training. Everyone started getting changed into their uniforms. Fortunately Nemo and Kacchan had reminded Izuku to submit a form for a professional to make his costume, otherwise they weren't sure what's he have done. Once they were in their costumes, they went outside. On the way out, Nemo stopped and looked in a mirror. He was wearing a jacket with flame design, a black undershirt, and some red pants, all of which were of course fireproof, he was also wearing his scarf, which was also fireproof. Nemo noticed that some of the others had incorporated special equipment into their suits, but he'd decided against it, seeing no need to add to an outfit that'd probably get trashed.

* * *

The class stood outside of Ground Beta. All Might goes through the rules. The class will be broken into teams of twelve, half heroes and half villains. Villains will guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying and the heroes must stop their scheme. If the heroes capture the villains or reach the nuclear core before time runs out, they win. If the villains manage to keep the nuclear core for the whole time or they capture the heroes, they win.

"Uh, All Might," Said Deku as he raised his hand with a sweat drop on the side of his head, "there's one slight problem."

"Ah? And what would that be young Midoriya?" Asked All Might.

"There's twenty one of us." Said Izuku.

"Er…" Said All Might nervously as he examined the class, realizing that he was right. "Ah right! Aizawa mentioned this." Said All Might as he put his fist in his hand. "Apparently the two students to get into the hero course with the lowest scores ended up tying, so 1a ended up getting an extra student."

This caused everyone else to sweat drop. "And he's just remembering this now?" The all thought.

"Sir, I have a solution, though please forgive me if it sounds arrogant on my part." Said Nemo as he raised his hand.

"And what would that be young Nemo?" Asked All Might, and the two of them noticed as the heads of the other students turned to look at them.

"You'll use whatever method you were planning to pair everyone else, except for me, and then the other fights will go accordingly, save for mine where I'll fight both remaining teams at the same time." Said Nemo. Once he was done, he heard very loud reactions from his peers, and most were not happy.

"What the h**l Fish!?" Shouted Bakugou.

"Such arrogance is unbecoming of a U.A. student!" Said Iida as he did chopping motions with his hands.

"Young Nemo, I would advise against this." Said All Might nervously.

"Just trust me on this would you?" Asked Nemo.

"...very well." Said All Might, relenting purely out of curiosity to see what he'd do. After that, the teams were decided. Team A: Izuku and Ochako, Team B: The one with six arms and the guy with ice on his left side, Team C: The grape head kid and the tall girl, Team D: Katsuki and Tenya, Team E: Mina and that flashy kid, Team F: The quiet guy and the guy wearing yellow, Team G: The two wearing leather jackets, Team H: the frog girl and the bird boy, Team I: the guy with the tail and the invisible girl, Team J: the redhead and the guy with the funny elbows, and then Nemo on his own team.

Nemo looked at the teams with his arms crossed. "Who'll I fight?" He wondered.

* * *

Iida and Bakugou were getting ready to fight Midoriya and Uraraka. "Ok, we should make a plan." Suggested Tenya.

"Sorry four eyes, but that ain't how we're doing things." Said Kacchan as he started walking to the door.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" Demanded Iida.

Katsuki looked over at him and held up his hand, which was crackling with small explosions. "Deku and I have something that we need to settle."

* * *

"So what's the plan Deku?" Asked Uraraka as she leaned over and looked at the map in his hand.

This caused Midoriya to jump in surprise before blushing at the girl and looking away. "Well- I- uh- wait, Deku?" Asked Izuku in surprise.

"Yeah! I know you're used to only Bakugou calling you that, but I think Deku sounds like a great name! And plus, I think it's kinda cute." Said Ochako with a smile.

"Deku it is!" Exclaimed Izuku with a red face. Then he frowned. "I'm a little nervous though."

"Why is that?" Asked Uraraka.

"We're fighting Kacchan, and Iida as well, they're both powerful." Said Deku.

"Don't worry, we can beat them, and even if we don't, at least we'll have tried." Said Ochako.

This caused Midoriya to smile. "You're right." He said. With that the two of them went in.

* * *

They silently wandered the halls trying to find their foes. "My guess is that at least one of them is guarding the weapon." Said Izuku. "And knowing Kacchan, it's probably not him."

He was proven right as he heard someone loudly shout, "Die you f****r!" Izuku quickly turned and jumped towards Ochako allowing them to get clear of a violent explosion, courtesy of Kacchan.

Deku then stood and faced his friend. "Kacchan, should've figured you come after us, let me guess, Iida is upstairs guarding the weapon?" He asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything you b*****d!" Snarled Bakugou as a vicious smile appeared on his face, and he held up one of his hand while explosions crackled inside of it. "Let's go Deku, me and you."

"Uraraka, run, Kacchan's only after me, you get to Iida and the weapon." Said Midoriya.

"But Deku! We should fight him together!" Said Ochako.

"You heard him, don't butt in Round face!" Snapped Katsuki as he attempted to dash past Izuku and blast Uraraka, but was stopped as Deku grabbed his arm. Then he turned and let out a shout as he swung Kacchan over his shoulder and into the ground.

"Kacchan, whenever you fight, you start with a right hook. I've spent my whole life studying heros, you and Nechan included. I'm not the timid boy that you had to protect when we were younger, so stand up and fight me with everything you've got!" Shouted Izuku.

Katsuki gave him a twisted smile as explosions crackled in his hands. "If you insist." He said.

**That's as good of a stopping point as any. Ok, I have a _slight_ problem and could use all of _your _help. I can't decide which teams Nemo should fight, currently there are three off the table: Teams A and D, obviously, and then Team B as well, so if you could suggest a team for him to fight in the review section, it'd be appreciated. So until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here. (Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**MHA: Draigon**_

**Chapter seven is a go! A shout out to Sad_Boi_Hour** **from ao3 and StarSaber5, you guys correctly guessed which power Nemo'd pick up in his fight during the mock battle, well, one of them anyway. It's time for Deku's and Kacchan's first real fight at U.A. So let's see how that goes. With that in mind, on with the fic!**

"_Bakugou, come in, give me a status report, where are you?" _Asked Iida over Katsuki's comm piece.

Kacchan growled before reaching up and putting his finger on the earpiece. "Just shut up and defend the weapon, I've got more important things on my plate."

"_Are you forgetting what our missi-" _Iida started to day something, but was cut off as Katsuki hung up on him.

* * *

"Hey, who's Bakugou talking to? I'm not hearing anything." Said the redhead. "Can we get any sound with this video?"

"Can you get an actual freaking shirt?" Commented Nemo with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the redhead's wardrobe.

"Hey! This look is manly! Besides even if I did wear a shirt my Quirk'd just rip it up, best to just skip that step and start off shirtless." He replied.

"He's got a radio in his ear so he can talk to his partner." Said All Might, going back to the redhead's original question while pointing to his own earpiece. "I gave it to him before the match started, along with a map of the building."

"Probably a pile of ash by now." Said Nemo with a flat expression.

"Wow, you're throwing some real shade at Blasty, thought you two were friends?" Commented the guy in the leather jacket.

"'Course we are, we just like talking smack to each other." Said Nemo without looking his way, though some of them noticed that Nemo was smiling as he said that.

"I also gave them this." Said All Might, regaining their attention as he picked up a roll of tape. "This is capture tape, wrapping this around your opponent means that you've apprehended them and that they're out for the rest of the match."

"So there's a fifteen minute time limit and the hero's have no clue what the floor the nuclear weapon is on right?" Asked Mina.

"Correct!" Boomed All Might.

"Then the heros are clearly at a disadvantage here, a big one." She said.

"Real pros have to outwit villains on a daily basis. The odds are never in our favor, and that's just life, but real hero's take that in stride and work around that." Said All Might, causing come of the students to smile.

"All together now!" Said All Might as he raised a hand into the sky.

"LET'S HEAR A PLUS ULTRA!" Shouted everyone, some with more enthusiasm than others. Nemo didn't even bother saying anything.

"Mon souir, he's on the move." Said the flashy one (I've got no clue how to spell what Aiyana says, sorry, if you could comment on how to spell, it'd be appreciated). Everyone looked back at the screen.

* * *

Bakugou used his left hand to propel himself forward to deliver a powerful kick, which Izuku blocked, then Izuku revealed the capture tape and wrapped it around his leg. _"Hero notebook number ten, page eighteen: Eraserhead. Fortunately I got to see his moves in action. If Nechan is gonna copy fictional abilities, then I'll do my best to emulate real life ones!" _Thought Deku. "_And knowing Kacchan, he'll go for another big, PUNCH!"_ He quickly jumped and rolled to the side to avoid another attack from Katsuki.

* * *

Some of the others gasped in surprise at Izuku's skills. "The little guy's pretty good." Said the big guy in yellow.

"_He's holding his own and he hasn't even used his Quirk yet." _Said the guy with the funny elbows, and Nemo noticed how the helmet made his voice sound a little different.

"Of course he's good without a Quirk, the three of us have trained how to fight without Quirks." Said Nemo.

"Really, why?" Asked the floating pair of gloves.

"Well- wait, who said that?" Asked Nemo as he looked around in confusion.

"I did." Said the invisible girl, who was right next to him.

Nemo turned his head to look at her for a moment in silence. "You're the one with the invisibility Quirk right?" He asked.

"Yup! The name's Tooru Hagakure! Pleasure to meet you." She greeted.

"...And your Quirk doesn't affect clothing right?" He asked, not really paying attention to her greeting.

"Yeah?" She asked in confusion. Nemo blinked at her for a moment before taking a large step backwards. "Hey! What's that's supposed to mean?!" She Demanded angrily.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be rude, it just feels… weird, being next to the almost completely naked girl." Said Nemo, his voice not showing any emotion.

"Hmph!" Huffed Hagakure as her gloves moved through the air in a way that made Nemo assume that she crossed her arms.

* * *

__Izuku was panting. _"Smart move Kacchan, kicking first, if you switch things up then I can't predict your moves. You know you won't beat me if I know what you'll do." _He thought. suddenly Katsuki put his hands behind himself.

Deku looked out the corner of his eye and saw an open passage, deciding to take that path rather than face his friend head on. "What the? Get back here Deku!" Said Bakugou angrily as he chased after Midoriya.

"_I'm gonna need a plan now because a close range fight won't work now." _Thought Izuku as he ran down the halls. After a few turns, Izuku lost Kacchan.

"D**m it! Stop clowning around you nerd!" He shouted. He held up his hands as explosions crackled in them.

* * *

"That guy has some real anger issues." Said the boy in the leather jacket. "Kinda scary."

Nemo snorted. "You kidding? This is him when he's calm...ish. You should see him when he's _really _mad. He once sent a kid who was picking on Izuku to the hospital. And that was _without _using his Quirk." He said. The others all looked at him, some growing noticeably more pale. "Katsuki has always had issues with his ego as well, save for Izuku and I, he sees the rest of the world as pointless extras, his words not mine. That's probably going to be what brings him down one day."

* * *

Deku was crouched down against a wall as he peered around the corner. _"Looks like Kacchan has forgotten about my partner… now we just need a plan." _He thought. _"If the plan was to stop us, Iida would've been the one sent to stop us because of his speed, which means my theory was right and Kacchan went rogue, so we'll have to use that to our advantage." _Suddenly he got an idea. He used his comm to contact Ochako. "Uraraka, have you found the weapon yet?" He asked.

"_Not yet, sorry Deku." _She replied.

"It's fine, listen, I have an idea." Said Midoriya.

* * *

"Where the h**l are you!" Roared Kacchan as he stormed down the halls.

"Right, here!" Shouted Izuku as he suddenly came out of a hallway and punched Bakugou in the jaw.

The explosion used was thrown off for a second, before activating his Quirk and swinging his arm at Izuku, who quickly dodged and jumped back. "So you finally decided to show up huh Deku?" Asked Bakugou as he cracked his knuckles.

"You bet." Said Izuku. Bakugou smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"In that case, let's go." Said Katsuki. The pair stood there silently for a moment, then they ran towards each other. They both reared their right arms back, and punched at the same time, their fists making contact with each other. After that they began to exchange blows, punching and kicking each other, but neither using their Quirks.

* * *

"What are they doing? Why isn't Bakugou using his Quirk?" Asked the redhead.

"They're warming up." Said Nemo.

"Huh?" Asked the boy in the leather jacket.

"They always start their fights without Bakugou using his Quirk, give it a few seconds, then they'll get serious." Said Nemo.

"_Wait, _that_ isn't serious!?" _Demanded the boy with funny elbows as he pointed at the screen, which showed Izuku punching Bakugou in the face, who in turned kicked him in the gut. Nemo didn't respond to his question, instead just quietly watching the pair fight.

_**Line**_

Izuku threw a left punch at Katsuki, who deflected with an open hand, then he used that hand to fire an explosion, destroying part of his sleeve and damaging Izuku. _"He's started using his Quirk, in that case." _Thought Deku. Quickly he spun around and back fisted Bakugou, who threw another explosion, which Izuku dodged.

"_Deku!" I've found the weapon!" We're in the middle of the fifth floor.." _Came Uraraka's voice.

"Right! Good job Uraraka!" Said Deku. Quickly he recounted their current location. _"Wait a second…" _He thought, then smiled.

"Don't get distracted nerd!" Shouted Bakugou. Then smirked as he said. "You know… you remember how my Quirk works right? My palms secrete nitroglycerin like sweat from my hands, which I can then detonate, now imagine what I could do with a lot of that stuff." Then he pointed the opening of his gauntlet at Deku, causing the One for All user's eyes to widen. "Bingo, these gauntlets have been storing my sweat, and now it's prepped for one h**l of a blast!" Then he started to pull the pin.

"_Young Bakugou! Don't do it! That much power could kill him!" _Shouted All Might over the comm.

"What's the point of hero training if you're not willing to risk your life to become stronger!?" Shouted Bakugou as he pulled the pin, unleashing the explosion. Izuku's eyes widened as he quickly jumped out of the way.

* * *

Everyone except Nemo and All Might gasped as they felt the force of the explosion from where they were.

"Woah this is nuts!" Shouted the redhead.

"Young Midoriya! Come in!" Shouted All Might frantically.

* * *

Izuku was lying on the ground panting, his right arm singed from the explosion and the rest of his mask gone, but otherwise he was ok. He groaned as he got to his feet, then looked around and saw where they were now.

Suddenly he saw a silhouette of Katsuki as the explosion used let out a laugh. "These are awesome, and the more nitro-sweat stores inside, the bigger the bang. So what now, Deku?" He asked as he gave his friend a malicious smile.

Izuku stared for a moment, before letting out a chuckle, which turned into a full force laugh. "Man Kacchan, you really are amazing." Said Izuku as he got up to his feet. "You made it so you could fight at long range, so it looks like keeping my distance won't help me."

"_Young Midoriya! Young Bakugou! What is the situation!?" _Shouted All Might over the comm.

"Ah relax old man, Deku's fine." Said Katsuki.

"_Alright, but don't use that move again or I'll be forced to end this drill and your team will automatically lose." _Said All Might.

"Huh!?" Asked Katsuki angrily.

"_To deploy such a strong attack indoors will only result in the destruction of the stronghold you're meant to protect. That's a poor strategy, Hero or Villain. The penalty would be a massive loss of points."_ Explained All Might.

"Tch." Said Bakugou.

"We're by the window, get ready." Said Izuku over the comm.

"Fine, then we'll fight hand to hand!" Shouted Katsuki as he propelled himself with his Quirk.

"_Can't dodge, have to counter!" _Thought Izuku as he threw a punch, but Bakugou saw it coming. He used an explosion to blast Midoriya's arm and propel himself over him, then launched another explosion into his back, making his opponent stagger forward.

* * *

Some of the others gasped at Kacchan's quick thinking. "What was that move?" Asked the redhead.

"Katsuki may come off as hotheaded and reckless, but he's actually very smart and quite the strategist… most of the time." Said Nemo.

"What do you mean?" Asked the redhead. Nemo explained how Katsuki used the blast to change his trajectory and how he used it as a smokescreen.

"A feint like that requires a lot of precision, he'd have had to have calculated that on the fly and have strong control with his Quirk, not an easy feat." Explained the tall girl.

"Ugh, Bakugou is uber talented." Said the boy with the leather jacket.

* * *

"And here's the famous right hook you were whining about!" Shouted Katsuki as he swung his arm at Izuku, who quickly brought his arm to block. Then Bakugou grabbed his arm and used his Quirk to propel himself as he spun around and slammed Deku into the ground.

* * *

"This is hard to watch, all he has to do is wrap tape around him, not kill him!" Said Ashido.

"Bakugou is certainly acting like a villain." Said the bird boy.

Nobody saw it. There was just a blur and the next thin anyone knew, the bird boy was embedded in the wall with Nemo standing over him, a shadow over his face so that the only thing that could be seen was his eyes. "Say that again. I dare you." Snarled Nemo.

"Y-young Nemo!?" Exclaimed All Might, while everyone stared at Nemo in shock. He turned to look at everyone.

"The next person to say something like that about Katsuki." Growled Nemo as he lit the sides of his upper arms on fire. "Won't receive the same level of mercy as bird brain here did." When nobody said anything, Nemo sighed before turning and pulling the bird boy out of the wall. "That being said, are you alright…?"

"Tokoyami, Fumikage Tokoyami." Said the bird boy.

"Nice to meet you Fumikage." Said Nemo.

"Hey look!" Said the girl with the leather jacket as she pointed at the screen, showing Izuku as he staggered to his feet and started running.

"He's running away." Said Ashido.

"Not very manly, but he doesn't have a choice, he's out gunned. Unless he's got some kind of plan." Said the redhead.

"This is Izuku we're talking about, he came up with a plan a long time ago." Said Nemo confidentially.

**This'll be where I draw the line. Also, for those of you wondering, I won't be using the real names of any of the characters until Nemo hears what their real names are. Also someone asked what'd happen if Nemo used his Quirk to copy Pokemon powers. The answer is: "It's a secret! (Wink)" (Lol) With that in mind, I need to get going, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**MHA: Draigon**_

**I am here!**

Izuku staggered to one of the windows as Bakugou slowly approached, his boots making loud thuds with each step. "Are you giving up Deku? Do you plan to escape using the window?" Questioned Katsuki.

Deku turned to face him, then his eyes went to the floor, causing his hair to cast a shadow over them. "That's not it?" He said.

"Then what are you going to do? Do you plan to fight me without your power? Do you think you can win without using a Quirk!?" Demanded Kacchan, raising his voice to sound angrier than he actually was.

"No." Said Midoriya as he looked at his friend with a determined expression. "You've always been stronger than me Kacchan! You've always been better than me and you always will be!" Bakugou's eyes narrowed but he kept walking. "Can't you see!? That's why I'm gonna beat you! Because you're one of _my _heros!"

This time Katsuki's eyes went to the floor, causing his hair to cast a shadow over them. "You idiot." He said, then his head whipped up as a wicked smile crossed his face. "Come at me!" And just like that, the two heroes in training charged at each other.

* * *

"_Izuku only shows that much passion when it comes to two things: being a hero, and Katsuki. If he's going to be a hero, he has to win this fight!"_ Thought Nemo as he watched the screen.

* * *

"Detroit…!" Shouted Izuku as the power of One for All coursed through the veins of his right arm, while still charging at Katsuki as he charged up an explosion with his right hand.

* * *

"They're gonna kill each other!" Shouted the redhead.

"Sir!" Shouted the boy in the leather jacket. Nemo looked at All Might and saw that the internal struggle the pro was facing was beginning to show on his face as he struggled to keep his smile.

* * *

The two boys continued to scream as they prepared for collision. _"Both of you stop right now!" _Shouted All Might over the comm.

"Uraraka now!" Shouted Deku. Then he turned and focused back on Kacchan. _"I can't beat you in a one on one fight. Not yet. But I can still win this match."_ He thought as he redirected his punch into an uppercut. "Smaaaaaash!" He shouted while swinging his arm up.

* * *

All Midoriya saw was smoke, and all he could feel was pain in his face and arms. Bakugou stared at the ceiling, or lack thereof. Then he looked back at Izuku. "This was your plan, Deku?" He asked, then he looked back at his friend, and his eyes widened in shock as the smoke cleared.

"I was hoping to win without it. Because I'm still not ready to use One for All. You heard Aizawa, once I use this, I'm useless." He said, revealing how beaten and torn up he was. "I couldn't think of anything else. This was the only chance I had at winning" A look of horror was on Katsuki's face.

* * *

Everyone stared at the screen, looks of shock evident on most of their faces. "_You did it._" Said All Might softly.

* * *

As Izuku began to fall, he could hear All Might's words. _"The Hero team wins!"_

"Deku!" Shouted Kacchan as he dashed forward to catch his friend. He clutched tightly onto Midoriya's beaten and bruised body. "S**t!" We need to get you to Recovery Girl! Now!" He shouted as he put Izuku on his back.

* * *

"What a weird way for this to end." Said the boy in the leather jacket. "The losers are practically untouched, and the winners are both on the ground."

"It's as the saying goes, the may have lost the battle but they won the war." Said Fumikage.

"This class is intense." Said the frog girl.

"All Might! Send help!" Nemo practically screeched at their teacher as he frantically pointed at the screen.

"O-oh, right." Said the number one hero.

"Argh forget it!" Shouted Nemo, then he put two fingers to his forehead before promptly vanishing, causing almost everyone to jump in shock.

"Uh, what the f**k just happened?" Asked the with the leather jacket.

"It appears young Nemo's Quirk grants him the power of teleportation as well." Said All Might as he pointed at the screen.

* * *

"Katsuki! Izuku!" Shouted Nemo as he appeared in front of his friends.

"Gah what the f**k!?" Shouted Bakugou in shock.

"Izuku! Gimme! Now!" Ordered Nemo. Too shocked to argue, Kacchan complied, handing their friend over. Once the green haired boy was safely in his arms, Nemo put his fingers to his forehead again and vanished once more.

* * *

Recovery Girl was not happy. Here she was, minding her own business, organizing her supplies, the works, when suddenly that crazy powerful kid with the flame hair suddenly pops in from absolutely nowhere, (she knows that he didn't use the door, because she put a bell on it) nearly giving her a heart attack, before revealing the other crazy powerful kid with the green hair who she had to heal three broken limbs for in the entrance exam, who was now covered in burns and had a broken arm, as he frantically demanded/pleaded that she heal him.

Now he was sitting there in front of him with his elbows on his knees and his head resting on his hands as he sat there, waiting for the young boy to regain consciousness.

* * *

Katsuki was just standing there, staring off into space. He looked down at his gauntlet covered hand, which was trembling. Then a memory of Izuku's battered and torn body came to him. _"I did that. I hurt my best friend. The boy who said that he saw me as his hero. What's wrong with me!?"_ He thought. He used his other hand to cover his eyes, so nobody could see the tears that threatened to spill.

"Bakugou!" Came a girl's voice. He turned to see Round face and Four eyes running towards him. "What happened, where's Deku?"

When Katsuki didn't respond, Four eyes loudly spoke up while chopping the air. "Bakugou! We'd appreciate it if you'd-!"

"Both of you shut the f**k up before I f*****g murder you!" Screamed Bakugou as he put his now glowing hands in front of their faces, causing them to recoil in shock, not only at his violent reaction, but at the tears that were streaming down his face. The two of them said nothing, so Kacchan simply turned and stormed away.

* * *

Nemo's phone suddenly vibrated, he pulled it out of his pocket to check it.

**[Mina: 16:49]**

How's Midori?

Nemo sighed as he texted a response.

**[Nemo: 16:49]**

Still sleeping, but I gothim to recovery girl so his wounds have healed, though his costume is trashed.

**[Mina: 16:50]**

Alright, that's good, the healing part, not the not waking up. Also All Might said that he'd like you to get back to class.

**[Nemo: 16:50] **

On my way.

* * *

Mina will deny, no matter how many times you say otherwise, that she screamed loud enough to rival Present Mic, when Nemo abruptly appeared in front of her, literally a second before receiving his final text.

* * *

Everyone stood there, watching the screen as the battle review ended. "Well, regardless of the results, the MVP of this exercise is Young Iida." Declared All Might.

There were gasps all around. "Huh?" Asked Iida in shock.

"Shouldn't it be one of the heroes instead since they're the winners?" Asked the frog girl.

"MMMM! Valid question! Why didn't I choose one of the heroes? Who has a guess!?" Asked All Might loudly.

Nemo sweatdropped at this. _"Does he always have to talk so loudly?"_ He wondered.

"Sir!" Said the tall girl as she raised her hand. "I can tell you why, Iida embraced this challenge, he was the only one who truly adapted to his assigned role. I'll explain. Bakugou's judgement was clouded by a personal goal regarding Midoriya, as you pointed out earlier, launching a large scale attack indoors was a foolish move. It could've been disastrous. Similarly, Midoriya's plan was poorly thought out, given that it resulted in him taking major damage and leaving him helpless, not smart. As for Uraraka, she let her guard down mid-battle, and her final attack was far too reckless, given the hypothetical stakes. If she'd treated the fake weapon as though it were real, she never would've risked using such an imprecise move. Iida was fully prepared for his opponents arrival, he had a strategy and never lost sight of his mission to protect the dummy weapon, even if he was foiled in the end. Technically the hero team won, yes, but they took advantage of the fact that this was training. They didn't respect the spirit of the trial."

Everyone stared at her in silence for a few seconds. "Y'know, I'd say that I've never heard someone sound respectful and insulting when describing someone at the same time before, but given who I'm friends with." Said Nemo as he gestured to Katsuki. "That'd be a lie."  
"Thank… you? Were you insulting me or complimenting me?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes." Said Nemo flatly.

"Yes!" Said All Might, not wanting an argument to start. "Well, you overlooked a few things. Young Iida could've relaxed a little bit in the exercise. But, otherwise you nailed it!" He gave her a thumbs up. Everyone stared at her in shock, save for the boy with his left side covered in ice and Nemo, who just stared with neutral expressions.

"Though I'll give credit where it's due, you're a smart one, what's your name?" Asked Nemo.

"Momo Yaoyorozu." Greeted the tall girl. "And there's no need to introduce yourself, we all know who you are by now Draigon."

"I prefer it when people use my first name." Pointed out Nemo.

"If that is your preference I'll do my best to abide to it." She replied.

"Thaaank you." Said Nemo as he turned his attention back to All Might.

"Now then, time to blow this joint! Onto the next match!" Declared All Might. "Think of everything you saw and discussed as you tackle this training for yourselves."

"Yes sir!" Said all the students, save for Bakugou and Nemo.

* * *

The first battle was over before it even began. The redhead and the guy with the weird elbows tried to set up a strong defense, but the half frozen guy turned them into human popsicles in a matter of seconds. Even Nemo had to admit that he was impressed. After that, team C managed to out maneuver the kids in leather jackets and the yellow guy and the quiet guy were defeated by Mina and the flashy kid. Now it was Nemo's turn to fight, and he was against teams H and I: Fumikage, Tooru, the tail guy, and the frog girl. They would be acting as villains, Nemo was going to play the hero and try to get to the bomb.

"_And begin!"_ Shouted All Might over the comm. With that, the time began. Nemo decided that the best approach in this situation would be the direct one, he already knew how two of their Quirks were and had more or less figured out the third one's, the only one he was in the dark (pardon the pun) with was Tokoyami's.

He walked around in the dark corridors of the building. Strange, he could've sworn that it looked brighter on screen. Suddenly he felt something pop him in the jaw. He staggered to the side, and then started to look around in an attempt to find the source of the strike. But he saw nothing. Another strike hit him in the back of the head. Then it struck him. (another pun, sorry, not sorry) "Guess I'm fighting you first, huh Tooru?" Asked Nemo.

"Ah phooey! How'd you guess?" She asked.

I'm literally getting punched by an invisible force, it wasn't that hard." Said Nemo flatly.

"Hmph." Said Tooru, suddenly a roll of capture tape appeared out of nowhere. "Whatever, if i can tie this around you then we win." Then the tape disappeared again.

Nemo knew he was in trouble, if he couldn't find her, he wouldn't be able to beat her. So how could he fight something he couldn't see. Then Nemo got an idea. He closed his eyes, and focused. Thanks to the powers he acquired from Natsu, he was able to kick his senses up to eleven. Suddenly he could hear her. To his right! He grabbed her invisible arm, and reared back to strike her with his own Quirk, then a realization struck him. If he couldn't see Tooru, and her Quirk only affected her body and not her clothes.

His expression became immensely paler as he let go and jumped backwards.

"What's wrong with you?" He heard Tooru ask.

"Put some clothes on!" Her eardrums practically exploded at the sound of Nemo's voice. She looked back and saw that his face was beginning to resemble a tomato.

"What's the matter? Shy?" She asked with a smugness in her voice.

"Shut up! I refuse to touch someone who's not wearing clothes!" Said Nemo his voice making Bakugou's sound like that of an innocent kitten.

"Looks like you're in trouble then." Said Tooru.

"That does it! Requip!" Shouted Nemo as he made a grabbing motion in front of him, suddenly a ball of light appeared in his hand, momentarily blinding Tooru. When her vision returned, she saw that there was a sword in Nemo's hand.

"Where did you get that from?!" She demanded.

"Oh, I have this little pocket dimension where I can store non-living items, it's about the size of our classroom." Said Nemo.

"Oh you've got to be kidding! What _can't _your Quirk do?!" She shouted.

"...make lemonade?" Suggested Nemo. Tooru couldn't even find the words to respond.

* * *

Ok, what exactly has been going on? What is Nemo doing?" Asked Mina as she stared at the screen, and since there was no audio, it looked like Nemo has been just talking to the air around him.

"You haven't figured it out, he's probably fighting Hagakure right now." Said The boy with six arms.

"Ok, but how the heck did he pull that sword out of nowhere? Do you have any idea Bakugou?" Asked the redhead as he looked over at Katsuki, but the spiky haired blonde said nothing in return.

* * *

Snapping back into action, Tooru readied her capture tape, but the next thing she knew, Nemo was gone. The last thing that she remembered was cold steel striking her back, then she hit the ground and the world went dark.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Exclaimed Mina.

"Young Nemo! Such actions were entirely unnecessary!" Said All Might.

"_Relax, she's just unconscious, I used my Quirk to put a protective aura around my blade, as long as I don't take it off, it won't cut through anyone." _Said Nemo over the comm. This caused All Might to sigh in relief.

"I see, please do not scare us like that again." He said.

"_No promises." _Joked Nemo.

* * *

Once Hagakure was securely bound up in the capture tape, a process which Nemo thoroughly did _not _enjoy. Once he knew she was out, he slung his sword over his shoulder and continued on his way.

**I'm calling the chapter there. Sorry for the late post but I've been kind of busy the last few days so I haven't had a lot of time to write/type. Hope y'all liked the chapter 'cause I'm tired and need to go, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**MHA: Draigon**_

**Another chapter is here! So earlier today, (April first) I read a review that stated how Nemo was in the wrong when he defended his friends against All Might, Aizawa, and Tokoyami, and I wanted to say that you're right, but at the same time you're wrong. You see, while the things that those three said were **_**true**_**, they were literally repeating the same insulting words that have been told to Izuku and Katsuki since they were five year olds. On top of that, those two have been his best friends for as long as he can remember, so if you say something like that to either of them, he will know (especially since he has super hearing) and he will find you. On a more cheerful note, let's get on with the fic and discover the rest of Nemo's second acquired ability and what his third one is.**

Nemo walked through the halls, keeping his ears out for the next attack. In retrospect, that Dupliarms Quirk that the guy with six arms has would be pretty useful right now, but he didn't have his Quirk, he had his own, so he was just going to have to make do with his Dragon senses.

* * *

"I'm impressed that he beat Hagakure so easily." Said the redhead.

"Don't be, I'm sure Invisible Girl's Quirk would've been good for fighting someone who could only use their eyes to find someone, but with his enhanced hearing and smelling, he was able to find her no problem." Said Katsuki. Everyone stared at the explosion user. "What?" He questioned in annoyance.

"That's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say about someone while still sounding insulting, guess now we know who Drai- Nemo was refering to." Said the boy in the leather jacket.

"You wanna die spark plug!?" Roared Bakugou angrily.

"Aaaand we're back." Joked the girl with the leather jacket.

"Don't think I'll spare you just 'cause you're a girl earphones!" Roared Katsuki.

"Young Bakugou, that is quite enough." Said All Might.

"...fine." Said Kacchan, relenting.

* * *

Nemo walked down that halls for a while, nothing happening. _"I've got about seven minutes left, I need to stop screwing around and actually find the darn weapon." _He thought. Suddenly he heard something coming from behind. He quickly leapt to the side just in time to dodge that large shadow that crashed into the floor before retreating back to Tokoyami. "Ah I see… hello Fumikage." Said Nemo.

"Greetings Nemo." Replied the raven headed boy.

Nemo peered down to the shadow creature coming from under his cloak.

"Friend of yours?" He asked.

"This is my Quirk: Dark Shadow. I essentially have a shadow demon living inside my body that I can manifest to aid me in combat." Explained Fumikage.

"Woooow dude, you are like the most edgy person I've ever seen, and I'm best friends with Katsuki." Joked Nemo.

If the joke bothered Tokoyami, he didn't show it. "Shall we proceed with the battle?" He asked.

Nemo held up his sword. "Gladly." He said.

"Dark Shadow!" Called Fumikage as he had his shadow rush at Nemo before raising a claw and bringing it down, which Nemo blocked. The shadow repeated its attack with the other arm and Nemo blocked again. They went back like this for a moment until Nemo countered with a slash, giving him an opening. The red/orange haired boy then farted past the shadow and charged at Tokoyami. "Dark Shadow!" He called again, this time using the shadow to block Nemo's attack, then the shadow turned and slashed at Nemo again, this time though, rather than blocking, Nemo swiftly swiped his sword across where the shadow was attacking, causing both it and Fumikage to freeze for a brief moment before the raven headed boy suddenly felt pain in his chest as he was launched backwards into a wall, becoming embedded in it.

Nemo laughed as he jumped across the room and gracefully landed next to Tokoyami. "Talk about deja vu." He joked.

"What… did you do?" Groaned Fumikage.

"What that? It's called Full Counter, I took the damage that you would've dealt me with Dark Shadow and returned it to you at double the strength." Explained Nemo nonchalantly.

"I thought your Quirk involved fire? And stretching?" Questioned Fumikage.

Nemo sighed, deciding that if he should start explaining his Quirk to classmates, might as well start with the captive audience. He gave Tokoyami the same rundown regarding his Quirk as he did with everyone else he'd explained it to.

"That is… an interesting power." Said Fumikage. "Also, Dark Sha-!" Tokoyami attempted to call on his Quirk, but was cut off as Nemo's sword found it self dangerously close to his neck.

"Finish that sentence, and you're going to have to learn how to talk without vocal cords, which is probably rather difficult when you think about it." Said Nemo, a shadow cast over his face so that you could only see the glow of his orange eyes. Fumikage was at a loss for words as every ounce of logic and self preservation in him told him to just keep his mouth shut. "Good choice." Said Nemo as he quickly wrapped his opponent in the capture tape. Then he was on his way.

"_Young Nemo. You should not threaten your classmates in such a manner." _Said All Might over the comm.

"It's called bluffing All Might." Said Nemo flatly as he continued walking. "The sword still had my aura on it, so even if I did attack, it would've just been like getting whacked by a stick."

"_Still-" _Started All Might.

"Byyye~." Said Nemo as he hung up on his teacher.

* * *

"Young Nemo? Young Nemo!? He hung up on me!" Exclaimed All Might and he didn't miss the snort of laughter behind him. He turned to see Bakugou with a smirk on his face. "And what is so funny Young Bakugou?" Questioned the pro.

"Ah that's just Fish for ya, he can be unpredictable like that. Sometimes he's all soft and sickeningly sweet like Deku and other times he's a total a****t." Said Katsuki, as his face wavered for a moment, allowing All Might to catch the hidden 'like me' in that sentence.

* * *

Nemo walked into the room holding the weapon, which had the tail guy standing guard. "I'm surprised that you got past Hagakure and Tokoyami." He said.

"They have strong Quirks, I can say that without doubt. And judging by the massive tail you've got there, it looks like you put lots of training in." Said Nemo. "And that outfit tells me you're a martial artist."

"You're right, on both of those points, it took years of training to strengthen my tail to where it is now, and I'm a black belt in a multitude of martial arts." Replied the tailed hero in training.

"That so?" Asked Nemo as he smirked, then his sword vanished in a ball of light.

"How did you…?" Said his classmate in surprise.

"One of my powers is called Requip, I have a personal pocket dimension the size of our classroom that I can keep stuff in." Explained Nemo.

"What kind of Quirk do you have?" Questioned the tail hero.

"Its more than a little complicated, I'll explain later, but I was wondering if right now we could have a little sparring match?" Requested Nemo.

"Sure, we can have one, after we win! Now Asui!" Said the tailed boy. Then from behind Nemo, the frog girl leapt from the ceiling where she'd been hiding, attempting to deliver a kick to Nemo.

She was stopped short when Nemo grabbed her leg without even looking, stopping her in place. "Nice try, but I knew she was there from the start, Asui was it?" Asked Nemo.

"Call me Tsu." She said.

"Noted." Said Nemo as he then launched her into a wall. Asui groaned as she slid to the ground. "And what's your name?" Asked Nemo.

"Ojiro, Mashirao Ojiro." Greeted his foe.

"Pleased to meet you Mashirao." Said Nemo as he put two of his fingers to his forehead. Then he vanished, then reappeared right behind him before putting his right hand into a fist and moving it next to his right hip, then covering it with his left, then his hands began to glow with an orange energy. Mashirao's head whipped around as his eyes widened in shock. "Show me rock…" Said Nemo calmly. "Jan! Ken! Rock!" Then he punched Ojiro, sending him flying into a wall. After then, Nemo straightened himself out before walking next to the weapon. "I hope we can be friends after this." He then put his hand on it.

"_The hero team wins!" _Announced All Might over the comm.

* * *

Nemo walked out of the building calmly as Tooru and Fumikage were freed by their teammates. Waiting out front was everyone else. "That was an impressive victory Young Draigon." Said the pro.

"Thanks All Might." Said Nemo calmly.

"Now let's get going." Said All Might as he led the twenty students away. When they reached the exit, he sprinted off at an unfathomable speed.

"Woah." Said the grape head.

"I wish I could run that fast." Said the boy in the leather jacket.

"Welp, I'm goons go visit Izuku." Said Nemo casually. "You coming with Katsuki?" When the spiky haired blond said nothing, Nemo shrugged before putting two fingers to his forehead and disappearing.

* * *

Nemo was quietly laughing to himself and he didn't feel sorry for it either. Watching this tiny lady lecture the number one pro hero was just too amusing not to laugh at, regardless of whom they were talking about. Nemo looked over at his unconscious friend. Recovery Girl told them that he was too exhausted for her to use her Quirk on all his injuries at once. "Come on All Might, I know you passed your powers on to this boy, but you can't spoil him." She said.

"I am trying to not play favorites." Said the pro, "I wanted to consider his feelings though, he needed to know that he could win the exercise. And would you please not talk so loud about One for All when anyone around you could hear!?"

"So she also knows about your Quirk?" Asked Nemo as he looked at his teacher.

"Several people know about my injury and this weakened form, like the faculty at U.A. and certain pro heros as well, however only a select few people know about One for All itself. Being the principal, Recovery Girl, you and Young Bakugou, as well as a close friend of mine. As well as Midoriya but since he's an inheritor that goes without saying. Nobody else knows, and I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible." Explained All Might.

"You're the number one hero All Might, does it really matter whether or not you're born with your Quirk or not?" Asked Recovery Girl without looking at them. "Do you _have _to be the symbol of peace? Is it that important?"

"If they knew I wasn't, the temptation of this power could corrupt our society, this Quirk, those who wield it are responsible for mankind's safety." Said All Might.

Recovery Girl sighed. "Well, if that's the case, it's even more important for you to be a good guide." She said.

"You're right." Said All Might.

* * *

Izuku groaned as he regained consciousness. "Rise and shine moron." Said Nemo as he entered his friends line of sight.

"Moron? That's a little mean Nechan." Said Deku.

"What can I say?" Asked Nemo with a shrug. "The truth hurts." Deku sighed, then started to laugh with his friend.

**Hey fans! (Dodges knife tossed at his head) ok… clearly some of you aren't too thrilled about the late update, and I apologize, but I've been getting buried alive in my other tasks. I've got school for one thing, and lately I've been getting art requests from my friends so that takes time too. So sorry, and I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda short, but it was starting to get long so I took out everything that happens after where I left off and will be part of the next chapter which'll hopefully be posted soon. With that in mind, I've gotta jet, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**MHA: Draigon**_

**Hello fans and welcome to another lovely chapter of My Hero Academia: Draigon. We'll be continuing from where we left off in the previous chapter because like I said, most of this chapter was originally going to be in the previous one, but I moved it to this one instead simply because of how long it was becoming, also it'll soon be time for Nemo to acquire the powers of more people, and if you can guess at least one of them, I'll mention you in the chapter where that character's powers appear, with that in mind, on with the fic...**

Nemo and Midoriya were walking back to their classroom. "Mr. Aizawa is probably gonna choke us with that scarf of his." Commented Izuku.

"Not if it isn't fireproof he won't." Said Nemo with a smirk. Izuku gave an amused sigh at his friend as they entered their classroom.

"Hey it's Midoriya!" Said the redhead. The next thing they knew, everyone was crowding around the green haired boy, saying all sorts of compliments. Nemo smiled as he stepped back, letting the blushing green boy take in all the praise. "Hey, I'm Eijirou Kirishima, we've been going over the results while you were in recovery." Introduced the redhead.

"Hi. I'm Hanta Sero." Introduced the boy with the funny elbows.

"More importantly, I'm Yuuga-" Said the sparkly one.

"I'm Mina Ashido! We met at the entrance to the entrance exam!" Introduced Ashido.

"Tsuyu Asui. But please, just call me Tsu." Said Asui as she poked her head out from behind Ashido.

"Hey, Satou." Said the large guy.

"It's Mineta!" Said the grape head excitedly.

Nemo chuckled as he turned to look at Iida, who was ranting to Tokoyami about upperclassmen and disrespect. "Iida never relaxes does he?" Asked Izuku. Then Nemo's eyes landed on Ojiro and Fumikage and he got an idea. He quickly put two fingers to his forehead and teleported next to them.

"Hi guys." Greeted Nemo with a wave. Ojiro jumped a little and surprise, and Tokoyami appeared unaffected by Nemo's surprise appearance. "I've gotta say, you guys have some cool Quirks." He said.

"Thank you, your's is quite impressive as well, what's it called?" Asked Fumikage.

"It's called…" Said Nemo. Then he realized something. _"My Quirk doesn't have a name…" _ "Uh… actually, my Quirk developed so late that we never got to give it a name." Said Nemo as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wait seriously? How long have you had your Quirk exactly?" Asked Ojiro.

"Remember when that sludge villain captured a kid and was defeated by another?" Asked Nemo.

"Yeah… why?" Asked Mashirao.

"The first kid was Katsuki, and the second was me." Said Nemo.

"Wait, seriously!?" Exclaimed Tooru who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Gah! Tooru! Didn't see you there." Said Nemo.

"Oh haha, very funny." Said Hagakure making a motion with her arms that made it look like her hands were on her hips.

"Oh shoot, didn't even think about that." Chuckled Nemo nervously.

"Mmm… if you say so…" said Tooru.

"So like I was saying, Izuku and I had been walking home when we came across the commotion, and when we saw that our friend was in danger, we… well we just rushed in head first, at the time we'd both thought we were Quirkless at that." Said Nemo.

"Wait what?! Midoriya didn't have a Quirk then either?" Asked Ojiro.

"No, that's part of why his Quirk rips him up like that, his body isn't used to the strain, actually it's a good thing his Quirk didn't develop on time, could you imagine what that power would've done to him as a five year old?" Asked Nemo. He watched everyone's reactions to the thought. "Yeah, not a pretty picture, so after desperately trying to claw Katsuki free, to no real avail, the sludge villain prepped to take a swing at us, and then, that's when this happened." Said Nemo as he held up his hand and ignited it.

"That still doesn't explain how your Quirk works." Said Tokoyami.

"Yeah." Said Nemo as he scratched his chin with one finger. "How do I put this… I guess to put simply, I can copy the powers of fictional characters, as long as I've seen them use those powers anyway." He explained.

"Wait, really?!" Exclaimed Ashido.

"Yeah, well, to be more specific, I copy the powers of a specific character, and can use that power whenever I want, but there are some downsides like I can only copy one person at a time, and right now, the maximum times I can copy someone is three times a day, and even ignoring that limit, I only copy someone when I feel their powers are necessary." Said Nemo.

"How many people have you copied?" Asked Tooru.

"Six, the people I've copied so far are as follow: Natsu Dragneel: The Fire Dragon Slayer of the Fairy Tail Guild, Monkey D. Luffy: Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Son Goku: No introduction required, Erza Scarlet: One of Fairy Tail's S Class wizards, Meliodas: Son of the Demon King and Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, and Gon Freecs: A powerful Hunter… that's all I've really got for him…" Said Nemo as he chuckled nervously at the end.

"That's an interesting group of characters, was there any reason you chose them?" Asked Ojiro.

"Nah, like I said, I only really copy someone's powers when I need them." Said Nemo.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone turned to see who it was. "So, do you wanna grab a bite to eat sometime? What kind of stuff do you like?" Asked the boy with yellow and black hair.

"Anything sweet." Said Uraraka, then she turned and saw Izuku. "Hey Deku!" She said happily as she ran over to him, and Nemo couldn't help but smile at the face the blonde pulled. "Why didn't she heal your injuries?" She asked.

"Oh? Well it has to do with how much stamina I'm using." Chuckled Midoriya nervously.

"Stamina?" Asked Ochako, but was ignored as Deku peered over her shoulder and saw Katsuki's empty seat.

"Um, Uraraka? Where's Kacchan?" Asked Izuku.

"We tried to stop him, but he left without saying anything." Said Ochako sadly.

Nemo saw the look on his face, and sighed before putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll see you guys around." He said before putting two fingers to his forehead, then the pair vanished.

* * *

They appeared outside, and saw Bakugou walking towards the entrance with his hands in his pockets. "Kacchan! Wait up!" Shouted Midoriya.

Katsuki stopped and slowly turned to look at them. "What do you two want?" He asked.

"Alright what gives? Ever since your fight, you've been moping around, what's your deal?" Asked Nemo, not wanting to waste time beating around the bush.

"N-Nechan!" Exclaimed Izuku.

"Oh stop, the nice guy routine isn't going to get anywhere giving the way Katsuki is right now, you can tell that something's eating at him and if our roles were reversed he'd be doing it the same way I am now." Said Nemo.

They both looked at Nemo for a moment before Katsuki sighed. "I can never hide anything from you, can I Fish?" He asked.

"Pft, heck no, we've been friends for too long." Said Nemo.

"Kacchan, what's wrong?" Asked Midoriya.

"And of course you'd come rushing out here the moment you learned something was wrong, that's so like you Deku, you're willing to help anyone, even a villain like me." Said Bakugou.

To Nemo, it felt like the air around them had turned to ice, he looked and saw Izuku, a shadow was cast over his eyes. "What was that?" Asked the green haired boy.

"I beat you up, I blew you up, my best friend! With the Quirk that made the rest of the world hate me, I proved them all right, everything they said was true! I'm nothing more than a d**n vi-!" _SLAP!_ Katsuki was cut off as Izuku's open hand struck the side of his face. Nemo blinked at his friend in surprise, but said nothing.

"Shut up." Said Deku.

"Deku wha-?" Started Kacchan.

"I said shut the h**l up!" Shouted Midoriya, then he grabbed Bakugou by his collar. "Don't ever say something like that about yourself again, do you understand me!? You're not a villain Kacchan! You're our best friend! I told you, you're my hero! I want to be like you one day! And if you ever say otherwise, so help me I will Detroit Smash you so hard, you'll wake up next week!"

"...Fine." Said Bakugou, relenting as his head drooped.

"Good, now get over here." Said Izuku as he wrapped his good arm around Kacchan, who wrapped his arms around in response.

Nemo watched the two of them with a smile, then he sighed and looked over his shoulder as he said, "You can come out now." From around the corner, appeared Toshinori, in his deflated form.

"How did you know Young Nemo?" Asked the weakened hero.

"Super senses, I could hear you." Said Nemo as he crossed his arms and looked at his teacher.

"Hi All Might." Said Izuku and Katsuki as they separated.

"Greetings boys, are you alright Young Bakugou?" Asked the pro.

"I'll be fine thanks to this nerd." Said Kacchan calmly.

"I'm glad." Said Toshinori as he gave a relieved smile to the three boys.

"I hope you enjoyed that win while it lasted Deku, because it won't happen again. No matter what, I _will_ become the number one hero, no matter what." Said Bakugou. With that he turned and started walking. "Well, you two coming or what?" Asked Katsuki.

Izuku blinked at his friend before smiling and saying, "Yeah! Coming!"

Toshinori looked at Nemo. "Aren't you gonna go with them?" He asked.

"In a sec." Said Nemo as he turned and glanced back at the school. "Hey, quick question if you don't mind me asking: what's your name? And I don't mean your hero name."

Toshinori blinked at his student, he hadn't been asked something like that in years. "Why do you ask?" He asked.

"Because Ochako, Tsu, and Mina are watching us and they're probably confused as to why we're talking to some scrawny guy in a suit." Said Nemo.

This made Toshinori choke. "S**t! I wasn't paying attention!" Said the pro.

"Language." Deadpanned Nemo.

"Sorry, but to answer your question: my name is Toshinori, Toshinori Yagi." Said the weakened pro.

"Toshinori huh… well, thanks." Said Nemo as he put two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

* * *

"Huh, I wonder what that was all about?" Asked Ashido.

"And who's that guy that they were talking to?" Asked Uraraka.

"Maybe you should try just asking us personally rather than peering through the window like a trio of creepy stalkers?" Suggested Nemo as he appeared behind the three of them, causing them to shriek in surprise and jump.

"Where did you come from!?" Exclaimed Ashido.

"My parents." Deadpanned Nemo.

"You know that wasn't what I meant!" She shouted.

"That's Toshinori, he's a family friend." Said Nemo calmly.

"Toshinori?" Asked Asui.

"Did I stutter?" Asked Nemo.

"I suppose not." She said.

"Great, and now that that's cleared up, I need to catch up with my friends, so byyye~!" Said Nemo as he vanished again.

"That's going to take some getting used to." Sighed Ochako.

"Yeah, but imagine how good he could be at pranking with that Quirk." Said Mina.

**That's a good spot to stop I guess. Sorry it took me a few days, I've been all over the place lately. Since this was just a continuation of the previous chapter, it wound up being rather short, so sorry. The USJ is on it's way, and trust me, it's going to be insane. (Warning in advance: It gets a little messy at one point) Anywho, I'm gonna go, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**MHA: Draigon**_

**Coming back atcha with another chapter of My Hero Academia: Draigon! Sorry for the delay on the chapter, as usual I've been all over the place lately so I don't have as much time to work on this. That aside, we're nearing the start of the U.S.J incident so I hope y'all are ready for that whole mess to go down, also, at the U.S.J, Nemo'll be copying more powers, so try to see if you can guess who and I'll give a shout out to you in the chapter which the power you guessed will show up. With that out of the way, on with the fic…**

They were surrounded, cameras at every angle. "What's it like to be so close to the Symbol of Peace?" Asked a reporter as she jammed a microphone in Nemo's face.

Nemo faked a smile. "It's great, he's a really cool guy to talk to when he's not punching villains hard enough to change the rain, Hey, can I see that mic for a sec? It'd be easier to understand me if I speak directly into it."

"Uh, sure." Said the reporter as she handed the mic over.

Nemo held it for about two seconds, and then crouched it, before setting it on fire and throwing it over your shoulder. "That'll be you if you pester my friends, k?" He asked with a glare. All the reporters stared at him, with looks of fear on their faces as Izuku and Katsuki watched from behind. "C'mon guys, let's get to class." Said Nemo.

* * *

"Decent work on yesterday's combat training you guys." Said Aizawa. "I saw the video feeds and went over each of your team's results. Bakugou other than your recklessness, you show great promise, same for you Midoriya. And Draigon-"

"Nemo." Said Nemo cutting him off

"And _Draigon_, while you showed great skill with your abilities, keep up the good work." Said Aizawa. "With that aside, let's get down to business. Our first task is gonna determine your future."

This got everyone worried. _"I swear to god, if it's another Quirk test, I'm gonna make him eat that scarf." _Thought Nemo in annoyance. Well, almost everyone.

"You need to pick a class representative." Said Aizawa.

"_G.D.I." _Thought Nemo with an annoyed expression. _"Don't scare us like that."_

"Pick me guys! I wanna be class rep!" Said Kirishima excitedly. He was the only one Nemo heard before the rest of the class also exploded with them saying that they wanted to be rep.

Nemo knew why everyone was freaking out, save for Izuku, the three of them knew that being the rep meant that you were in for more than doing extra work, in a hero course, it meant that you were more likely to get noticed by agencies, and learn to lead a team like a real pro. Then Nemo noticed that Izuku was starting to raise his hand.

"Silence! Everyone please!" Shouted Iida, making everyone quiet down and look at him. "The class representative's duty is to lead others, that's not something that just anyone can do, you must first have the trust of every student in the classroom, therefore, the most logical way to fill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader."

"_Clearly he wants us to vote for him." _Thought Nemo with a deadpan expression.

"Is this really the best idea?" Asked the blonde and black haired boy.

"We've only known each other a few days, how do we know who we can trust?" Asked Asui.

"Besides, everyone wants to be the class rep, so we're all probably just going to vote for ourselves." Said Kirishima.

"Most people will, but that just means that whoever does receive multiple votes will prove that they're the most suitable person for the job." Said Iida. "It's the best way? Right sir?" He asked Aizawa.

"Do what you want? Just decide before my nap's over." Said Aizawa as he went to sleep in his sleeping bag.

"_Where does he even hide that thing?" _Wondered Nemo.

Thank you for your trust." Said Tenya. Nemo, Deku, and Bakugou all exchanged a look, then they all gave a smile at one another

* * *

The blackboard now had the words "Election Results" written on it as well as everyone's names. In the end, the winner was Nemo with five votes, followed by Izuku with three, and two to Yaoyorozu. "How did I get _three _votes!?" Exclaimed Izuku.

"Better yet, how did I get five? I didn't even vote for myself." Asked Nemo with a flat expression.

"D****t I only got one." Said Katsuki.

"Language." Said Nemo.

"F**k you Fish." Said Kacchan.

"And that's why nobody else voted for you." Said Sero.

"What did you just say!?" Demanded Bakugou. Nemo rolled his eyes and then looked over at Uraraka, who was just looking away and whistling. Nemo sighed and shook his head. Then he looked at a very distressed Iida.

"Zero votes?" Said the engine Quirk user. "I feared this might happen, but I can't argue with the system that I chose."

"So you voted for someone else?" Asked Momo.

"But you knew it was best to vote for yourself right?" Asked Satou. "What were you trying to prove here Iida?"

* * *

"Alright, the class rep is Draigon, and his deputy is Midoriya." Said Aizawa. The two students he mentioned were standing at the front of the class, Nemo's expression was bored and Deku was shaking like a leaf.

"And we're sure there wasn't a miscount?" Asked Midoriya.

"This might not be so bad." Said Asui.

"Yeah, I could get behind Nemo I guess." Said Eijirou.

"And Midoriya isn't half bad either, you saw their fights." Said the electric blonde.

"Who're you again? I don't think we ever met?" Asked Nemo.

"Kaminari, Denki Kaminari, a pleasure to meet ya." Said Denki.

"Same." Said Nemo, then he turned to Aizawa. "So, what's next?

* * *

"It's always so crowded in here." Said Uraraka.

"That's because students in the support, management, and hero courses all share the same cafeteria." Explained Iida. The two of them, along with Izuku, Nemo, and Katsuki were seated together and eating lunch.

"This rice is delicious." Said Ochako after taking another bite.

"I'm honestly not sure about this, I may only be the vice rep, but I'm still worried." Said Izuku.

"Don't worry." Said Uraraka.

"You'll be great." Said Iida. Izuku looked at them. "You're courage and quick thinking under stress will make you a worthy leader, not to mention the strength you demonstrated. Those are the reasons I voted for you at least."

"You were one of the three?" Asked Izuku in surprise.

"Didn't you wanna be rep really badly though? I mean you sure do look the part. "Cause of the glasses." Said Ochako.

"That's not how we should choose a rep, but what Tenya said was true, that's why I voted for you." Said Nemo.

"You too Nechan?" Asked Izuku.

"Wait, you voted for him too? But I also voted for Deku… and that makes three." Said Uraraka. Her and Tenya looked at Deku. "Who did you vote for then Deku?"

"Who me? I voted for Kacchan." Said Midoriya.

"But… he only got one vote…" Said Uraraka as her gaze turned to Katsuki, whom had been ignoring them in favor of some ramen that looked like it'd light on fire if it was any spicier.

"So if my assumptions are correct, Draigon-" Said Iida.

"Nemo." Said Nemo.

"Nemo voted for Midoriya, Midoriya voted for Bakugou, and Bakugou voted for Drai-, Nemo?" Continued Iida.

"Sounds about right." Said the trio of friends in perfect unison, causing the other two in the group to sweat drop.

"But now I'm curious to who else voted for him." Said Uraraka.

"Well Momo had two votes, so assuming she voted for herself, one other person in class voted for her, and the people who go zero votes were the ice guy, Tsuyu, Mashirao, Tooru, and Fumikage." Said Nemo.

"Todoroki." Said Iida.

"Eh?" Asked Nemo.

"His name is Shoto Todoroki." Said Tenya.

"I see… well, I doubt he voted for me, so perhaps he voted for Momo? Which means-" Said Nemo.

"That the ones you fought against were the ones who also voted for you." Said Izuku.

"Huh, I wonder why?" Asked Nemo.

"Maybe because you're strong and smart like Bakugou, but don't give off that, 'talk to me and you'll die' vibe." Said Uraraka.

"The h**l is that supposed to mean?" Snarled Katsuki.

"That a good chunk of our class is too scared to even talk to you." Said Nemo.

"Anyway, back to your question from before Uraraka, wanting a job and being suited for it are quite different things." Said Iida, deciding that now was a good time to change the subject. "Observing the Iida family's hero agency has taught me that much."

"Agency?" Asked Izuku and Ochako in surprise.

"Hold on, what does your family do?" Asked Deku.

"Uh, oh, it's nothing." Said Iida.

"Y'know, I've been wondering something about you," Said Uraraka, "admit it Iida, you're filthy rich!"

"Uh! I was afraid people's treat me differently if they knew about my family." Said Tenya. This only caused Midoriya and Ochako to lean in expectantly, causing Nemo to sweat drop and for Iida to sigh before continuing. "You see, the Iidas have been pro heros for generations, it runs in our blood."

"What!? That's awesome!" Said Izuku and Uraraka.

"Are you two familiar with the turbo hero Ingenium?" Asked Tenya.

"I know all about him! He's a super popular pro with sixty five sidekicks working beside him at his Tokyo agency." Said Izuku, then a look of realization appeared on his face. "Don't tell me…"

"He's my elder brother!" Said Iida proudly.

"You're famous!" Exclaimed Ochako.

"I can't believe it!" Said Izuku.

"I can." Said Katsuki and Nemo, catching the attention of the other three.

"What do you guys mean?" Asked Uraraka.

"Four eyes always seems so on edge and rule obsessed, now it makes some sense." Said Katsuki.

"Plus it makes sense considering his personality, how else do you think a boy raised in a family of heroes would turn out?" Asked Nemo.

"I suppose you have a point." Said Izuku.

"As I was saying, Ingenium is a hero who honors the hero code, as the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him." Said Tenya. "However, I think it might be a bit soon for me to be in a real leadership role. You for example Midoriya, you figured out what the judges were looking for in the practical exam. A rep needs that sort of insight." This caused Nemo and Bakugou to give out snorts of amusement. "What is it?" Asked Iida.

"Deku didn't figure out s**t, he smashed the bot because Round face was in trouble, he just got lucky because of the whole hero points thing." Said Katsuki.

"Is that true Midoriya?" Asked Tenya.

"Yeah, it's like what Kacchan said, I had no clue about the hero points, I just saw that Uraraka was in danger and my body moved on its own from there. I hope this won't demean your opinion of me." Said Izuku as he scratched the back of his head."

"Why would it?" Asked Tenya with a smile. "Even if I was incorrect in my original assessment, you still proved my point, even though you thought you were gonna fail, you gave up your chance at getting into U.A. To save the life of another, that's equally admirable."

The others were all looking at him. "That's the first time I've seen you smile Tenya, you should do it more." Said Ochako.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Iida. "I smile all the time." Suddenly the bell began to rang, Nemo let out a cry as his hands clamped over his ears. What is that!?" Exclaimed Izuku.

"_**Warning! Level three security breach! All students evacuate the building in an orderly fashion." **_Said a voice over the speaker. Nemo looked and saw Iida talking to one of the other students, but he couldn't hear because it felt like his head was gonna explode because the noise was wreaking havoc on his enhanced hearing. Suddenly people started running.

Nemo's friends were all moving but stopped when they saw that Nemo wasn't with him. "Where the h**l is Fish!?" Demanded Katsuki.

"Look!" Said Uraraka as she pointed at Nemo, who was still standing in place with his hands over his ears.

"Oh no, the alarms! His super hearing isn't used to such loud noises!" Said Deku.

"I got him!" Said Ochako as she ran over and used her Quirk on Nemo, making him float, then she grabbed on to him and ran out with the others. The rest kind of vanished into a haze for Nemo.

* * *

After all was said and done, Izuku and Ochako explained to Nemo everything that'd happened, he sighed in frustration about letting his Quirk negatively effect him like that. Now Nemo and Izuku were in front of the class. "So, we need to figure out who the rest of the class officers will be." Said Nemo.

"Before we continue, can I say something?" Asked Izuku.

"Shoot." Said Nemo.

"I've thought a lot about this, and I'd like to give my position as vice rep to Tenya Iida." Said Izuku. This surprised most of his classmates. "He was able to capture everyone's attention and get us in line. So I believe that he's a more qualified second in command than myself."

Iida gasped. "Yeah, y'know what? If Midoriya vouches for him I'm good." Said Eijirou. "Plus He was a big help, he totally manned up and took charge right?"

"And did you notice how her looks like the guy on the emergency exit sign?" Asked Kaminari

"This is a waste of time, I don't care who the vice rep is just hurry up." Said Aizawa.

Tenya stood up. "If Midoriya is nominating me for this job, then I humbly accept! I pledge to carry out the duties of class rep to the best of my abilities." He said.

"Sounds good Emergency Exit." Said Kirishima.

* * *

It was that time of day again. "Today's training will be a little different, you'll have three instructors." Said Aizawa. "Me, All Might, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you."

"_It's probably because of the breakin yesterday that we have three pros watching over us." _Thought Nemo. Then a memory of Katsuki and Izuku's fight flashed through his head. _"Or it's because they don't think one pro is enough to keep all of us from doing something stupid." _He thought with a sweatdrop.

"Sir? What kind of training is this?" Asked Sero.

"Rescue training, you'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, etc." Explained Aizawa. Most of the class started talking excitedly after hearing that, Nemo decided to tune them out in favor of listening to his teacher. "Guys, I'm not finished yet." Said Aizawa, causing the chatter to die down. "What you wear in this exercise is up to you, I know you're excited about costumes," He pressed a button, causing numbered boxes to come out of the wall. "But you're not used to them yet and they might limit your abilities. Also this special training is at an off campus facility so we'll be taking a bus to get there." Then he started to walk away. "That's all, start getting ready." With that, everyone started getting changed.

**Sorry for the long wait since my last update. I'll try, keyword try, to update a little more often. Like the chapter prior to the previous one, this was getting a little long so I'm cutting it off at here and will be continuing directly from where I cut off. USJ starts next chapter so I hope y'all are ready for a wild ride. Also I feel like it's a good idea that I showed that Nemo does have weaknesses, he isn't some nigh unstoppable monster. With that in mind, it's time for me to jet, so until next time fic fnas, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**MHA: Draigon**_

**Howdy fans, nice of y'all to show up on this fine day. Like I said in chapter eleven, we'll be continuing from where we left off last time. Today's the day people, it's time for the U.S.J! Wonder if any of you can guess which powers Nemo's be picking up during the incident. With that in mind, on with the fic.**

Everyone was outside now, dressed in their costumes. Well, almost everyone was. "Deku? Why are you wearing your P.E. clothes? Where's your costume at?" Asked Uraraka.

"You saw it after combat training, it was kinda trashed, I'm still waiting for the support company to fix it up." Explained Izuku.

"Yeah, getting blown up can generally mess with your wardrobe a little bit." Joked Nemo as he walked up to them, he was also in his hero costume, but instead of fully putting the jacket on, he was instead wearing it on his shoulders so it flowed behind him like a cape.

"Why are you wearing your jacket like that?" Asked Ochako.

"More comfortable this way, and I think it looks cool like this." Said Nemo simply.

Suddenly the trio heard a loud whistle. "Gather round class 1A! Using your student numbers form two neat lines so we can board the bus efficiently." Said Tenya loudly.

"Even if he's the vice rep, he's really going into high gear isn't he?" Asked Izuku.

* * *

"The bus's open layout ruined my boarding strategy." Said Iida with his face in his hands, which were in his lap.

"Iida you really need to chill." Said Mina.

"She's right, don't stress out, you don't need to make everyone do every little thing in an orderly fashion, if you try you'll just come off as annoying, then no one will listen to you, save for maybe goody goodies like Izuku." Said Nemo.

Tenya looked at Nemo for a brief moment. "Very well, since you are the class representative I shall listen to your input going forward."

"Thanks…" Said Nemo with a sweat drop.

"If we're pointing out the obvious, then there's something that I want to say." Said Asui. Then she turned to Izuku. "About you actually."  
"About me?" Asked Deku nervously. "What is it Asui?"

"I told you to call me Tsu." Said Tsuyu."Oh, yeah right." Said Midoriya.

"That power of yours, isn't it a lot like All Might'?" Asked Asui.

Nemo felt his heart stop for a moment at her words. _S**t." _Thought Nemo. _"I figured people'd catch on, but not this soon!" _

Izuku gasped nervously. "What really? You think so huh?" He stammered.

"_Smooth, real smooth." _Thought Nemo.

"I never really thought about that, I guess it's kinda-" Said Deku, but was cut off.

"C'mon Asui, you're forgetting that All Might doesn't hurt himself. That makes a huge difference." Said Kirishima.

"_Saaaved by the redhead." _Thought Nemo as he sighed internally.

Still, it's gotta be cool having an augmenting type Quirk like that, you could probably do a lot of flashy stuff with that." Said Eijirou, then he used his Quirk to transform his arm into a rocklike substance.. "My Hardening is super strong and could destroy bad guys in a fight, but it doesn't look all that impressive."

Izuku looked at it with wide eyes. "Oh no way, I think it's really awesome looking, you're definitely pro material with a Quirk like that." He Said.

"Besides, who cares about how it looks? As long as the job gets done it really doesn't matter." Said Nemo.

"You really think so?" Asked Kirishima as looked at his hardened hand. "Seems like it'd be easier to be a popular hero if I had something flashier."

"My Navel Laser has the perfect combination of panache and power." Said the flashy one.

"Who're you again?" Asked Nemo flatly.

"Yuuga Aoyama, I am the hero who'll twinkle so bright that the whole word will sparkle." Replied Aoyama.

"Nice to meet you." Said Nemo.

"I know." Said Yuuga.

"_Ok… this guy seems a bit egotistical." _Thought Nemo.

"Also you're lasers kinda lame if it gives you a stomachache sweety." Said Mina as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, if any of our classmates have pro Quirks, it's Todoroki and Bakugou." Said Kirishima.

"You like Katsuki's Quirk?" Asked Nemo.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I?" Asked Eijirou in confusion.

"It's just that… well… Katsuki was never really liked by the classmates at our old school because of his Quirk, in the similar sense that people picked on Izuku and I for essentially being Quirkless." Said Nemo. "They thought he had a villainous Quirk, more often than not people'd attack us and when Katsuki fought back, they'd just use that as proof against him."

"Oh…" Said Kirishima. Nemo heard a grunt come from Kacchan before he looked away.

"Well, if his Quirk hadn't given him problems, that attitude of his would've." Said Asui. The trio's reactions were all vastly different. Izuku got an expression of concern on his face while Bakugou started shouting and Nemo was just silently laughing. "You see my point?" She asked while pointing at him.

"She is right, if it weren't for your friends vouching for you, we'd probably think your personality was basically flaming garbage." Said Denki.

"You wanna die?!" Roared Katsuki. All Izuku could do was sit there silently as the commotion around him continued, he of all people, was not used to praise from someone who wasn't his mother.

"Hey, hey we're almost there." Said Aizawa, causing the commotion to die down."

* * *

"_Hello everyone, I've been waiting for you." _Said a pro hero who was dressed as an astronaut.

Nemo heard gasps all around him. "It's the space hero, Thirteen. A chivalrous pro who's rescued people from disasters around the world." Said Izuku. Nemo sighed and smiled at his fanboying friend.

"Thirteen is my be of my favorite heroes!" Cheered Ochako.

"_I can't wait to show you what's inside." _Said Thirteen as he gestured to the door.

"_This should be interesting." _Thought Nemo as they walked inside.

Everyone marveled at the inside of the building. "This place looks like some kind of amusement park." Said Kirishima.

"_A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etc. I created this facility to train you from different types of disasters. I call it: the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. But you can call it U.S.J!" _Said Thirteen

"So you took us to Universal Studios Japan?" Asked Nemo with an amused expression.

"_Uh…" _Said Thirteen nervously.

"Let's move on…" Said Nemo with a sigh.

Then Aizawa walked up to his fellow pro and teacher. "Hey, shouldn't All Might be here?" He asked. "Let me guess, he booked an interview instead?"

"_This guy can be a real d**k." _Thought Nemo with an annoyed expression.

When Thirteen responded, he lowered his voice so that the other students wouldn't hear, unknown to either teacher that Nemo's super sensitive ears could hear everything. He heard Thirteen explain that All Might has used too much power and was resting in the lounge. "Guys." Whispered Nemo as he elbowed his friends.

"What is it Fish?" Asked Bakugou in annoyance.

"Looks like All Might got too preoccupied with hero work and is gonna have to miss class today." Explained Nemo as he held up three fingers. He didn't want to explain exactly what happened in case someone was eavesdropping.

"D****t All Might." Growled Katsuki.

"The clock's ticking, let's get started." Said Aizawa.

"_Excellent, before we begin, let me just say one thing well, maybe two things, possibly three, or four, or five." _Said Thirteen.

"We get it." Said the class.

"_Listen up, I'm sure that you're aware that I have a powerful Quirk, called Black Hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it to dust." _Said Thirteen.

"Yeah, you've used Black Hole to save people from all sorts of disasters haven't you?" Asked Izuku.

"_Yes, but my Quirk could easily be used to kill." _Said Thirteen. This caused some gasps to come from the group. _"Some of you also have very dangerous powers. In our superhero society, all Quirks are regulated to avoid dangerous situations, but we often overlook how dangerous they can actually be. Never forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers could be deadly. Even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone."_

Nemo thought back to the fight between Izuku and Bakugou, as well as his own fight against the sludge villain. _"He's right." _He thought.

"_Thanks to Aizawa's fitness tests, combined with the mock battles, you've probably realized how dangerous your Quirks are when used against other people."_ Said Thirteen. Nemo didn't have to look to see the expression on Katsuki's face. _"Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You won't use your powers to attack enemies or each other, only to help. After all, that's what being a hero's all about, insuring the safety of others."_

"_Gotta admit, Thirteen knows how to give a speech." _Thought Nemo.

"_That's all I have to say, thank you so much for listening." _Said Thirteen with a bow. Most of the class erupted into cheers after that.

"Right, now that that's over-" Said Aizawa, But was cut off when Lightning started sparking between the lights, then a dark purple hole appeared in the center of the building. It then turned into a person made of dark purple smoke, then from that person, another emerged, this one covered in hands.

"Stay together and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students!" Ordered Aizawa.

"Woah hat is that thing?" Asked Kirishima as more people emerged from the purple person. "I thought we were rescuing people."

"Stay back!" Snapped Aizawa as he put his goggles on. "This is real, and those are villains."

This caused some of the students to gasp. Nemo saw a look of fear on the face of Izuku as well as others.

"The only real heroes I see are Thirteen and Eraserhead." Said the purple mist. "Perplexing, according to the schedule we retrieved from U.A. All Might should be here as well."

"What was that?" Asked Nemo with wide eyes.

"So you scum bags used the press as a distraction to sneak in and steal intel." Said Aizawa.

"Where is he? We went through the trouble of bringing so many friends who were eager to meet him." Said the hand man. "They want All Might, the great symbol of peace. Can't believe he's not here. Maybe if I kill a few kids he'll come out to play."

At those words, Aizawa's scarf sprang to life while Thirteen held up an arm keeping the students back. "How did so many villains get into a U.A. Facility?" Asked Kirishima.

"Idiot, look at the mist guy, he must have some sort of portal Quirk." Said Nemo.

"Thirteen, why aren't the alarms going off?" Asked Momo.

"_Good Question." _Said Thirteen as he looked up.

"Is the entire campus under attack, or is this there only target?" Asked Todoroki. "Either way, if the alarms aren't going off, then one of them must be using their Quirk to mask their presence. They carefully chose this facility as an entry point while a class was being taught. They're fools for trespassing here, but they've thought this out."

"Thirteen, get them out of here and alert the main campus. Actually, if they're blocking our sensors then they're probably jamming out communications too. Kaminari, try to contact the school using your Quirk." Said Aizawa.

"Yessir." Replied Denki as he put a hand on the device on his right ear.

"Sir what're you gonna do? You can't fight them on your own. There's too many, even if you nullify their Quirks, you're fighting style isn't suited for this. You're good at stealth missions and one on one fights, you're not suited for this." Said Izuku.

You can't be a pro if you've only got one trick." Said Aizawa. "I'll leave it to you Thirteen." He then leapt into action. Some of the villains tried to attack him with their Quirks, but Aizawa quickly responded with his own, leaving them open for attack, then he wrapped them up and slammed their heads together. More villains attacked him, but he evaded them and just kept taking them down one by one.

"Woah, he's holding them off, guess I shouldn't have underestimated him." Said Izuku as he along with Nemo and Katsuki watched the fight unfold while everyone else started running.

"This is no time to analyze, we have to go!" Said Iida. with that the three turned and started running as well. They didn't get far before the mist villain appeared in front of them.

"There is no escape for you." He said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, we are the league of villains. Now it may be impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. Besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the symbol of peace to take his last breath. He was supposed to be here today and yet I see no sign of him. There must've been some sort of change in plans that I could not have been foreseen. Ah well, in the end it doesn't matter, you all have a role to play."

Thirteen held up a hand and prepped to use his Quirk, but gasped as Kirishima and Kacchan let out shouts and charged the villain. There was a loud explosion as the three of them disappeared into smoke. "Did you think we were just gonna stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?" Asked Eijirou. The duo then gasped when the villain showed that he was unharmed.

"You live up to your schools reputation, but you should be more careful children, otherwise someone might get hurt." Said the villain.

"_You two, get out of the way right now!"_ Shouted Thirteen.

"I'll scatter you across this facility to meet my comrades." Said the villain as he used his Quirk to envelop everyone in his mist.

"Guys move!" Shouted Nemo as he quickly whipped around and grabbed the closest people to him before leaping out of the mist. Once free, Nemo looked at who he snagged. He'd managed to pull Sero and Mina out of the way, and it looked like Iida had saved Satou and Uraraka, the six armed guy was free too. But everyone else was gone.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Tenya.

"They've been scattered across the facility." Explained their classmate. "But they're still here." This relieved the others.

"Now what?" Physical attacks don't hurt this guy." Said Sero. "And he can teleport stuff."

"Tenya." Said Nemo, catching his friend's attention.

"Yes?" Asked Iida.

"Get out of here. Find the other teachers." Said Nemo.

"What? And abandon my classmates?! You must be joking class rep!" Said Iida.

"Do it. Now. We need their help, if you stay here you're just another target for the villains, you're the fastest. Now go." Said Nemo.

"He's right, we'll distract tall purple and creepy while you run for help." Said Hanta.

Iida was quiet for a moment. "Very well, since you're our rep, I'll respect your decision." Said Tenya as he prepared his Quirk.

"Even if it was your only option, were you really foolish enough to strategize in front of your enemy?" Demanded the villain as he extended his mist at them.

"_Black Hole!" _Shouted Thirteen as he started sucking up the villain's mist. Suddenly the villain created a portal behind Thirteen causing the pro's own Quirk to start destroying him.  
"Thirteen!" Shouted Nemo as he Quickly moved to get his teacher out of the way. "Tenya go!" Shouted Nemo as soon as they were clear.

"Right!" Shouted Iida as he zoomed past them.

"A sheep trying to escape the wolves?" I simply can't allow that." Said the villain as he created another portal. Iida screeched to a halt. Then the six armed student wrapped his arms around the portal.

"Run! I've got him!" He shouted.

"You impertinent child! You won't set foot outside those doors!" Said the villain.

Suddenly Ochako grabbed the metal thing around the villain's neck and flung him into the air. "Now! Run Iida!" She shouted. He then reached the door, and pried it open before making a run for it.

Nemo sighed. Then turned to where Aizawa is. "Good, now that that's out of the way." Then he let out a grunt of shock as he saw the bleeding Aizawa facedown on the ground with the giant bird headed villain on him. In that moment, the world went still as he saw what was happening. Their teacher had lost. Sure most of the villains were beaten, save for hand man and the bird guy, but they managed to beat Aizawa. And what's worse is that everyone else was still separated and being attacked by villains. Then his eyes narrowed. He was mad. He was _very _mad. He concentrated, as he copied a new person. He then made a sign using his hands before shouting. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke as six copies of him appeared. "Find the others. You know what to do." Said Nemo.

"Right!" Said the clones as they split off into teams of two and started running. Then fire started appearing around Nemo's hands as he leapt into action.

**And that's where we call it. Sorry for the wait again everyone, I'm trying to be better about updating, but It's hard to find motivation these days. That being said, Nemo's got a new power, (guess whose it is) and he's using it to find his classmates. And the real one is going to fight Nomu by himself, so let's see what happens, but with that said, I need to jet so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**MHA: Draigon**_

**I've returned with the thirteenth chapter of MHA: Draigon. Last time we left off, the students were scattered, Aizawa and Thirteen were injured, Iida's running for help, and Nemo's about to fight the Nomu. Let's see where this goes.**

"You can erase people's powers, that's irritating but nothing special. When faced with true power you may as well be a Quirkless little child." Said the hand man. Aizawa glared at him and activated his Quirk, right before the monster crushed his left arm, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Hands off!" Roared Nemo as he came flying in and punched the monster in the jaw.

"D-Draigon!?" Exclaimed Aizawa.

"I've told you," Said Nemo as he then ignited his leg and kicked the monster and sprinted off of it, "to call me Nemo."

"Tomura Shigaraki." Said the mist villain as he appeared.

"Kurogiri." Replied the hand villain. "Have you managed to kill Thirteen?"

"The rescue hero is out of commission, but there were students that I were unable to disperse and one of them got outside of the facility." Replied Kurogiri.

"Huh?" Asked Shigaraki as he turned to look at his fellow villain. He stood there for a moment before bringing a hand up to scratch his neck. Soon he was frantically scratching his neck like a psycho. "Kurogiri… you fool…" He growled. "If you weren't our warp gate, I'd tear apart every last atom in your body." Then he stopped. "There's no way we can win if dozens of pros show up to stop us, it's game over, back to the title screen, and I was so looking forward to finishing this today. Dammit, let's go home."

"Wssamatter? Scared of a few pros?" Said Nemo with his arms crossed.

"Oh, before we leave, let's make sure the symbol of peace is broken." Said Shigaraki as he turned and looked in a different direction. Nemo turned and followed his gaze, his eyes landing on Izuku, Mineta, and Tsuyu. "Let's wreck his pride!" Suddenly he was in front of the trio. "Let's make this hurt!" He then reached towards Asui.

Suddenly Nemo was next to him. "Hands off freak show!" He roared as he swung a flaming fist at Shigaraki. Next thing he knew a purple portal appeared in front of him and the force of his attack caused him to fall through, straight into the fist of that monster. Nemo tasted blood as he was sent flying backwards. As he hit the ground he looked over at his friends. Shigaraki's fingers were on Tsuyu's face, but nothing was happening.

"Shigaraki just sat there for a moment, then he turned and said, "You really are so cool." He was talking to Aizawa who'd managed to life his head up enough to use his Quirk. "Eraserhead." The monster then lifted his arm before slamming the teachers face back into the ground.

"Mr Aizawa!" Shouted Nemo.

* * *

Mashirao was not a fan of his current situation. He was separated from the rest of his classmates and was facing a group of villains all on his own. All while inside of a burning building. His years of martial arts training were the only reason he wasn't dead yet. He quickly batted away another William with his tail. "Got you now you brat!" Shouted another villain who suddenly appeared behind him. Ojiro's eyes widened in shock. No time to dodge! No time to counterattack! This was it!

"Iron Dragon Club!" Suddenly a rod made of metal came out of nowhere and bashed the villain in the side of the head, then another villain appeared.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack! Two bursts of wind came flying through and sent the villain flying. Then in came… two Nemos!?

"Mashirao, we're here to help." Said the first.

"Did I… miss something?" Asked Ojiro.

"The original copied Naruto and his Shadow Clone Jutsu, he sent us to find and help out classmates while he fights the remaining villains. Aizawa's out of commission, but we need to focus on keeping you safe." Said the second.

"What about you?" Asked Mashirao.

"If we quote-unquote _die_, we'll just surf into smoke and anything we saw or learned will get sent to the original." Explained the first.

"Now quit dawdling and help us fight." Said the second as he blasted another villain with wind.

"Alright." Said Ojiro. With that the three charged the remaining villains.

* * *

Tokoyami was doing hi best to protect his silent classmate from the onslaught of villains. Unfortunately, Koda's, as he'd learned was the name of his classmate at an early time, Quirk, was called Anivoice, which let him communicate with and essentially tell animals what to do. Whether he controlled them or just convinced them to lend assistance, he was unsure, but either way, his Quirk wasn't going to do much in the hurricane area, where any animals would have longed vacated the vicinity long ago. Fortunately it was incredibly dark so that made Dark Shadow stronger, though Fumikage was concerned about letting his Quirk run wild. Suddenly they were charged by multiple villains. He didn't have time to protect himself and Koda!

"White Dragon…" Came a familiar voice.

"Shadow Dragon…" Came a similar one.

"Roar/Slash!" The two voices shouted. Suddenly a beam of white energy blasted some villains while blades of shadows slashed away others. Two more clones of Nemo came flying in. They were quick to explain what was happening and with that, the three attacked the remaining villains.

* * *

Kyoka and Momo stared at the villain holding their brain dead friend hostage. One wrong move, and Kaminari was a dead man, and they'd soon follow him. "You know what? I think I'm gonna kill your friend now." Said the villain as he prepared to use his Quirk.

"No do-" started Jirou, then there was a sound of thunder as lightning suddenly surrounded the body of the villain, causing him to jerk in pain and drop Denki. Suddenly Nemo appeared in front of them.

"Hope I'm not too late to the party, Kyoka was it?" He asked.

"That's right." She said.

Suddenly another villain attacked. "Poison Dragon Sharp Horn!" Shouted a voice, suddenly a second Nemo came in and punched the villain, then releases a burst of a dark purple substance at point-blank range, which caused poison damage and burn on the villain, sending him flying backwards. The two clones quickly filled the girls in, then while they protected Denki, the Nemo's attacked the remaining villains.

* * *

Izuku leapt into the air as he charged One for All through his arm, and swung his fist at Shigaraki. "You! Let her go! Now!" He shouted as the villain turned to look at him. "Smaaaaaash!" As his fist made contact there was a huge burst of wind and the nearby water was blown back, as well as most of the remaining villains. The wind was so strong it destroyed the nearby lights. Nemo covered his face with his arms as he stood his ground against the wind. Once it stopped. He uncovered his face to see the scene in front of him. There was smoke where Izuku and Shigaraki had been. When it cleared, Nemo noticed three things. The first being that Deku's arm hadn't been damaged by his attack, the second was the fact that the monster had been the one to get hit, and third was that Izuku's attack hadn't hurt him. The look of relief of not hurting himself quickly gave way to the look of despair at the sight of the unharmed villain.

"You're pretty powerful. This 'smash' of yours, are you one of All Might's disciples? Doesn't matter, I'm done with you now." Said Shigaraki. The monster then reached down and grabbed Izuku's arm.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" Shouted Nemo as he suddenly appeared between Izuku and the monster before delivering a flaming kick to the monster's jaw. Nemo then grabbed Midoriya's other arm as he prepared to pull his friend free, but not before his eyes landed on Shigaraki, as he reached for Asui and Mineta, the latter of which had tears in his eyes from fear. _"There's no time, my friends are gonna die, and I can't do anything to save them." _Thought Nemo.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, causing everyone to stop what they were doing, they turned and saw the now open doors of the U.S.J, which now has smoke coming from it. Nemo's Quirk let him hear it loud and clearly. The thudding of dress shoes and the sounds of happiness coming from his classmates at the entrance to the facility. "Have no fear students." Said All Might. "I am here!"

"All Might." Said Nemo.

"We're saved!" Said Mineta.

"Ribbit." Said Asui.

"He's here." Said Izuku, who was now away from the villain along with Nemo. "All Might."

"Ah. Looks like our game's getting a continue." Said Shigaraki.

"I can't believe he's here." Said one of the remaining villains.

"I've never seen him in real life, he's even bigger than I thought." Said another.

"This isn't the time you idiots." Said a third. "If we strike all at once, we can still kill hi-" Suddenly the pro vanished and all the low level villains were blasted away. Then All Might was in front of Nemo and co. with the I hired Aizawa under his arm.

"_So fast. I barely kept up with him." _Thought Nemo.

"I'm sorry Aizawa, I should've been here." Said All Might to his colleague. Then he vanished again. Nemo didn't have time to react as his teacher grabbed him and his friends and pulled them away from the villains.

"What the heck?" Asked Mineta when he realized that their location had changed.

"Everybody get back to the entrance, and take Aizawa with you." Said All Might as he stood to face the villains. "He doesn't have much time."

"Yessir!" Said Mineta as he and Tsuyu ran to grab Aizawa.

"Ribbit!" Croaked Asui.

"You saved us sir." Said Izuku.

"Yeah, thanks." Said Nemo. Then the three of them looked at the villains.

Shigaraki was covering his face with his hands, the one that had been on his face had fallen off when All Might pulled them away. "No, no, no! It wasn't supposed to go this way. He's still fast father." He fell to his knees as he lifted up the fallen hand. Then he put the hand on his face. "Somehow he managed to hit me. Of course the government hero relies on violence. I wasn't prepared, I couldn't even see him when he moved, but he's not as fast as I thought he'd be. Not as fast as he used to be. I guess it's true after all," he had a crazed look on in his eye as he looked at them, "All Might is getting weaker."

Izuku grunted as he life's Aizawa onto his shoulders, while Mineta grabbed his legs. "All Might, you can't." Said Izuku, catching the attention of his allies. "That brain villain took One fo- u-uh I smashed him and I didn't break my arm this time, but he wasn't fazed at all. He's too strong!"

"Young Midoriya!" Said All Might as he extended a hand at his student. "I've got this!" He gave his students a peace sign. Izuku looked at him for a moment before turning and walking away with Aizawa.

The four students walked away, with Izuku constantly looking over his shoulder at the clashing hero and villain, with All Might being unable to hurt the monster. "Well, What are you waiting for?" Asked Nemo.

"Huh?" Asked Izuku in confusion as he looked back at Nemo.

"You're going to help him the moment you get the chance to leave, and quite frankly so am I. So let's just get a move on." Said Nemo. They then heard a loud explosion as a big cloud of smoke began to rise from where All Might and the villain were fighting. "And it looks like we need to get going, otherwise this fight'll end even sooner than I think it will."

Izuku looked at his friend in a shocked silence for a moment. "What are you saying Nemo? If we try to help we'll only get in the way, besides, All Might is unstoppable." Said Asui. Nemo scoffed at that. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Crud!" He said loudly as his head whipped around and looked at where the fight was happening.

"What is it Nechan?" Asked Deku.

"All Might's in trouble, the brain guy has All Might trapped halfway through one of that warp guy's portals, and they're about to rip him in half!" Said Nemo.

Izuku's expression became one of horror. "Asui?" Asked Midoriya.

"Yeah? What is it Midoriya?" Asked Tsuyu.

"Can you hold Mr. Aizawa for me?" He asked.

"Sure, but what're you gonna do?" She asked as she took the unconscious teacher from him. Izuku didn't respond as he and Nemo walked past them, then took off running to help the number one pro hero.

"Are you crazy!?" Shouted Mineta.

"_We aren't gonna let it end here. Izuku needs you if he's gonna master One for All!" _Thought Nemo.

"We're coming!" Shouted Nemo and Deku.

Then Izuku leapt forwards. "Let him go!" He shouted.

"How foolish." Said Kurogiri as he appeared in front of them.

Suddenly there was an explosion from directly above them that blew Kurogiri back. "Keep your misty hands to yourself you freak!" Shouted Kacchan. Nemo heard a strange crackling sound, he turned and saw ice moving across the ground before covering the right half of the monster's body.

"_Ice?" _Thought Nemo, then his head whipped around and saw Todoroki.

"One of your poorly trained thugs told me you're here so you can kill All Might." Said the half frozen hero. Using the half frozen villain to his advantage, All Might loosened the villains grip and freed himself, then staggered and grabbed his bleeding left side. Where he'd been injured all those years ago and where the villain had hurt him now.

"Are you ok?" Asked Deku.

Suddenly there was a scream as Kirishima came flying in and slashed his hardened hands at Shigaraki, who quickly dodged. Then Eijirou jumped back to the others. "D**m that was going to be cool." He said.

"Guess I found your body that time you smokey b*****d." Said Katsuki as he used Kurogiri's metal collar to pin him.

"The Symbol of Peace will not be defeated by delinquents like you." Said Todoroki.

"Kacchan, everyone." Said Izuku as he looked at their newly arrived classmates. He then wiped away at the tears forming in his eyes before focusing his attention on Shigaraki.

The hand covered villain looked at his companion. "Kurogiri, how could you let this brat get the best of you?" He asked. "You've gotten us into a real jam now."

"Heh, you'd gotten careless you dumb villain. It wasn't hard to figure you out. Only parts of you turn into that smoking warp gate, you use those parts to hide your actual body, thinking that that made you safe, that's why we missed. But if you didn't have a body you wouldn't be wearing this neck armor right? We just need to make sure our attacks are well aimed." Said Bakugou. Kurogiri struggled against him, but a few small explosions were enough to stop him. "Try anything and I'll blow you so far to h**l that they'll be piecing you back together for weeks.

"Woah that doesn't sound very heroic." Joked Kirishima.

"They escaped and captured my two strongest men. Kids these days really are amazing." Said Shigaraki. "They make the league of villains look like amateurs, can't have that." Then he turned to the monster. "Nomu." Suddenly the monster forced itself through the portal, breaking of it's frozen parts in the process, surprising everyone.

"How's that thing still moving? It's almost up." Said Midoriya in shock.

"Stay back everyone!" Shouted All Might.

The remaining ice broke away, suddenly a mass of red appeared from where the ice had been and began to take shape. _"S**t!" _Thought Nemo as he realized what was happening. He then ignored All Might's orders as he leapt forward and took a deep breath. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Shouted Nemo as he breathed a giant burst of fire at Nomu. The two disappeared into smoke, and when it faded, it showed Nomu with a new right arm and leg, and his whole body covered in now healing scorch marks, as it held the struggling Nemo by his throat and scarf.

"What is this! I thought you said his power was Shock Absorption!?" Said All Might angrily.

"I did, but I never said that that was his only Quirk, he's also got Super Regeneration as well." Said Shigaraki. "Nomu is modified to take you one, even at one hundred percent of your power. He's basically a highly efficient punching bag who hits back, why don't you show them Nomu?"

Nomu then grabbed onto Nemo's left arm with his other hand and yanked. Nemo barely had the time to process it as he felt his skin and muscles rip and tear before his arm was completely torn away at the shoulder. Nemo let out a scream of agony. "Young Nemo!" Exclaimed All Might.

Nemo then grit his teeth and glared through the pain before taking a deep breath. "Fire Dragon-" He shouted.

"Oh no, can't have that now can we?" Said Shigaraki. Then Nomu tightened his grip around Nemo's throat, crushing his windpipe. Nemo gagged and coughed up blood which splattered on the Nomu's face and his own shirt. "Well, I think that enough of that, get rid of him." Said Shigaraki. Nomu then turned and hurled Nemo towards the trees, Nemo flew, hitting the ground multiple times but still going, like a stone skipping over water, his jacket that was hanging from his shoulders falling off along the line, before crashing into the trees. Many of them shattered, and when he finally stopped, he was hanging there with multiple branches sticking through his body, skewering him. Nemo tried to struggle, but he couldn't even breathe, he felt his strength fading. He pushed with his right hand for a moment, before it went limp, then his head sagged forward.

Nemo Draigon.

Was dead.

Izuku felt the entire world around him freeze, he didn't notice the tears in his eyes, as he screamed out one, gut wrenching, heart breaking word. "NECHAN!"

**I've… got nothing to say...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**MHA: Draigon**_

**I… f**k. I've got nothing to say, I'm sorry. Let's just get on with the fic…**

_He was sinking… _

_It felt like he'd been dropped in a vat of tar and had been swallowed up whole by it. He couldn't move, and all he could see was himself and the darkness around him. He couldn't breathe, but he didn't feel like he was running out of air. _

_Was this… was this what death was like? D**m it, he didn't want to die. There were things he needed to do._

_Wait._

_What was he doing again? And for that matter… who was he?_

* * *

"NECHAN!" Cried Izuku.

Katsuki was frozen for a second before letting out a roar of rage and leaping at Nomu. "Die you monster!" He roared as he swung an UPenn hand at the monster, who simply batted him away in response.

"Young Bakugou!" Shouted All Might.

"Now that they're out of the way, how about we deal with the real threat." Said Shigaraki. "Nomu. Get him." The villain then charged at All Might. Suddenly the villain was in front of All Might, it reared back and slammed it's fist into the pro, sending him into a wall.

"All Might!" Shouted Kirishima.

"And now for the children." Said Shigaraki.

Nomu turned and swung at the three students who were still around Kurogiri. There was a swift blur, suddenly the three were away from the villains, as the sound of another impact was heard, they saw All Might go rolling across the ground.

"You didn't hold back? Even though they're children?" Asked All Might.

"Not like I had much choice, they were threatening my companion. Besides they're hardly angels themselves. The green one? He tried to kill me with a maxed out punch, so stop acting like your better than us, because when you do, it really makes me mad." Said Shigaraki. All while this was happening Izuku was staring at the ground. Nemo, one of his closest friends from as far back as he could remember, was dead. He died trying to be a hero, and there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. _De_fenselessIzu_ku._ The title truly did fit him.

* * *

_He continued to sink further. The more he sank, the more he tried to remember. Who was he? What was he trying to do?_

"Nechan!_" _

_Wait? Who said that?_

"Fish."

_Another voice?_

"Young Nemo."

_What's going on? Who are all of you? _

_There was no response. Not from any of them anyway. _

_Everything was quiet for a while. Then a new voice spoke._

"_**Wow. You didn't last nearly as long as we thought you would." **__Came a voice._

_Who was that._

"_**Honestly it's kinda pathetic, are you really gonna let something as stupid as dying hold you back? When you know that there are those who can fight without ever needing to worry about death, and you can become just like them? But you do you. Just give up. Let your friends be killed by villains. Not my problem." **__Said the voice._

_His eyes widened. He remembered. He was Nemo Draigon. He was someone who was going to become a hero who would surpass All Might! He can't give up._

_He clenched his fists and forced himself into what he was pretty sure was an upright position. After doing so, he saw something for the first time in this world of darkness. It was a giant golden cube. Like, really giant, the size of the USJ giant. And it was just floating in front of him, slowly spinning in circles. _

_Nemo swallowed the pain in his throat before smirking. "Give up? Please. Let me tell you something: My Quirk," Said Nemo as he reared an arm back before flying towards the cube, "IS NEVER GIVING UP!"_ _His hand came into contact with the cube and everything vanished into white._

* * *

The four heroes in training along with All Might stared at the three villains in front of them. "Nomu, Kurogiri, Jill them, I'll deal with the children." Said Shigaraki.

The five of them got ready to fight, the Shigaraki came running. "Get ready, looks like we're fighting after all." Said Kirishima.

Suddenly they heard a loud shout and a crash as all of the fallen trees where Nemo had died were suddenly sent flying away in a loud explosion of flames. Everyone stopped in place and turned to see Nemo standing in the middle of where the explosion had taken place. Not only that. But he had both of his arms, although the skin on his left arm was noticeably paper than the skin on the right. There were also weird black particles floating around him but nobody could see them because they were too far away.

"What the? How are you still alive!? We watched Nomu kill you!" Shouted Shigaraki angrily.

"Nechan?" Asked Izuku in quiet shock.

"You wanna know, why I'm still alive?" Asked Nemo as he clenched his fist, causing flames to appear around his hands. The flames then traveled up his arms and his hair began to stand up from all the magic power rushing through him. "For my friends, to protect them. That's why I'm still alive! That's why I'm going to become a hero! And that's why, I'm gonna stop you!" Then flames enveloped his whole body as he let out a shout and charged.

Nomu rushes forward to meet him with a raised fist and the two clashed, the force of their attacks creating and explosion of wind and fire. They both reared back and punched again and again, both of their fists colliding every time, and they were going so fast that their arms practically vanished. The students, hero, and villains had to cover their faces to protect themselves from the shockwaves of the fight.

All of Nemo's classmates stared in shock at what was happening. Even the ones at the entrance could see the fight. "Is that, Nemo?" Asked Mina.

"I think so." Said Uraraka.

Suddenly Nemo reared back and slammed an uppercut into Nomu's jaw, sending it up into the air, then Nemo leaped after it, he slammed another punch, before his opponent turned and punched him in return, sending Nemo careening into the ground, creating an explosion of fire and smoke upon impact that made it so no one could see him.

"Heh, guess he was all talk and no might." Joked Shigaraki as Nomu landed next to him. Suddenly they saw the shadow of Nemo get up. Izuku looked at the smoke, then his eyes widened in shock.

The smoke around Nemo cleared, his right side looked normal, but the left half of his body was covered in bright red scales and he had a horn protruding from the right side of his head, as well as a large red left wing. "What the… what the h**l are you!?" Demanded Shigaraki.

Nemo didn't respond, instead he let out a roar. No one had time to blink. Suddenly Nemo was in front of the Nomu as he slammed a fist into the underside of the monster's jaw/beak, sending it flying into the air. Nemo then growled as he flew after it. When he reached it he sent a flurry of blows faster than the eye could see into the monster. Then he was suddenly above it. He put both of his fists together and slammed down. Sending Nomu to the ground creating a crater.

Everyone stared in shock at what had just happened. Then Izuku gasped as Nemo landed on the ground and kicked Nomu into the air so that it was directly above him. Then a circle of golden flames appeared around Nemo. "This. Ends. Now!" Roared Nemo. "Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Hidden Fire Form! Flame Lotus Phoenix Sword!" He then surrounded himself in golden fire and flew straight into Nomu's midsection. The force of the attack smashed Nomu straight through the roof and sent it flying into the distance.

* * *

What's happening!? Everything's shaking!" Exclaimed Tokoyami. Both Nemo's stared at the direction of the sound. "Woah." Said one.

* * *

Ojiro smacked another villain away. "What was that?" He asked.

"The original." Said one of the clones.

* * *

Nemo then landed in front of the others, panting from exhaustion.

"He… that brat! He cheated!" Said Shigaraki angrily. Nemo turned and glared at the villains. He then started walking towards them.

"Tomura Shigaraki. We must go, we cannot defeat them without Nomu." Said Kurogiri.

Shigaraki growled. "Get us out of here." Nemo leapt at the villains, but not before Kurogiri used his Quirk to warp them away. But as they were leaving, Shigaraki looked directly at All Might. "I may have failed to kill you today, but your days are numbered!" Nemo's fist embedded itself in the ground where they'd been. Then he growled and pulled his hand free. He turned and looked. at where his allies stood. He started walking to them.

"Young Nemo?" Asked All Might. He had to admit, Nemo looked scary right now. There was a menacing glare on his face and the scales definitely didn't make him any less intimidating.

"Nechan?" Asked Izuku.

"Fish?" Asked Katsuki.

He stopped in front of his two best friends. He had the glare on his face for a moment, then he smiled at the two of them. He then began to sway for a moment before falling forward and getting caught by his friends. "Glad you guys are ok." Said Nemo as the scales, horn, and wing all disappeared back into his body. After he said that, he fell unconscious.

"That was incredible, be must've punched the shock absorption right out of that guy." Said Eijirou.

"He must've punched and burnt the villain so much that it couldn't regenerate fast enough." Said Todoroki.

* * *

The girls were doing their best to protect Kaminari while both Nemo clones fought the remaining villain. Suddenly there was the sound of gunfire and one of the villains fell. "What was that!?" Exclaimed Momo.

"The cavalry's here." Said one of the clones as he turned to where the bullet came from.

"Tenya's back, and he brought the teachers." Said the other one.

"I don't think we're needed, so we're gonna go." Said the first, with that, the pair of clones vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Nemo woke with a start. It was late afternoon and the sum was going down. He looked around and saw Izuku and Toshinori talking next to him. "I'll be lucky if I can hold the form for an hour." Said Toshinori.

"I'm so sorry." Said Izuku.

"Well there's no use worrying, these things happen." Said Toshinori.

"He's right y'know." Said Nemo.

The guys gasped and looked at Nemo when they saw that he was awake. "Nechan!" Exclaimed Deku.

"Young Nemo." Said Toshinori. "How're you feeling?"

"I feel…" Nemo said, then paused realizing that, "I feel fine actually, a little bruised from when that Nomu guy punched me, but other than that, I feel fine."

"That's great!" Said Izuku. Nemo chuckled and gave him a grin.

"Excuse me." Said a man as he walked through the door. Then he looked over to the three in bed. "Hi All Might. It's been a while."

"What the h**l!? I didn't know you were investing." Exclaimed All Might while spitting some blood in the process.

"Woah All Might! He's ok seeing you like this!?" Asked Midoriya.

"Don't worry Izuku, this is Naomasa Tsukauchi, his best friend in the police force, All Might trusts him." Said Nemo. He blinked in surprise when everyone turned and stared at him in shock. "What?" Asked Nemo.

"How did you know that?" Asked Toshinori worriedly.

Nemo blinked for a moment. Then the realization of what he said struck him. Suddenly he was crouched in a corner not facing any of them as he started mumbling to himself. _"What the f**k, what the f**k, how did I know that? What's wrong with me?" _He Muttered. Then a memory of the USJ came to him. Well, more specifically, the memory of one of his clones, the one who copied the poison dragon slayer. _"Of course, when he copied him, he got his soul magic too, and when the clone vanished, he must've brought the acquired powers with him." _Thought Nemo. He sighed before standing up and looking at the others.

"Thanks for the introduction kid, sorry to cut to the chase All Might, but we could really use any information that you have." Said Naomasa.

"Oh no, before all that, tell me all the students are ok." Said Toshinori. "And Aizawa- Er- Eraserhead, and Thirteen."

"Not counting those two, the only student injuries were simple scrapes." Replied Naomasa. "And both teachers are in stable condition, relax."

All three of them breathed sighs of relief at that."That's good to hear." Said Toshinori.

"If you heroes hadn't risked your lives, the students would have never made it, you three saved that entire class of kids today." Said Naomasa.

"I can't take all the credit, it was Young Nemo who vanquished the Nomu as he was called by the villains." Said Toshinori. "And besides that, all of those students risked their lives, they fought as hard as us."

"Thank you All Might." Said Deku as he looked at his teacher.

"I don't think there's ever been a group of first years who experienced a fight like this so early in their training. They not only survived, they learned what it means to be a pro, this villains made a mistake attacking them." Said Toshinori. "This class is strong, they're filled with courage and drive, mark my words, they'll become great heroes." Nemo walked over to Izuku and looked at each other. They said nothing, but instead they smiled at each other and extended their arms toward each other, their fists meeting in the middle. Then they looked at Toshinori, who gave them a thumbs up. They nodded at him. They knew that they'd won the first battle. But the war was far from over.

**End of Part One**

* * *

**And with that the first part of this story has come to an end. Up next it'll be time for the sports festival. Here's an idea, if you can guess who Nemo's have to fight in the tournament or who'll be on his team in the Cavalry battle (if you can guess even one person from either category, it'll count) I'll give a shout out to you the respective chapters to which those events happen. That aside, I need to her, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**MHA: Draigon**_

**I am here! This makes the fifteenth chapter of MHA: Draigon. It's time for the sports festival. Wonder if any of y'all can guess who'll work with Nemo and who will fight him. Can't wait to find out. With that in mind, on with the fic…**

School was closed the day after the USJ incident, to give the students a little break. Nemo, Izuku, and Katsuki all spent the day together, and while neither of his friends openly mentioned what had happened during his fight against Nomu, his Quirk had let him hear their thoughts, and he knew that the topic was on their minds. Nemo decided not to bring it up, mainly because he didn't want to weird them out about the fact that he can hear souls now, but also because he was waiting to tell the whole class what'd happened the other day. Nemo sighed, worrying about that now was pointless, he decided to just enjoy the day with his friends. Once it was night time, the trio split off and went to their own houses (granted they were all next door neighbors, but that's besides the point.)

Nemo was currently doing strength training. He was balancing on his hand while doing push-ups. There was a knock at his door. "Nemo? Foods ready." Said his mother.

"Coming!" Said Nemo as he got to his feet. He went to grab his phone, and saw that he had a text.

**[Mina 20:32]**

_Yo Dragon boy!_

**[Nemo 20:46]**

_Hey Mina._

**[Mina 20:46]**

_How's life?_

**[Nemo 20:47]**

_Lively_

**[Mina 20:48]**

_That's good I suppose._

**[Nemo 20:48]**

_Yeah._

_Gtg, so ttyl_

**[Mina: 20:49]**

_K see ya!_

Nemo then went to the dinning room to eat with his family. He hadn't told them about his death at the USJ, nor did he have any intention, they'd freak if they found out. The rest of the night was uneventful. He told his parents that he'd simply fought alongside All Might, Izuku, Katsuki, and two of his classmates against a guy made of mist, a creep with his grains showing and multiple Quirks, and a freak covered in hands. His parents sounded surprised about the multi Quirk guy, and disturbed by the hand man. They said that they were proud of him for brave he was, which he said was no big deal, then promptly changed the subject. They soon finished dinner, then Nemo went to his room to catch up on an anime named "Ajin: Demi-Human".

"_Dying is not fun. Let's hope we never have to go through that again. I'm only here because I got lucky." _Thought Nemo. "_Supposedly, even after necrosis, the human brain stays active for about seven minutes, given that it isn't destroyed of course. It was during that time that I must've unconsciously copied his powers." _He looked back at the screen, zeroing in on the main protagonist. _"I need to review his powers, I don't know if my abilities are limited solely to what I know about those I copied from, and I'd rather not have to find out." _Suddenly some weird black particles fell in front of him. _"What the-" _He looked up, and saw a slender, faceless, creature, made entirely of some sort of black matter, staring down at him. He stared at it silently for a moment. "Hi there?" He said finally. It stared and said nothing. "Look, I'm… studying, how about you sit over there and we can talk later." Said Nemo. The creature said nothing, but did as it was told. Nemo turned back to his computer. He quietly sat there for a moment, then the internal screaming started. _"Holy f**k! I thought I was staring at the god d**m Slender Man!" _He shrieked internally. He looked back at it, and it simply stared back at him as it sat on his bed with its hands on its knees. _"I bet other heroes don't have to put up with this." _Nemo sighed internally before turning back to the screen

* * *

_Kyouka Jirou stared in horror. Yaomomo and Kaminari were on the ground each one forming a pool of their own blood. Her hands were over her mouth as she slowly walked backwards. She was halted when she bumped into something. She slowly turned, her eyes widening in terror at the sight of the villain looming over her. He raised his hand, and brought it down on her._

* * *

Jirou jolted up in her bed, her sheets soaked in sweat. _"D**n, guess I'm not sleeping tonight." _She thought. This'd happened last night too. Nightmares from the USJ. She sighed as she picked up her phone. Maybe texting someone would help.

**[Kyouka: 1:17AM]**

_Yaomomo._

Ten minutes later, there was no response, unsurprising all things considered, who _would_ be awake at this ungodly hour. Well, who else's number did she have in her phone? After scrolling through for a second, she landed on an amusing contact. "Pichu". Well, better than nothing. She hoped.

**[Kyouka: 1:29AM]**

_Hey Pichu._

One minute. Two. Three. Four. Guess she shouldn't be surprised.

**[Pichu: 1:34AM]**

_Jirou? What're you doing up?_

Well holy s**t.

**[Kyouka: 1:35AM]**

_Well how about that, there is someone alive at this ungodly hour._

**[Pichu: 1:35AM]**

_Hey, my Quirk gives me insomnia, what's your excuse?_

Jirou stared. What did she say.

**[Pichu: 1:38AM]**

_You don't wanna talk about it._

_Understandable._

_Wanna just talk?_

Jirou stared at her phone quietly for a moment. She was actually a little touched by how considerate he was being.

**[Kyouka: 1: 40AM]**

_I'd like that._

* * *

It was the next day at school. "You guys, did you watch the news last night?" Asked Tooru.

"Yeah?" Said Mashirao.

"It was so cool that we got a few seconds of screen time, though i don't think anyone saw me in the background." Said Hagakure dejectedly.

"Probably not." Said the one with six arms.

"Uh, well it is a little difficult to stand out when you're just gloves." Said Ojiro.

"He has a point." Said Nemo as he dangled himself upside down between the one with six arms and Tooru.

"Gah! Where'd you come from!?" Said Ojiro.

"Over there." Said Nemo as he jerked at him towards his desk.

Mashirao looked up at the rest of Nemo, and saw that he was floating. "How're you… doing that?" He asked.

"One of the guys I copied has the power to fly." Said Nemo.

"Ok. I'm sorry Nemo bro, but there's something I need to ask you." Said Kirishima as he stood up.

"Eijirou? What is it?" Asked Nemo.

"How are you still alive? And how do you still have both your arms?" He asked.

The atmosphere suddenly became very tense. Nemo sighed as he adjusted himself and landed on his feet. "A*****e, why did you have to-" Started Katsuki as explosions started to appear in his hands.

"Katsuki." Said Nemo, catching the explosive boy's attention. "It's fine. And Eijirou asked a fair question. And to answer your question, I did die."

Ok. Now the atmosphere was really tense. "What?" Asked Kaminari, the only one brave (or stupid) enough to break the silence.

"You guys remember seeing that brain guy? The one that more or less mauled Mr. Aizawa?" Asked Nemo.

"Don't remind me." Said Sero. "That guy was freaky."

"Well, after Shoto used his Quirk to freeze half of the monster, it literally ripped off its own frozen body parts." Explained Nemo. That was when he noticed that some of his classmates were starting to look a little queasy. "Once it's frozen parts were ripped away, it started to regenerate. I noticed and jumped in, trying to use my fire power to stop it from regenerating away all the damage that it had been dealt. But it was too fast, the thing grabbed me by my throat, ripped of my arm, crushed my windpipe, then hurled me halfway across the USJ where I got impaled on a tree branch. There I tried to pry myself free to rejoin the fight, but lost too much blood and died."

Everyone stared at Nemo. He then noticed that some of them looked like they were gonna be sick. "Sorry, perhaps I was a little too descriptive. Anyway, to put it simply, after I died, my Quirk sort of activated on its own and copied someone with the power of immortality. Now I can still _die_, I just won't stay dead." Said Nemo.

"Whose power did you copy?" Asked Mina.

"His name is Kei Nagai, from the Ajin: Demi-Human series. Basically, Kei is a being known as an Ajin, they're people who come back to life after dying, the funny thing about being an Ajin though, is that the only way to find out whether or not you are one is to die." Explained Nemo.

"That doesn't sound fun." Said Mashirao drily.

"It's not." Said Nemo. Then his eyes widened for a second, before he sighed and put a hand on his face. "Also, there's one other thing I should mention."

"And what's that?" Asked Sero.

"I have a… ghost… following me." Said Nemo.

Everyone stared at him for a moment. "Perhaps I could ask Mr. Aizawa to schedule an appointment with a therapist?" Suggested Iida.

"I'm being serious! Ajins have these ghosts made of an invisible black matter that only other Ajins can see! Is it really that far fetched given my other powers?" Asked Nemo.

"I mean, he's not wrong." Said Jirou.

"Thank you." Said Nemo.

"So what does your ghost look like?" Asked Denki.

"Kinda like slender man to be honest, but without the white parts." Said Nemo.

"It sounds very much like Dark Shadow." Said Tokoyami.

"You're not wrong, actually I think they're basically identical, though mine has a bit of a time limit for how long… it… can stay out, then it just sort of… evaporates?" Said Nemo.

"Does it _do_ anything?" Asked Ashido.

"It's invisible, so that's useful, plus I can make it so that I'm seeing through its perspective, plus the thing is really strong and it has sharp claws, but that's about it." Said Nemo.

"That's crazy." Said Kirishima.

"D**n Dragon, don't wanna sound like a parrot or something, but that's one crazy Quirk you've got there." Said Bakugou.

"Tell me ab-." Said Nemo but then stopped. "Wait, Dragon?"

"Yeah, the only reason I called you Fish all these years is because you had the same name as that fish from that movie we watched all those years ago, but after the other day, I'd say your nickname was in need of update." Said Kacchan.

"Aw shucks… I don't know what to say, _Kacchan_." Said Nemo coyly.  
Bakugou stiffened at that. "Haha very funny." He said.

"Wassa matter _Kacchan_? Is something bothering you?" Asked Nemo with a smirk.

"Keep calling me that and Recovery Witch is gonna have a hayday reattaching your face." Said Katsuki threateningly, causing Nemo to snicker.

"Ah! _Kacchan!_Your words wound me!" Said Nemo in mock hurt as he put a hand over his heart.

"You're dead!" Roared Bakugou as he leapt out of his chair and at Nemo, who simply teleported out of the way, causing Bakugou to land face first into the blackboard, causing laughter to erupt from most of the class.

"Homeroom had begun!" Said Iida as he appeared out of nowhere at the start of class. "Everyone at your seats!"

"But we're all at out seats." Said Nemo from his desk. "You and Katsuki are the only ones at the front of class."

Iida sat down with an unhappy expression. "Dang. It." He said through clenched teeth.

"Don't sweat it." Said Uraraka cheerfully.

"Hey Tsu." Nemo overheard Mina say to Asui. "Who do you think's gonna teach class today?"

"No idea, Mr. Aizawa's still in the hospital recovering." Said Tsuyu. Suddenly the front door opened.

"Morning class." Mumbled Aizawa beneath a face of bandages.

"Woah, what a pro." Said Denki.

Nemo teleported to the front of class and gestured to their teacher. "Alright, which one of you called and asked their _Mummy_ to come and pick them up?" He asked under a restrained smile. He heard snickering from his classmates.

"Sit down or it's detention for you." Growled Aizawa.

Nemo teleported away. "Why Mr. Aizawa, whatever do you mean, I've been sitting here like I've been supposed to the entire time." He said innocently. More snickering.

"Mr. Aizawa! I'm glad you're ok!" Said Tenya.

"You call that ok?" Whispered Ochako.

"My well being is irrelevant." Said their teacher. "What's more important is that your fight isn't over yet."

This got everyone's attention. "Our fight?" Asked Bakugou.

"Don't tell me…" Said Izuku.

"Not more bad guys!" Cried Mineta. Nemo narrowed his eyes and activated his Quirk to hear what Aizawa was thinking, then sighed as he heard the teachers thoughts.

"The U.A. sports festival is about to start." Mumbled their teacher.

"Yes!" Said Kirishima excitedly.

"Why would you scare us like that!?" Shouted most of Nemo's classmates, giving him a splitting headache due to his currently enhanced hearing. He groaned before switching back to his default powerset: Natsu's powers.

"Is it a good idea to host the sports festival so soon after the villain attack?" Asked Jirou.

"They could attack when we're all in the same place." Said Mashirao.

"Apparently the administration thinks that this a good way to show that the threat has been handled and that our school is safer than ever, plus they're beefing up security. This event is a huge opportunity for all students at U.A. It's not something that we can cancel because of a few villains." Said Aizawa.

"_There are so many things wrong with what he said that I don't know where to begin." _Thought Nemo. But then he smiled. _"But, it's not like I'm gonna complain, I'm curious to see what'll happen."_

"Uh, I'm sorry, why not? Asked Mineta. "It's just a sports festival."

"Huh? Mineta? Don't you know how important this competition is?" Asked Izuku.

"Of course I do, I just don't wanna get murdered." Replied the short boy.

"If you're so scared of death then why did you become a hero?" Asked Nemo flatly.

"Our sports festival is one of the most watched events in the entire world." Said Aizawa. "Originally people obsessed over Olympic Games but then Quirks started to appear, causing the Olympics have drastically dropped in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about competition, there's only one tournament that matters: U.A. Sports Festival."

"That's right, and top heroes everywhere will be watching." Said Yaoyorozu. "This is where you get scouted."

"Sure, unless you're dead." Said Mineta.

"She's right, after graduation most people join agencies as sidekicks." Explained Kaminari.

"Yeah, but that's as far as some people get." Said Jirou.

"_Why is everyone explaining everything like this? It sounds like we're in a freaking TV show." _Thought Nemo. Then he made a face. _"I suddenly feel like someone's watching me." _

"Some people miss the opportunity and are forced to stay as eternal sidekicks." Continued Kyoka. Then she turned and looked at Denki. "Actually I'm pretty sure that's where you're going since you're kinda dumb." Nemo winced a little at Kaminari's hurt expression.

"Apply water to burn area." Said Nemo. Of course that didn't stop him from being a wise guy.

"It's true that joining the agency of a popular hero can garter greater experience and popularity, and that's why the festival is so important. If you wanna go pro one day then this event could open the path for you. One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime, no aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival. Meaning you'd better not slack off on your training." Said Aizawa.

"Yes sir." Responded most of the class.

"Class is dismissed." Said Aizawa.

**I'll stop there. (Dodges knife aimed at my head) sorry for the lack of updates, it's just that… well… nope. Got nothing. I'm just super freaking lazy. (Dodges another knife) ha ha ha, well… I think I'll be going now, up next we'll be getting into training, so until next time fix fans (Dodges Thursday knife) Nemon0416 is outta here! (Starts running from a swarm of knives) (Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**MHA: Draigon**_

**Sorry for the late update fic fans… was on a trip and didn't have time to update. Anywho… welcome to the newest chapter of MHA: Draigon, we'll be continuing from where we left off in the prior chapter, so let's get on with the fic…**

"That stuff with the villains sucked, sure, but I'm pumped for these games!" Exclaimed Eijirou.

"If we put on a good show, then we're basically on the road to being pros." Said Hanta.

"Yeah, this is why I'm even here in the first place." Said Satou as he put his fist in his hand.

"We get so few chances, we have to make the most of this." Said Tokoyami.

"Oh man Ojiro! I'm getting kinda nervous about the festival!" Said Tooru. "I have to come up with a way to get noticed."

"Uh sure… maybe you should get a shinier costume or something?" Suggested Mashirao as Tooru started rattling off her own ideas.

"My, what's a boy supposed to do? I stand out even when I'm standing still." Said Aoyama while striking a pose. "That means the scouters won't be able to take my eyes off me!"

"Who're you again?" Asked Nemo as he walked past the sparkling boy, barely hiding a smirk at his hurt expression.

"You're so lucky Shoji." Said Denki while sitting on a desk. "People're bound to notice your unique Quirk."

"Sure, but what matters is that I show them how useful I can be." He replied.

"No doubt you'll make a scene too." Said Jirou, referring to Kaminari's brain dead state. Kaminari growled at her in frustration.

"This is gonna be nuts, everyone's so excited." Said Midoriya.

"Well of course! We all enrolled in this school for the sole goal of becoming heroes! So of course we'd be getting fired up!" Said Tenya as he stood up with his arm chopping in the air.

"Wow Iida, those are some interesting moves, ribbit." Said Tsuyu.

"You have to be excited too, right Midoriya?" Asked Iida.

"Well yeah, of course I am, and also kinda nervous." Said Midoriya.

"Dude, excited and nervous is like, your default state of mind." Joked Nemo.

"Deku! Iida! Nemo!" Said Ochako, catching the attention of the three, they turned and saw a scary look on her face. "Let's do our best in the sports festival."

"Uh Uraraka, what happened to your face!?" Asked Izuku out of concern.

"Seriously, what's up? You're normally like, the most laid back girl ever." Said Ashido.

"P.M-" Nemo heard Mineta start to say something, but a loud smacking sound cut him off, Nemo turned with a raised eyebrow to see Minrou's head facing to the right with a red mark on his cheek while Tsuyu's tongue withdrew back into her mouth.

"Everyone! I'm gonna do my best!" Shouted Ochako, Nemo turned back to see her with a fist pumping into the air.

"Yeah!" Said Iida, with Midoriya, Ashido, and Ashido following in suit.

She then turned and looked at some of the others. "I said I'm gonna do my best!" She shouted. They were less enthusiastic as some of the others.

"She's starting to scare me." Chuckled Nemo nervously.

"You ok? Cause you kinda look like you're losing it." Said Kirishima.

* * *

Nemo was quiet throughout the discussion with Ochako regarding why she wanted to be a hero. "I'm gonna become a pro, I'll sign up with a good agency and make plenty of money. Then I'll be able to let my parents have an easy life."

The other three looked at her. _"Gotta admit, her reason for being a hero is admirable. Izuku, Katsuki and I are trying to become pros so that one of us can fulfill our promise and become the number one, and Tenya wants to continue his family's legacy, we're all here for different reasons, but that doesn't matter, our goals are the same." _Thought Nemo. _"To become heroes."_

Suddenly he heard clapping. Nemo turned to see Tenya with his hands in the air above his head applauding Ochako. "That's beautiful! That's so noble! Bravo!" He shouted. She chuckled nervously.

Suddenly they heard a familiar booming laugh. "Young Midoriya, is here!" Shouted All Might, pointing at his successor.

"Oh All Might, why are you here?" Asked Midoriya.

"Lunch." Said All Might, holding up his tiny lunchbox. Nemo sweatdropped as he heard Uraraka in the background laughing. "Oh, young Drai- er, Nemo, you come too." Said the Number one pro. The two boys in question looked at their friends, who nodded in response. Nemo and Midoriya

* * *

"Only fifty minutes?" Asked Izuku worriedly.

"Yeah. That's all the time I can use One for All now." Said Toshinori. "I overdid it too many times. Nomu was a real tough customer, took a lot out of me. At this point I can barely even look like All Might for an hour and a half.

"Sir, I'm so sorry, I should've." Izuku was cut off by more blood vomit combined with a gurgling laugh, courtesy of Toshinori, causing him to scream.

"You don't need to apologize for anything." Laughed Toshinori. "Man we are alike, you and me. Have some tea boys." He put two cups of tea in front of them.

"Thanks." They said.

"I brought you here to talk about the festival. The problem is that young Midoriya can't control One for All yet, and I want to know what his plan is." Said Toshinori.

Izuku gasped. "Wait, I did once. When I smashed that brain villain-."

"Please don't word it like that." Said Nemo flatly.

"There wasn't any physical backlash." Continued Midoriya.

"Oh that's right, you did mention that." Said Toshinori. "What was different about that smash?"

"Let's see… we were facing real villains and I didn't have much time to think, but maybe that's part of it because I knew this wasn't just more training." Said Midoriya. He held up the hand he used to attack Nomu. "This was the very first time, ever, that I used my power against a person."

Toshinori hummed."seems like you were able to subconsciously put on the brakes to avoid killing anyone. Hey, that's some kind of progress at least. Teas getting cold by the way." He said.

"Oh right. Said Izuku as he took a sip.

"To be frank, I don't have much time left as the world's symbol of peace, soon I'll have to put that title to bed." Said Toshinori. As he stood up and walked over to the window.

"No way." Said Izuku sadly.

"There are villains out there that are starting to notice that." He continued. "Regardless, it's my job to step up and keep people safe until then." Midoriya stood up and looked at their teacher. Toshinoriturned back and looked at his successor. "I gave you my power so that you will be the hero who takes my place."

"Well, it maybe Izuku's goal to take your place one day as the next number one." Said Nemo as he stood up and slung an arm over the shorter boy's shoulders. "But you'd better believe that I'm gonna be fighting for that spot at every moment possible." Nemo gave a toothy grin to their teacher.

Midoriya looked over at his friend, then smiled at his teacher. "Same here." He said.

"Do you boys still feel the same as when we met, do you wish to be heroes?" Asked Toshinori.

"Yes!" Said both boys.

"Excellent, then you need to prove it." Said Toshinori. "This Sports Festival, it's something that the pros, no, the entire country will be watching very closely. I want you to think of this sports festival as your debut. Young Midoriya, you are the fletching Symbol of Peace, the next All Might! Izuku Midoriya, I want you to introduce yourself to the world, and say I am here!"

Nemo looked at his teacher, then sighed as he removed his arm from Izuku's shoulders before clapping his hands together. "Alrighty then! Time for me to do my job as class prez." He said. Izuku and All Might looked at him in confusion. "C'mon Izuku, we need to find Katsuki." Said Nemo as he turned and started towards the door.

"W-Wait Nechan! What're you gonna do?" Asked Izuku.

Nemo looked over his shoulder and grinned lazily at him. "My job of course." He said.

* * *

"You want us to what?" Asked Tokoyami flatly.

"I said, that I want you to let the three of us help you in training for the Sports Festival, and I'm willing to use my status as class prez to make you cooperate." Said Nemo as he stood at the front of the class with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face while Bakugou and Midoriya stood to his sides, with Bakugou having his arms crossed and Midoriya just kinda fidgeting nervously.

"But why? I'm sure we'd do just fine on our own." Said Minrou.

"And that just it, doing fine isn't enough, we only get three shots at this, and besides, we need to become stronger in case we have something like the U.S.J happen." Said Nemo.

"Nemo is right!" Declared Tenya loudly as he stood up. "We are U.A students, we're meant to be the best of the best! We need to show the world that our generation is capable of becoming the world's next heroes!"

"Thanks vice prez." Said Nemo with a nod. Then he turned back to the class. "So then, are you all in?"

"I'm gonna pass." Said Todoroki. "I'm not here to make friends and I don't need your help."

Nemo sighed, he should've known that he wouldn't convince everyone, but it seemed the other seventeen students were willing. "Alright, we're going to divide all of you into three groups and each group will be assigned a quote-on-quote 'leader' either being, Izuku, Katsuki, or myself." He explained. "Your 'leader' will be in charge of your training and will work out the schedule for you. Any objections?"

"Why are you making Bakugou a leader? Wouldn't someone like Iida be a better fit?" Asked Kaminari.

"The h**l is that supposed to mean!?" Shouted Katsuki.

"You kinda just proved my point right there." Said Denki. Katsuki growled at him, but Nemo gave a soft chop to the back of his head to get him to mellow.

"Anyway, let's decide who wants to work with who, and go from there. The three of us are gonna stand in different parts of the class, and you simply go over to who you want to work with." Explained Nemo. With that Midoriya moved to the back of the room and Bakugou to the left side.

From there everyone stood up and started moving. Nemo managed to hide a chuckle as Kirishima grabbed a struggling Kaminari and Sero by the backs of their uniforms and dragged them over to Bakugou. Around Izuku, Tsuyu, Ochako, Tenya, Minrou, and Tenya gathered, while everyone else went to Nemo.

Nemo looked at who he had: Fumikage, Mezou, Mina Kyoka, Rikido, Mashirao, Tooru, Yuuga, Momo, and the boy with the pointy head whose name Nemo has yet to learn. He pointed at Mina, Kyoka, and Rikido. "Can you three go to Katsuki's group?" He asked. They seemed a little hesitant at first, but Kyoka looked over and saw Denki grinning at her. She sighed and walked over, the other two relented and followed after her. "Also Mezou, could you go to Izuku's group?" Asked Nemo.

"Alright." Replied Shoji as he joined the others in Midpriya's group.

"Alright gangs, you have your groups, so just exchange contact info or something and we'll meet up soon." Said Nemo with a grin and a thumbs up. He then turned to his group and pulled out his phone as they started to exchange numbers. When he reached the rock headed one, he said, "Hey, I never caught your name."

The boy brought his hands up and started moving them. _"I'm Koji Koda, it's nice to meet you." _He signed. Nemo blinked and looked at Koda for a moment. _"He doesn't understand me." _Thought the boy sadly.

Then Nemo smiled and brought his hands up. _"Nice to meet you Koji, I'm Nemo." _Signed Nemo.

Koji blinked in surprise, then smiled brightly. _"Finally, I was starting to think no one used sign language." _He signed.

"_Are you mute? If you don't mind me asking." _Signed Nemo.

"_Only by choice, I prefer to only use my voice when I'm using my Quirk, which lets me communicate with animals and even get them to do what I say." _Signed Koji.

"_Dang, that's a cool one, Izuku's gonna have a field day when he learns about it." _Signed Nemo.

"_Why is that?" _Signed Koda in confusion.

"_Not sure if you noticed, but Izuku's fanboy level is _truly _Plus Ultra." _Signed Nemo with an amused grin.

Koda responded with a silent giggle. _"How come you know sign language anyway?" _He signed.

"_Izuku, Katsuki, and I thought learning would be a good idea, just in case." _Signed Nemo.

"Are you guys listening?" Asked Tooru loudly, causing both boys to jump in surprise. "We're done exchanging info."

"Same here with our groups." Said Katsuki.

"Well then guys, I guess we'll be going then." Said Nemo as he grabbed his bag and went to the door, though when he opened it he was introduced to a bizarre sight. It looked like every other kid in their year was blocking the entrance. "What in the fresh fudge?" He asked in confusion.

"Why are all of you here!?" Exclaimed Uraraka.

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class?" Asked Iida.

"Why are you blocking our doorway? I won't let you hold us hostage!" Shouted Minrou.

"They're scouting out the competition." Said Katsuki flatly as he walked to the door. "Were the class that survived a real villain attack, they want to see us with their own eyes." He then walked up past Nemo and stared down the other students. "At least now you know what a future pro looks like, now move it extras!"

"You can't just call people extras because you don't know who they are!" Said Iida as he chopped the air.

"So this is class 1A." Said a guy with purple hair and bags under his eyes as he pushed his way to the front. "But you just sound like an a*s." This made Katsuki growl. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw a smiling Nemo.

"Hang back, I've got this." Said Nemo in an overly cheerful tone, one that Katsuki recognized and caused him to immediately step back. Then Nemo looked and faced the purple haired guy. **"Move, or get moved." **His voice came out gravely, practically sounding demonic.

With a concerned expression, some of the kids in Izuku's group looked at him. "It's a trick Nechan picked up when we were younger, he doesn't like to shout so he uses that voice to display anger or as a form of intimidation." He explained.

The purple guy smirked at Nemo. "Make me." He said back.

"Though it doesn't usually work when used for the later." Said Midoriya with a nervous laugh.

Nemo glared at the purple boy, then sighed as he closed his eyes, when he opened them again, his body gave out an invisible energy and time seemed to freeze, but only for a brief moment. Then time resumed and all the students in the hallway abruptly dropped to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do!?" Exclaimed Iida.

Nemo slowly turned and faced them, and for a brief moment they felt afraid. Then he smiled and said, "When in doubt, use Haki to knock 'em out."

"Haki?" Asked Denki nervously.

"Yeah, it's something I copied from Luffy, it's known as conquers Haki, only one in a million people can use it, and as you can see, it's quite devastating when learned to use properly." Explained Nemo.

"Nemo as the Vice President of the class I cannot condone such behavior!" Said Tenya loudly while chopping his arms like a madman.

"And as your Class President I'm choosing to ignore you, see ya guys later." Said Nemo with a wave.

Once he was out of earshot, he switched powers so he could hear their thoughts, and he could hear a few of thinking the same thing. _"That guy is scary."_

**That'll be that gang, sorry for taking so long to update, but ignoring that, it's training time, and then the sports festival! But between those two events, will be something a little, **_**extra**_**, (rubs hands together evilly) But for now I've gotta jet sonuntil next time fox fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!)**


	17. Chapter 17

_**MHA: Draigon**_

**Hahaha! Have no fear fic fans! For I am here! Like it was mentioned in the previous chapter, it's training time! So let's skip the long introductions and get straight into the fic…**

The next day Aizawa explained to their class about how the Sports Festival was a prime opportunity for students that wanted to get into the Hero Course but hadn't gotten a good enough score on the entrance exam to try and get the teachers to let them be put into the Hero Course, but doing so would result in a student already in the Hero Course to have to get dropped to General Studies to take their place. None of the students in 1A liked this and all of a sudden, the flock of students at their door yesterday made much more sense.

And at the end of the day, they got to experience something similar to yesterday. A guy with messy gray hair, and pointy teeth was outside their classroom. "Hey you!" He shouted. "That stunt you pulled yesterday wasn't cool! I'm from Class 1B next door to you! I heard you fought some villains and I came to see if that was true! But it turns out that your just a bunch of brats who think you're better than u-!" He wouldn't stop shouting so Nemo shut him up by grabbing his lips to stop him from talking.

"I have sensitive ears, so if you'd kindly _shut up_," Said Nemo as he glared at the guy, "it'd be _oh _so appreciated." The guy with gray hair obviously said nothing but glared at Nemo in response. Then Nemo let go of his lips and spun the guy around and pushed him away. "Now tell your class that if they pester us one more time, I'm gonna be a lot less nice." The gray haired guy growled as he stormed off. Nemo sighed as he watched him go. "Well then, see ya guys later, you remember where we're meeting right?" Asked Nemo. The ones in his training group nodded their heads. "A'ight then, catch ya guys later." And with that he was off.

* * *

After watching some more anime to keep up with the series that he was watching (can't fall behind, now can we?) he looked at the clock and saw that it was five till seven, which is when they were supposed to meet. Nemo got up and stretched, then focused on the park, which is where they had agreed to meet for training, and teleported away. Only to return five seconds later to grab his phone and tell his parents that he was heading out to hang with some classmates. Then he teleported to his destination for real.

* * *

Momo looked around in confusion. She could have sworn she'd seen Drai- Nemo just a moment ago but now he was nowhere to be seen, and training was supposed to begin in three minutes, honestly, was she the only responsible person in their- "Hey there Momo." Said Nemo appearing right next to her causing the taller girl to let out a cry of surprise and jump about a foot in the air.

"Don't scare me like that!" She scolded him, only to get and OwO face in response. She sighed. "It doesn't look like anyone else has shown up." She said. Nemo said nothing but pointed at where she wasn't looking. She turned and saw Koda standing there waving to her. She blinked in surprise and turned back to Nemo only to see Ojiro and Hagakure standing next to Nemo. Nemo managed to restrain a laugh as he pointed again, she turned again to see Aoyama and Tonoyami standing next to Koda. "How?" Was all she could ask.

"I teleport, she's invisible, they're just really quiet, and we've all just kinda learned how to ignore mister sparkles over here." Said Nemo as he pointed to himself, Hagakure, Koda, Tokoyami, and then Aoyama.

"And I just don't really stand out." Said Mashirao with a nervous laugh.

"Anywho, are you guys ready to get to work?" Asked Nemo.

"Of course, but what exactly are we doing?" Asked Momo.

"We will be doing." Said Nemo, pausing for dramatic suspense. "Hand to hand combat!"

"Hand to hand?" Asked Momo in surprise. "Why?"

"Well I thought it'd be obvious." Said Nemo. "Can any of you guess why we're doing hand to hand?" Nemo looked at those around him and saw Koda stick his hand into the air. "Ah! Koji."

"_Because we can't always rely on our Quirks?" _Signed Koda.

"Correct!" Said Nemo. Then realized that the others were looking at them in confusion, causing Nemo to chuckle nervously. "Koji said 'Because we can't always rely on our Quirks'."

"What do you mean mon amie?" Asked Yuuga.

"Simple, our Quirks aren't always going to get us out of every situation. Take Tooru for example." Said Nemo.

"Me?" Asked the invisible girl.

"Yeah, your Quirk makes you invisible, but that's it, no extra strength, speed, or anything. And just because they can't see their opponent doesn't mean that a villain will immediately give up. You're virtually Quirkless in an actual fight, just a little harder to hit." Explained Nemo. "And Koji, you're Quirk is only as useful as the animals around you, and if there are no animals, well…" Nemo didn't need to finish. "Momo, your Quirk lets you create stuff from your body, but let's say you don't have the time or room to create a weapon, what then? Yuuga, let's say you're in a dark place and you're trying to stay hidden while taking out the surrounding enemies, or you're in a cramped space, that laser of yours won't be doing you any favors. Fumikage, let's say it's too bright or too dark out, either making Dark Shadow too weak to fight, or too violent to the point of doing more harm than good. And Mashirao… you're a martial artist and you've got the right idea, there's nothing I need to reprimand you for." Mashirao beamed a little at that.

"I think we get the idea." Said Hagakure.

"Then let's get started." Said Nemo. "First things first though, we need to stretch."

* * *

After completing their stretches, the seven of them spent the next two and a half hours going through basic lessons on Karate, Jiu Jitsu, Taekwondo, Judo, and Boxing. Once they were done, everyone was on the ground sweating and exhausted, except for Nemo and Ojiro, who looked like they could go for another hour and a half. "Nice job dude." Said Nemo giving Ojiro a fist bump.

"Thanks." Said Mashirao.

"Alright guys, I want you guys to think over everything I taught you all throughout tomorrow, and while your exhausted muscles are healing themselves and making you stronger, I want you to decide which two martial arts you liked best and I'll start to focus your training on solely those two arts." Said Nemo.

"But why don't you just teach all five to each of us?" Asked Fumikage.

"Time, we don't have much of it, hardly enough to make you masters of a single martial art, much less five, but if we only focus on two each, I might be able to get you guys good enough for the festival within the next two weeks." Explained Nemo. "Now get yourselves home and rest, you guys are gonna feel like garbage that was put through a food processor, and it's only gonna get worse." He watched everyone groan as they forced themselves to their feet. "Catch you guys later." And with that, Nemo turned and started walking home.

"You're walking? You aren't gonna just teleport?" Asked Hagakure, causing Nemo to stop and look at her.

"Nah, if I rely on my Quirk too much to get around, I'll get lazy, I just used it to get here to prove that you don't ever need to worry about me being late." Explained Nemo. Then with a wave he continued on his way. As he walked away, he switched abilities again to hear what they were thinking.

He smiled when he heard all of them think a similar thing. _"This guy is something else."_

* * *

Nemo watched in amusement as the majority of his class, save for Ojiro, Todoroki, Midoriya, and Bakugou, drag themselves around from class to class. "So how do you guys feel?" Asked Nemo with a smile as he sat down to talk to the ones he trained with.

"I feel like creating a bomb and blowing you up." Said Momo grumpily.

"Testy testy, I expected more from you Momo, I didn't take you to be the type to get grumpy when they're tired." Said Nemo.

"Are you enjoying our suffering!?" Demanded Tooru.

"A bit too much probably." Said Nemo with a shrug.

"Ojiro mon amie, you do not seem all too fatigué." Said Aoyama his usual sparkle severely dwindled.

"What?" Asked Ojiro.

"Tired." Said Yuuga flatly.

Mashirao chuckled nervously. "Well, I'm already a trained martial artist, so I'm a bit more used to this, but even I have to admit that Nemo's training is a bit grueling." He said.

"But you still take it on like a champ!" Said Nemo as he wrapped an arm around Ojiro's shoulders.

"Yeah Ojiro! You're amazing." Said Hagakure, causing Ojiro to blush a little and chuckle nervously.

"C'mon you guys, stop." Said and embarrassed Mashirao.

"So then, have you guys decided which martial art styles you wish to focus on?" Asked Nemo.

"I have one, but I'm still deciding on the other." Said Tooru.

"No Jiu Jitsu. Or Judo." Said Nemo almost immediately.

"What!? Why!?" Demanded Hagakure.

"Take a moment to consider your hero outfit, then _you_ tell _me_." Said Nemo flatly.

Hagakure was quiet for a few seconds. "Pervert." She said.

"**I'm not a pervert." **Growled Nemo. Then he sighed. "I'm just thinking practically, would you have rather I said nothing and wait for you to find out the flaw the next time you used what I taught you while you were in your hero suit?"

"...no." Said Tooru.

"Exactly." Said Nemo with a sigh. With that he finished his food. "Let's get back to class."

* * *

Momo arrived at the location for the lesson. "What took you so long?" Joked Nemo as he hung from a tree branch by his legs.

"Nemo? How long have you been here?" Asked Yaoyorozu.

"Well let's take a look." Said Nemo as he pulled out his phone. "Mmm… 'bout ten minutes. Why do you ask?"

"And you didn't teleport?" She asked.

"Already told you, I teleported yesterday to prove a point. I won't be doing that for the rest of the two weeks to get to or from our training." He said as he dropped from the branch and onto his feet.

"We are here mon amie!" Nemo and Yaoyorozu turned and saw the rest of their group arrive.

"Alrighty then. First things first, time to stretch." Said Nemo.

* * *

Once they were done, Nemo faced his group. "Alright, have the five of you chosen your desired arts?" Asked Nemo.

"Five?" Asked Mashirao.

"Right, Mashirao, your training is going to be a little different from the others since you're a martial artist, probably should've clarified that yesterday." Said Nemo.

"Ok…" Said Mashirao. Then they turned their attention back to the others.

"Momo, you first." Said Nemo.

"Uh, ok, I'd like to specialize in Karate and Jiu Jitsu." She said.

"Alright." Said Nemo with a nod. "Tooru?"

"I'm gonna do Boxing and Karate!" She said energetically.

"All right, that's a good combo." Said Nemo.

"I will be doing the dazzling combination of Taekwondo and Judo." Said Aoyama.

"K, Fumikage?" Asked Nemo.

"I plan to specialize in Jiu Jitsu and Taekwondo." Said the bird headed boy.

"Nice nice." Said Nemo. Then he turned to Koda. _"And what do you want to do?"_ He signed.

"_I'm going to do Judo and Boxing." _Signed Koji.

"Alrighty then, now I know what to focus on." Said Nemo.

"But how are you gonna teach all of us at the same time?" Asked Momo.

"Simple." Said Nemo as he moved his hands to make a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Suddenly five clones of Nemo appeared from a puff of smoke. "Take your pick you guys, I'll be training with Mashirao." Said Nemo as he split off with Ojiro while the rest of his group picked from the clones.

Once they were on their own, Ojiro asked, "So what will we be doing?"

"Well since you're already a powerful martial artist, I figured we could spar to help you improve both your martial arts skills and your Quirk." Explained Nemo.

"Ok, that makes sense." Said Mashirao.

"Alrighty then, shall we?" Asked Nemo as he got into a fighting stance.

The two teenagers then began to spar. Nemo threw a punch which Mashirao deflected, then threw a chop with his other hand. Nemo deflected the chop with his other hand and then used it to hit Ojiro with a palm strike. Ojiro threw a tail smack at Nemo who deflected it with his leg before using it to throw a kick of his own, which Ojiro jumped backwards from to dodge. Nemo threw another kick which Ojiro side stepped before throwing a punch at Nemo, who brought his arm up to block before throwing a punch of his own. The two continued like this for a little bit, then Ojiro knocked Nemo off balance with a tail smack and was about to punch him. In that moment Nemo no longer saw Ojiro but instead saw the Nomu from the U.S.J and his reaction was instinctual. Or, simply put, Ojiro got a flaming knuckle sandwich. The tailed boy let out a grunt of pain as the force of the attack sent him sprawling. The other Nemos and the other members of the training group stopped to see what happened. Nemo stood there panting, a scowl on his face.

"Ojiro!" Cried Tooru, the others came rushing over to him. Nemo finally started to relax, and his eyes widened in realization at what happened. He could only stand there dumbstruck at what had just happened.

"What happened?" Asked Momo.

"I don't know." Groaned Ojiro as he sat up and rubbed his face. "We were just sparring and he suddenly lost it and decked me one."

The others looked at Nemo who was staring at the ground. "Sorry Mashirao." He said.

"Well, I'm assuming there is a reason you went as far as you did in a sparring match mon amie?" Asked Aoyama.

"I… it's nothing, I just overreacted." Said Nemo, not wanting to explain what'd happened. "Maybe we should call it quits for tonight." The clones vanished as he turned and started to walk away. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked and saw Koji. _"You don't have to explain what happened, it's obvious that it's something that you don't wish to speak about, but we'd like to continue training." _He signed.

"Koji…" Said Nemo.

"I really wish we could understand you Koda." Said Tooru.

"Yes, but none of us know sign language." Said Yaoyorozu.

"I could teach you guys if you want." Said Nemo.

"But won't that take time away from training?" Asked Tokoyami.

"Not with my special 'five second lesson'." Said Nemo.

"Five second lesson?" Asked Momo.

"Sure, I can just send the entire language from my memory into your heads using my Quirk." Explained Nemo. Some of the others exchanged glances. "Though given what just happened I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't trust me."

"Th-that's not it!" Momo assured him. "We just didn't know you could do that, but I can say that I'd be happy to lead sign language."

"Same here." Said Ojiro. The others all agreed to learn to.

"Alrighty then." Said Nemo as he stood up and used his Quirk to add another person's abilities to his arsenal. He then made a gun shape with each hand and pointed the left one at the side of his head. "Tap." He then pointed the right at the others. "Broadcast." A beam of light shot from his right hand and hit Yaoyorozu, then bounced off her and hit Aoyama, then it went to Hagakure, then Tokoyami, and then Ojiro. Nemo then held up his hands. _"Did it work?" _He signed.

The others all blinked for a second before smiling (Nemo assumes Hagakure smiled.) and brought their hands up. Then they all signed various forms of yes. Except Hagakure, since no one could see her hands.

"One sec." Said Nemo as he required a pair of gloves and tossed them to her. "Try that one more time with these on."

She complied and put the gloves on. _"I understood you." _She signed.

Nemo and Koda couldn't help but smile. _"All right gang, back to work."_ Said Nemo. They all signed words of agreement to him.

**I'd say that that was a pretty sweet ending for this chapter. Twelve days until the Sports Festival. And now Nemo has another power set. For those of you wondering, he copied Gowther from The Seven Deadly Sins. Friendships are being made, powers are being acquired, and everyone is becoming stronger. The Sports Festival is just around the corner, and I have a challenge for you guys, or three to be more specific. If you can guess any of the following:**

**1: Who else Nemo'll copy before or during the Sorts Festival.**

**2: Who he'll team up with during the Calvary Battle.**

**Or 3: Who Nemo will fight in the final tournament.**

**I'll give a shout out to you on the chapter in which your guess cake true. With that aside though, I need to jet, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!)**


	18. Chapter 18

_**MHA: Draigon**_

**Hey howdy hello (in case you couldn't guess, I'm running out of introductions)! Welcome to the next chapter of MHA: Draigon! Twelve days to go, and everyone's becoming stronger, what will happen next? Well, keep reading and find out. Anywho, on with the fic…**

It was now day seven of training, six days gone, seven more to go after this one, then the Sports Festival would be here. Nemo was sitting under the tree that they'd been meeting at every day to train. He smiled when he saw everyone arrive. "Howdy gang, glad you could all make it." He said. He stood up and twisted his head to the side until it made a satisfying pop. "Let's get to work, today's training is gonna be special."

"How so mon amie?" Asked Yuuga.

"You're all gonna be and Mashirao." Said Nemo. This seemed to surprise them a little. "We have one week after today, and that week will be focused on Quirk improvement. This will be our final day of hand to hand. Now let's partner up and decide who'll spar who,two of you will partner with Mashirao and the other three will go with me. Mashirao, you pick who you want."

"Ok… I guess I'll take…" Said Mashirao with a hand on his chin. He examined the group before them. "I guess I'll take... Hagakure, and… Tokoyami." He decided.

"Alrighty then, we'll do this in turns, meaning I'll fight, then Mashirao, then me again, and etc." Explained Nemo.

"Why not use your clones to speed this up?" Asked Hagakure.

"Well for starters, shadow clones aren't that tough, all it takes one solid hit and poof, they're gone. That aside, part of this is watching each other fight, to see if you could possibly pick something up or learn something about your classmates." Explained Nemo. "With that in mind, c'mon Yuuga, we're up first."

"Oui mon amie." Said Aoyama. The two then took a couple of steps away from the group. Then they turned and faced each other.

"Ready?" Asked Nemo as he got into a fighting stance.

"Oui." Said Yuuga. The two then began their match. Yuuga started by throwing a jab at Nemo, who deflected with his hand and then used it to throw a palm strike into Yuuga's chest. Yuuga staggered, then through a kick at Nemo, who quickly dodged to the side and threw another punch. Yuuga caught his arm, then turned and threw Nemo over his shoulder. Nemo let out a grunt as he hit the ground, then he grabbed Yuuga's arm and threw him to the ground as well. Nemo then moved and put him in a chokehold. Yuuga tried to break free, but to no avail. After a moment he tapped on Nemo's arm, signifying that he gave up. Nemo then released him and got to his feet.

Nemo extended a hand down to Yuuga. "Nice match, you've got good skill for someone who's only had a week of training, and informal training at that."  
"Merci." Said Aoyama as he took his hand and stood up. Nemo looked over to Ojiro and Hagakure.

"You two are up next." He said. The pair nodded and went to where Nemo and Aoyama had fought. To avoid the mutations from their Quirks getting in the way, Ojiro had wrapped his tail around his waist, and Hagakure was wearing long sleeved clothes as well as gloves and socks. "Begin." At his words, the two started to spar. Hagakure began to throw punches at her opponent who blocked before throwing a kick at her. She moved back to dodge, then she threw a kick of her own, but Ojiro actually caught her foot, then pulled her towards him. She threw her arm out to try and stop him, but he simply moved his head to dodge her hit and knocked her down. Hagakure groaned as she hit the ground. "Enough, Mashirao won."

Mashirao knelt down and offered his hand. "That was a good match Hagakure." He said.

"Aww come on Mashi, you beat me almost right away." Said Tooru with a slightly sad huff.

"'Mashi'?" Asked Ojiro in confusion.

"Yeah, what? You let Nemo call you by your first name, and we're friends aren't we? Why can't I give you a nickname?" Huffed Hagakure.

"N-no it's not that! I was just surprised is all." Said Mashirao as he waved his hands defensively.

Tooru giggled. "I'm just messing with you." She said.

"Alright, alright, enough screwing around, we're up next Koji." Said Nemo.

* * *

Everyone was sitting on the ground, tired from their matches. "Good job everyone, you've all gotten good at your fighting styles. Starting tomorrow it'll be Quirk improvement training until the Sports Fest, so head home and rest, and I'll see you guys tomorrow." Said Nemo. Everyone said their goodbyes and then went home.

* * *

It was the next day and they were all working with their Quirks. Nemo was off to the side, standing on one hand and doing something like push ups. "What're you doing Nemo?" Asked Ojiro.

"Strength training, there's no real way to improve my Quirk, since the powers I use are only as strong as the ones I copy them from. So I'm improving my own physical strength instead." He explained.

"Ok, but why don't you try to figure out creative ways to use your Quirk? As well as the limits to it?" Suggested Yaoyorozu.

"Alright." Said Nemo as he jumped to his feet. "I suppose I could do that. Though I'm gonna need a better spot, so I'm gonna leave a clone behind. If you guys need something, by clone will vanish and relay the info to me, and I'll teleport back ASAP." Nemo did a hand sign and from a cloud of smoke, an identical copy of himself appeared.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over them." Said the clone with a thumbs up. Nemo nodded and teleported away.

* * *

Nemo continued to bounce from location to location in an attempt to find a better location to train. Before he knew it, he found himself all the way over in Hosu. _"Ok… maybe that was too far?" _He thought. Suddenly he overheard a strange sound. Nemo did a running jump before flying closer to the source of the sound. He found himself hovering above an alleyway. Inside he saw two people, one was a man in a bizarre (and _ugly_) outfit covered in metal and weapons, and had a long mask and scarf that flowed behind him. The other one was lying on the ground and looked like, _"Tenya? What's he doing here?" _Wondered Nemo. Suddenly the other person raised their hand, which held a sword, and brought it down.

* * *

Tensei Iida was mentally berating himself for how careless he'd been. Not only had he been foolish enough to wander into a dark alley which lead to his confrontation with the hero killer known as Stain, he'd managed to get cut by one of his blades and was now unable to move. "Heroes like you are the scum of this world, but I will be the one to remove said scum." Said the Hero Killer as he raised his sword and brought it down.

Ingenium closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable. _"Tenya, I'm sorry, looks like I won't be coming home anytime soon." _He thought. Suddenly there was a sound like something being hit. He opened his eyes and saw that Stain was no longer there, but in his place was a boy about Tenya's age in the air with his leg raised, then he landed on the ground.

The boy turned and looked at Tensei. "Tenya! Are you alright?" He asked as he crouched down.

"Tenya? How do you know my brother?" Asked Ingenium.

"Wait, you aren't him." He said. Then he gently put the bottom of his fist in his open hand. "Oh I get it, you must be his older brother, Ingenium, am I right?"

"That's right, I'm Ingenium, but who are you? And what happened to the Hero Killer?" Asked Tensei.

"Well for the first question, I'm your brother's classmate, Nemo, it's a pleasure to meet you mister pro hero." Said Nemo.

"Ah, the class president, my brother has told me about you, you're one of the people he admires from what I've heard, and that you're incredibly powerful." Said Tensei.

"Aw shucks, you're gonna make me blush." Said Nemo with a chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, to answer your other question, mister freaky is over… uh oh." Said Nemo as he pointed off in a direction before making a face. Tensei followed his finger and saw a garbage can with a dent in it, but no Stain in sight. Suddenly Nemo grabbed him. "Time to move!" He shouted before jumping while carrying Tensei. Just as they were clear Stain came down with a sword. The duo landed not far away.

"Look Nemo, I'm willing to take Tenya's word and acknowledge that you're strong, but I can't condone fighting a villain, it's against the law to use your Quirk on other people." Said Tensei. "What's more is that his Quirk has paralyzed me, somehow it's activated by cutting, I can't move at all."

"Wonderful, guess that means you'll have to take a seat and let me deal with this." Said Nemo as he set Tensei down against a wall.

"Didn't you just hear me!? I told you not to fight him!" Shouted Tensei.

"And I ignored you, now shut up and let someone else save you for once." Said Nemo as he stood up and faced Stain.

"No one will be saving anyone, I plan to kill that false hero over there, and for interfering, you will join him boy." Said Stain.

"'False hero'? What're you going on about?" Asked Nemo.

"The Hero society of this world is full of nothing but fakers who are in it for money and incompetent fools who should never have become heroes in the first place. And I am the one who will remove them." Said Stain.

"Huh? That's an interesting philosophy you got there. You got a name there ugly?" Asked Nemo.

"He's known as the Hero Killer, Stain. He's killed over a dozen pro heroes already, and he's only going to kill you if you try to fight him!" Said Ingenium.

"For the last time, put a sock in it!" Shouted Nemo as he turned to shout at Tensei over his shoulder.

"Look out!" Shouted Ingenium. Nemo's eyes widened as he moved to his right as a sword came through the air and nearly took his head off.

"Sorry Ingenium, looks like Mr. No-nose is giving me _nose_ options." Joked Nemo as he stood up straight. He then took a breath and closed his eyes, suddenly three sheathed swords appeared and were tied to his waist with a red fabric. Nemo drew two of the swords. "What do you say Stain? How about a battle of blades?"

Stain looked at him for a moment before giving him a manic grin. "I'm intrigued, let's see if you have potential to be a hero like All Might." He said.

The villain charged at the hero in training and swung his sword. Nemo brought one of his own up and blocked, then swung with the other. Stain moved his own sword to block, the pair went back and forth like this for a few moments before Stain brought his foot up and kicked Nemo in the stomach, sending him backwards. The villain then threw a knife at him, which Nemo blocked, suddenly Stain was directly above him, bringing his sword down towards the hero in training. Nemo blocked with his left sword, then swung his right into Stain's side, sending the villain into a wall, he staggered to his feet, holding his side as some blood seeped from the wound.

"Oh stop whining, I barely broke skin, you'll live." Said Nemo. Then Stain fired a glare at Nemo, and the boy froze in place. _"W-What the?! I can't move! But he didn't cut me." _He thought.

"You're starting to annoy me boy." Growled Stain as he charged at Nemo. Fortunately Nemo regained movement just in time to block again. The three swords pressed against each other for a brief moment before the two swordsmen pushed back and moved a few feet away.

"Alright, time to get a little more serious." Said Nemo as he pulled the third sword from its sheath and put it in his mouth.

"Three swords?" Asked Stain in surprise.

"Let's do this." Said Nemo. The sound of metal clashing against metal filled the alleyway as the duo clashed. Ingenium could only watch in amazement as they clashed. Nemo jumped away from Stain as he clutched all three swords tightly. Stain charged at Nemo. "One hundred and eight caliber," Stain was about to strike. "Phoenix!" Nemo then spun in a circle while swinging his swords and as he did so, three blades of wind were fired from his blades and struck Stain, who barely blocked the with his blade, but was sent backwards by the attack.

"Impressive technique." Said Stain.

"Thanks, first time using it, I could use a little practice though." Muttered Nemo through the sword in his mouth.

"I must know, why are you protecting this man? Why go out of your way to protect him and risk your life?" Asked Stain.

"Uh, duh?" Asked Nemo as he put the sword in his mouth back in his sheath. His response threw Stain off a little. "I made a promise to them, one of us is going to be the number one hero one day, and a hero doesn't just leave someone in danger to fend for themselves, so what if I have to bend a few rules?" For a brief moment, Stain felt a little conflicted by that reasoning. On one hand, Nemo had admitted that helping Ingenium was the right thing to do, one the other…

"So you admit that you're only doing this for the recognition?" Growled Stain.

"Huh?" Asked Nemo. Suddenly Stain was right in front of him and unleashed a flurry of slashes as Nemo. The hero in training quickly brought his arms up and blocked the strikes. Suddenly a slash from Stain sent both swords from Nemo's hands and into the wall. Nemo barely had time to cast a glance at them before Stain jabbed the sword at his face. Fortunately Nemo jumped back before getting stabbed. Nemo took a breath as he watched Stain from a distance. Suddenly a few strands of hair fell from his head and a small stinging sensation was felt on the side of his face. Nemo brought his hand up to his cheek and when he pulled away there was blood on his fingers. Suddenly Nemo couldn't move most of his body. His eyes slowly moved upwards and looked at Stain, who was moving his tongue away from the blade. "What… did you… do?" Asked Nemo slowly.

"It's his Quirk! The same thing happened to me! Once he cuts you you're paralyzed!" Shouted Ingenium.

Stain appeared in front of Nemo. He raised his foot and kicked Nemo in the stomach, sending him to the ground. "False heroes like you." Said the Hero Killer as he raised his blade. "Can not be allowed to live."

He brought the blade down on Nemo. His last thoughts were, _"Cr*p, not again." _

**I apologize for the lack of updates (dodges a knife). Anyway, I'm sure most of you weren't expecting Nemo to meet the Hero Killer so soon huh? What do you think will happen from here? Leave your guesses in the comment section would ya? Anywho, I'll try to update soon, but for now I need to hit the road. So until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!)**


End file.
